Des dragons et des hommes
by Eunolie
Summary: Emma a toujours pensé qu'il y avait un problème chez elle. Elle n'a jamais réussit à être une vraie viking. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle découvre qu'il y avait un autre moyen de vivre sa vie et que tuer des dragons, manier une hache et rester accroché à une ile rocheuse n'était pas le seul moyen de survivre.
1. Attaque surprise

**Et une nouvelle fanfic, une ! Et en plus c'est pas du tout celle que j'avais prévu : )**

**Donc voici ma première fanfic dans l'univers de How to train your dragon. Pour ceux qui aiment les termes techniques il me semble que certains anglophones appellent ça fem!hiccup. En gros ça veut dire que je reprend ici plus au moins l'intrigue du film mais en remplaçant l'irremplaçable Hiccup (ou Harold si vous voulez) par un personnage féminin. **

**Je suis l'histoire du film jusqu'à un certain point mais je préviens tout de suite : je ne répète pas les dialogues du film mot pour mot (vous vous en rendrez compte bien vite) et surtout je développe l'intrigue en rajoutant des scènes comme bon me semble au milieu (vous verrez ça dès le deuxième chapitre).**

**Dernier point : j'ai changé les prénoms de toute la bande (Rustik, Varek, Kognedur et Kranedur) d'une part parce que j'ai bien faire ça et d'autre part parce que je trouvais que des prénoms aussi farfelus n'allaient pas vraiment avec le ton un peu plus sérieux de l'histoire. Mais ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas pour autant. Et sinon j'ai gardé les prénoms anglais (pour Toothless et Gobber) parce que bon, soyons honêtes... ils sont quand même mieux (Krokmou... vraiment ?)**

**Et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Attaque surprise**

Emma se réveilla en sursaut au son de l'alarme. Elle entendait déjà des cris, des ordres lancés dehors. Sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine. Elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Éclairées par les torches allumées tout autour du village des formes ailées aux couleurs vives tournoyaient et fondaient sur les habitations. Ils étaient attaqués par les dragons. Elle entendit son père descendre les escaliers rapidement et quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle lança un dernier regard à la bataille en contrebas et se leva.

Sa maison était sur les hauteurs du village et les dragons étaient heureusement encore assez loin mais elle ne supportait pas de rester seule enfermée entre quatre murs lors des attaques. Elle choisit une jupe qui lui allait au-dessus du genou, mit des collants épais, passa sa tunique et une veste de laine par-dessus. Pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers elle attacha ses longs cheveux roux en une tresse grossière.

Elle atteint la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'un geste décidé … pour la refermer aussitôt le cœur battant. Devant la barrière de la demeure un cauchemar monstrueux se battait contre trois ou quatre Vikings, brûlant tout sur son passage. Elle décida de passer par la porte de derrière.

Une fois dehors, elle se faufila aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, rasant les murs, évitant les dragons, les vikings, les jets de flamme et les haches qui volaient avec autant d'application. Elle était aveuglée par les incendies qui rongeaient une bonne partie des maisons, des flaques de sang dont elle ne pouvait dire s'il appartenait à un viking ou à un dragon couvraient le sol. Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand elle pénétra enfin dans la forge. Il y faisait aussi chaud qu'à l'extérieur mais au moins le feu y était dompté et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Gobber, le propriétaire des lieux, pour la protéger si un dragon pointait le bout de son museau. Pour l'instant cependant il était très occupé à recevoir et réparer toutes les armes que les guerriers déposaient sur le comptoir et il ne la vit pas arriver dans la forge. Elle enfila un tablier en cuir, des gants et alla l'aider.

– Quoi ? Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Tu sais très bien que je déteste rester toute seule à la maison quand il y a une attaque.

– Et toi tu sais très bien que ton père n'aime pas que tu sortes dans ces moments-là. C'est dangereux.

Elle soupira.

– Maintenant que je suis arrivée ici au péril de ma vie tu voudrais que je fasse le chemin inverse ? Et puis je suis plus en sécurité ici. Si un dragon me trouvait toute seule à la maison il ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée de moi.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

– Bon, accepta Gobber d'un ton bourru, puisque tu es là rend toi utile et affûte moi cette épée.

Elle sourit et se mit au travail. Gobber était un ami d'enfance de son père. Il avait lui aussi été un guerrier redoutable jusqu'à ce qu'un dragon lui arrache le bras droit et la moitié de la jambe. Il s'était reconvertit en forgeron depuis. Petite, Emma passait beaucoup de temps dans sa boutique quand elle s'ennuyait. Pour ne pas l'avoir dans les pattes Gobber lui avait demandé de l'aider à des taches sans danger et s'était ainsi qu'elle avait peu à peu acquis quelques notions de ferronnerie. Ce n'était pas vraiment un travail pour une fille mais elle s'en fichait. Elle savait cependant que son père n'aimait pas la savoir à la forge. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle croyait qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne une guerrière redoutable comme sa mère, la légendaire Valhallarama. Peu de femmes devenaient des guerrières mais sa mère avait été l'une d'entre elles. Du moins c'était ce qu'on disait, sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance. Cela faisait d'elle l'unique héritière de Stoick la brute, chef du village et accessoirement son père. Le robuste viking s'était bien vite rendu compte que sa fille n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une héroïne. Elle était timide, petite, pas très sportive et, surtout, effrayée par les dragons. Toutefois elle aurait cru que son travail à la forge, digne d'un garçon, plairait à son père. Peut-être qu'il désapprouvait seulement les machines qu'elle inventait sans cesse...

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit d'une maison s'effondrant pas très loin. Elle alla voir ce qui se passait par-dessus le comptoir tout en déposant l'épée à nouveaux tranchante et en se saisissant d'une hache. La maison était en flammes. Dans la lumière aveuglante du brasier, elle distinguait un groupe de jeunes de son âge, ils essayaient d'éteindre l'incendie avec des sceaux d'eau. C'était des enfants comme ça que Stoick aurait aimé avoir. Il y avait Arwen Hofferson, le leader du groupe, grand, blond, musclé,... « _tellement parfait que s'en est effrayant_ » pensa Emma. Toutes les filles du village étaient bien sûr amoureuses de lui, c'était ridicule. Juste derrière il y avait Ralf, son cousin, sans doute le futur chef, qui avait déjà la stature et l'expression féroce des guerriers Vikings. Il lui manquait seulement la maturité. Il était suivi des deux jumeaux Helgue et Helgua en train de se chamailler, comme d'habitude. Helgua était la seule fille de leur groupe et sans doute destinée, elle, à devenir une des rares guerrières de Berk. Et enfin, un peu en retrait, venait Olaf. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi sportif que les quatre autres mais il était grand, très fort et il n'avait pas d'autres amis alors il suivait le groupe comme son ombre.

Soudain le regard d'Emma fut attiré loin du groupe d'adolescents par une lumière bleue. En même temps plusieurs personnes crièrent « Furie nocturne ! Tous à terre ! ». Gobber tira Emma à l'abri du comptoir juste à temps, une explosion suivie d'un souffle impressionnant projeta des bouts de bois en feu dans la boutique. Gobber se releva, et regarda d'où venait l'explosion. Il se saisit d'une protèse-marteau qu'il fixa à son bras amputé puis il se tourna vers Emma.

– Ils ont besoin de moi, cria-t-il par-dessus le vacarme de la bataille, j'y vais. Toi tu restes là, tu ne bouges pas. Je reviens.

Sur ce il partit en boitant avec un puissant cri de guerre. Emma se retrouva toute seule sur le seuil de la forge. La peur la gagna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si un dragon s'approchait ? Elle regarda anxieusement à l'extérieur et se baissa pour éviter le souffle d'une nouvelle attaque du Furie Nocturne sur une tour de garde. Une fois l'explosion passée elle se releva brutalement et plissa les yeux. C'était bien ce qui lui semblait, elle venait d'apercevoir son père, facilement reconnaissable à sa longue chevelure rousse. Il se trouvait en haut de la tour de grade prise pour cible par le dragon légendaire. La tour tenait encore mais peut-être plus pour longtemps, l'animal avait l'air drôlement décidé à l'abattre et tout le monde ici savait qu'un furie nocturne, ça ne rate jamais sa cible. Ce dragon était le plus redoutable de tous. Il allait tellement vite que personne n'avait jamais vu à quoi il ressemblait ni quelle était sa taille. Autant lorsqu'un dragon pointait le bout de son museau tout viking qui se respecte était sommé de le terrasser, autant quand le furie nocturne laissait entendre le sifflement aigu qui précédait le lancement de son missile brûlant tout le monde s'aplatissait sur le sol. Emma avait peur pour son père, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Le mystérieux reptile réapparut et frappa encore une fois, cela la décida. Elle se précipita à l'arrière de la forge où se trouvait le prototype de son lanceur de bolas. Elle l'avait fabriqué car elle savait que son père rêvait qu'elle tue un jour un dragon mais elle savait aussi qu'elle en était incapable, au moins physiquement. Cette machine était conçue pour faire le travail pour elle. Gobber avait trouvé son idée ridicule, pour lui rien ne valait une bonne vielle masse, et il avait refusé de l'aider. Il était temps de savoir si l'engin marchait.

Elle alla aussi vite qu'elle pu, slalomant entre les vikings qui courraient dans tous les sens et les dragons qui faisaient parfois des passages rasant, emportant sur leur passage un ou deux moutons. Elle poussait son lanceur comme une brouette vers un terrain dégagé avec une bonne vue sur la tour de garde. Eux même, là-bas en hauteur, essayaient de se défendre avec des catapultes. Cela tenait le dragon suffisamment éloigné mais ils allaient bientôt être à cours de munitions. Ne venait-il donc à l'idée d'aucun de ces stupides vikings d'abandonner la tour et de sauver leurs vies ? Évidemment non. Ils étaient suicidaires mais surtout têtus. Et puis cette idée selon laquelle mourir l'épée dans la main menait tout droit au paradis n'arrangeait rien.

Emma ouvrit sa machine, le mécanisme était bien huilé, il lui suffisait de tirer sur un ficelle pour que tout se déploie. Elle plaça son œil sur le viseur et elle attendit. Le coin qu'elle s'était trouvé était à l'écart du village et les bruits de la bataille étaient assez lointains, dans le silence incongru elle pouvait entendre ses oreilles bourdonner. Enfin elle vit une forme noire filer au travers du ciel étoilé vers la tour. Elle visa. Le dragon piqua, fit feu et au moment au il remontait en chandelle Emma tira à son tour. La force du tir la projeta en arrière mais elle entendit un cri aigu et se releva à temps pour apercevoir la forme sombre chuter quelque part au milieu de l'île aux corbeaux. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, osant à peine y croire. Elle l'avait touché, elle l'avait eu !

En haut de la tour tous les vikings avaient été autant surpris de voir le dragon chuter sans qu'ils aient rien fait. Ils tournèrent leurs regards dans la direction d'où avait semblé venir un tir. Ils virent, non sans une certaine surprise, la fille du chef seule à côté d'une machine ne bois. Son père écarquilla les yeux et cria « Emma ! Derrière toi ! ». Tout en bas, sur la terre ferme, Emma leva la tête quand elle entendit son père crier. Elle se retourna et, effectivement, derrière elle se trouvait un immense cauchemar monstrueux. Il rampait vers elle avec un éclat gourmand au fond de son œil jaune. Elle ne pu retenir un cris de terreur et recula de quelques pas en trébuchant presque. Le dragon se ramassa sur lui-même pour se jeter sur elle. Elle prit la fuite. Elle courrait, courrait plus vite qu'elle n'avait jamais couru. C'était un même un miracle que ses jambes ne se soient pas déjà dérobées sous elle. Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa trajectoire et pourtant ses pieds semblaient savoir où ils allaient. Elle s'engouffra dans un passage étroit entre deux maisons. Son poursuivant lui envoya un jet de flammes qui roussit le bout sa tresse mais il ne pouvait pas la suivre dans cet endroit-là. Emma continua à courir vers la place du village où elle espérait trouver de l'aide. Elle entendait derrière elle les ailes du dragon qui battaient l'air. Puis son père surgit devant elle et elle se réfugia derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement, complètement essoufflée, tremblant de tous ses membres.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit quand les guerriers formèrent un cercle autour de leur chef et du dragon. Stoick frappa sa masse dans sa main libre dans un attitude clairement intimidante. Il avait un sourire de défi et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Le feu de la bataille avait souvent cet effet là sur les guerriers, ils n'étaient plus tout-à-fait eux-mêmes.

Le vikings se pencha en avant, plissa les yeux. Le cauchemar monstrueux aussi plia ses pattes pour plaquer son ventre contre le sol. Tous les deux commencèrent à décrire un cercle. Les clameurs commençaient à s'échapper des lèvres des guerriers placés tout autour de l'arène improvisée. Ils avaient l'air tout aussi enfiévrés que leur chef. Brusquement le dragon ouvrit ses mâchoires, une lave visqueuse déboulant du fond de sa gorge. Stoick s'élança et abattit sa masse, fermant la gueule du dragon au moment où il allait expulser un jet de flammes. Forcé de ravaler son propre magma brulant le reptile hoqueta. Observant les alentours il vit que la plupart de ses pairs étaient repartis. Il était maintenant seul au milieu d'un cercle d'hommes tous prêts à lui régler son compte. Il choisit la raison et s'envola.

La bataille était finie et un silence presque irréel recouvrit le petit village alors que les premières lueurs du jour éclairaient de leurs timides rayons les vestiges du combat. Entre les nuages filants les dernières ombres de leurs ennemis ailés disparaissaient, emportant avec eux quelques moutons supplémentaires. Stoick se retourna vers sa fille les sourcils froncés.

– Emma... , sa voix était basse mais menaçante.

– Oui papa ?

La voix d'Emma était faible et plus aiguë que d'habitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?, explosa-t-il, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

– Je vous ai débarrassé du furie nocturne, se justifia Emma la colère raffermissant sa voix. Il semblait décidé à réduire cette tour en tas de ruines et aucun de vous ne semblait avoir l'élémentaire bon sens d'abandonner vos positions. Alors je lui ai tiré dessus avec un lanceur que j'ai inventé et...

– Emma ! l'interrompis Stoick

– Et je l'ai eu ! Ajouta l'adolescente encore plus fort. Vous avez bien vu que je l'ai touché. Il est tombé sur l'île aux corbeaux j'en suis presque sûre. Il faut lancer des recherches...

– EMMA ! Ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai suffisamment à faire sans devoir écouter tes sornettes et garder un œil sur toi en permanence.

– Mais vous avez bien vu que je l'ai touché...

– Ce n'est pas un ridicule bolas qui abat un furie nocturne ! Il est surement déjà repartis ton dragon alors maintenant tu rentres à la maison et, par Thor, tu y restes ! Gobber tu la raccompagne.

Puis il tourna les talons lançant déjà des ordres à la ronde. Gobber poussa Emma de sa main valide. Sur son passage les villageois se mettaient à murmurer. Emma connaissait bien ces regards, ils disaient ''regardez c'est la fille du chef, celle qui fait tout cafouiller à chaque raid ''. La tête baissée, les joues rouges elle se frayait un chemin pour s'échapper de là le plus vite possible, elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Alors qu'elle allait enfin quitter la place du village Emma tomba sur Ralf.

– Ah! T'as fait fort cette fois cousine ! Se moqua celui-ci avec son habituel sourire écœurant. Depuis quand tu envisages une carrière de guerrière ?

Helge s'esclaffa, suivit plus timidement par Olaf. Arwen et Helga se contentèrent d'un sourire vaguement moqueur.

– Et toi Ralf, répliqua Emma, t'étais où quand le furie attaquait la tour ? En train d'essayer d'éteindre une maison en flamme avec ton ridicule petit sceau ?

Le regard de Ralf se rétrécit mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Gobber coupa court à la dispute naissante et poussa Emma à avancer.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Emma était plongée dans ses pensées et Gobber observait son visage blessé sans savoir quoi faire. Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le seuil de la maison Emma releva enfin la tête et lui demanda:

– Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi au juste ? Je croyais qu'il voulait que je me montre digne de ma mère en tuant des dragons. Là j'ai attaqué et envoyé valser un furie nocturne – rien de moins – et il me renvoie à la maison. Je comprends plus rien, Gobber, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

– Bah! Il a eu peur pour toi c'est tout, il ne s'attendait pas à te voir...Et puis tu as quand même failli te faire croquer par le cauchemar monstrueux. Tu as encore des progrès à faire.

Emma resta silencieuse. Gobber se rendit compte que se paroles ne la réconfortaient pas alors il ajouta:

– En tout cas j'aurais jamais cru que ton lanceur marcherait, je t'ai sous-estimé !

Cela arracha un petit sourire à Emma mais il s'évanouit presque aussitôt quand la jeune fille se retourna pour entrer dans sa demeure. Gobber la laissa s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, complètement impuissant.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**La première partie de cette histoire est entièrement écrite donc je poserai tous les chapitres de toute façon (sans doute au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine). Mais si ils y a des gens qui passent pas là, faites moi quand même signe !**


	2. L'île aux corbeaux

**Chapitre 2: L'île aux corbeaux**

Après s'être lavée puis rhabillée Emma décida qu'elle ne se recoucherait pas. Le soleil était levé maintenant de toute façon et puis elle avait eu bien trop d'adrénaline quelques moments plus tôt pour pouvoir se rendormir. Elle décida d'aller voir si Gudrun avait besoin de son aide. Gudrun était la plus vieille du village, elle savait les secrets des plantes et était le médecin du village. Emma la rencontrait souvent quand, petite déjà, elle allait explorer la forêt autour du village. La vieille femme lui avait appris à reconnaître les plantes, à les utiliser ainsi que beaucoup d'autres choses comme le nom des étoiles ou des animaux. Emma l'aimait beaucoup. Maintenant qu'elle se faisait vieille Emma l'aidait quelques fois, elle allait notamment lui chercher des plantes dans la forêt. Après chaque attaque tous les blessés se rendaient chez elle et la pauvre femme avait de plus en plus de mal à soigner tout le monde.

Emma ouvrit la porte d'entrée et elle sursauta quand elle vit la forme imposante de son père qui s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il fronça les sourcils quand il la remarqua et lui barra le passage.

– Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

– Je vais aider Gudrun, siffla Emma entre ses dents, la rage la prenait à la gorge.

– Bon, mais je te le dis pour la dernière fois Emma : lors de la prochaine attaque tu ne bouges pas de la maison. Je ne veux même pas te voir à la forge. C'est compris ?

Emma baissa la tête pour masquer l'éclat fureur qui passa dans ses yeux.

– Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris.

Elle se faufila dehors sans relever la tête.

#

Gudrun fut effectivement contente de la voir arriver, assaillie comme elle l'était par une foule demandant ses soins. Elle confia à Emma le soin de s'occuper des ''blessures légère''. Les vikings n'étaient pas du genre à se plaindre au moindre bobo et par ''blessures légères'' Gudrun entendait brûlures au second degré, plaies peu profondes mais qui risquaient de s'infecter et quelques ecchymoses larges comme son poing. Emma nettoyait, désinfectait, attachait des bandes de tissus et répétait les recommandations : ne pas mettre la plaie sous l'eau, ne pas la salir, revenir dans quelques jours pour refaire le pansement... De son côté Gudrun soignait les fractures en imbibant des bouts de tissus de résine de pin. En plus de ses propriétés désinfectantes, la résine en durcissant faisait de très bons plâtres. Elle s'occupait aussi des brûlures encore plus graves.

Quand elle eu finit, Emma vint demander si elle pouvait faire autre chose.

– Non, mais j'apprécie que tu sois venue mon enfant, lui dit la vieille femme en lui souriant tendrement et en lui caressant la joue. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits cette nuit.

– Ah ! Emma eu un rire désabusé, ils t'ont tous dit à quel point je me suis ridiculisée, coursée par un cauchemar monstrueux ?

– Mais non, ils n'ont pas été si méchants. Certains se demandaient si tu avais vraiment touché le furie nocturne.

– Je l'ai touché, assena la jeune fille, mais d'après mon père cela n'a servi à rien...

– Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, n'essaye pas de devenir ce que Stoick veut que tu sois, soit toi-même. Il acceptera. Il réalisera que tu peux être quelqu'un de respecté et admiré sans pour autant être la meilleure tueuse de dragon.

– Merci Gudrun mais tu es bien la seule à croire en moi.

Gudrun lui adressa un petit sourire connaisseur, le sourire de celui qui sait et considère qu'il est inutile de continuer d'argumenter avec son interlocuteur. Ça énervait Emma quand elle lui souriait comme ça. Elle était reconnaissante à Gudrun d'essayer de lui remonter le moral mais tout ça ce n'étaient que des paroles vides telles que sont capables d'en débiter tous les vieux sages à longueur de journée. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais ''quelqu'un de respecté et d'admiré''. Elle n'était que la froussarde, la fille du chef qui ne faisait que se ridiculiser chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se faire remarquer.

Pour une fille ce n'était pas en soi un déshonneur total de n'être ni courageuse ni sportive, les femmes étaient la plupart du temps les gardiennes du foyer. Mais elle était l'unique fille du chef et tellement d'espoirs pesaient sur ses épaules qu'elle se sentait obligée d'essayer au minimum de les satisfaire ; et à chaque fois elle échouait.

Elle rentra et essaya de faire un peu de ménage pour se changer les idées. Sa mère étant morte elle était la seule femme dans cette maison et, par conséquent, c'était à elle de s'occuper du foyer. Elle avait été instruite depuis l'âge de sept ans par sa tante à faire le ménage, le repas, gérer les stocks de nourriture... D'habitude cela la délassait d'effectuer ces tâches automatiques, cela laissait son esprit libre et elle s'évadait alors dans le pays des rêves éveillés. Mais aujourd'hui rester à l'intérieur la frustrait, elle tournait en rond comme un dragon en cage. Elle finit par abandonner et monta dans sa chambre pour se changer.

#

Elle enfila sa tenue d'aventurière : un pantalon assez serré qu'elle s'était cousu afin de pouvoir courir dans la foret sans être gênée par sa jupe. Puis elle prépara son sac : son carnet avec toutes les cartes qu'elle s'était faites des environs, son crayon, une gourde d'eau, du pain, quelques fruits et son poignard, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut rencontrer dans la forêt.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait clandestinement, elle passa par la porte de derrière. Il n'y avait aucune autre hutte entre sa maison et la forêt aussi elle ne croisa personne mais elle se fit quand même discrète. Son père ne savait surement pas qu'elle allait dans la forêt, parfois des après-midi entières, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais laissée s'y enfoncer si profondément. De toutes façon il rentrait très tard et les jours où il rentrait avant elle, elle inventait des mensonges, son préféré étant qu'elle était chez Gudrun. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Une fois à l'abri des arbres millénaires de la forêt, elle prit la direction de l'île aux corbeaux. Quitte à être déçue elle voulait quand même vérifier si le dragon ne gisait pas blessé quelque part... ou mort. Elle n'y avait pas encore réfléchit et la pensée qu'elle ait pu tuer le dragon la frappa. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait quand même pas qu'elle le tue. Puis elle se reprit bien sûr que si, il le méritait, s'il avait réussi à abattre la tour il aurait tué des dizaines des leurs, dont son père. Rassurée par cette pensée, elle continua son chemin.

Elle se déplaçait aisément dans la forêt, elle aimait vraiment cet endroit. Cette odeur d'humidité, de mousses et de terre, les chants des oiseaux, les grincements des branches au grès du vent, c'était son univers, sa liberté. Petite elle passait des heures à y jouer quand elle ne supportait plus de rester seule dans une maison vide. Elle avait appris à construire des cabanes, grimper aux arbres, suivre des animaux à la trace, … Elle pensait souvent à la forêt comme sa véritable mère qui l'avait toujours accueillit et réconfortée. Elle ne dévoilait sa véritable personnalité que quand elle était sous la protection de la forêt et personne, pas même Gudrun, ne connaissait la forêt mieux qu'elle.

Avec l'arrivée du printemps la verdure réapparaissait peu à peu et le soleil rasant du matin faisait de l'entrelacs de branches nues qu'il traversait un labyrinthe féérique. Elle se déplaçait dans ce labyrinthe sans une hésitation malgré l'absence de sentier. Elle arriva au bout de l'île principale, celle où se trouvait le village. Pour gagner l'île aux corbeaux il lui fallait maintenant traverser un bras de mer. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait explorer les îlots alentours. Elle s'était fabriqué en secret, pendant plusieurs nuits le printemps dernier, un bateau de fortune. Il prenait un peu l'eau mais il était largement suffisant pour faire la traversée. Elle accosta sur une toute petite plage accessible seulement à marée basse, attacha le bateau et commença à gravir les falaises qui entouraient le bout de cailloux pointant hors de la mer qu'était l'île aux corbeaux. Si elle avait choisi cette plage c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait au pied d'une des falaises les plus faciles à escalader et surtout à désescalader. Une fois en haut elle commença à arpenter l'île tout en gardant un œil sur sa carte grossière afin de ne rater aucun recoin.

Elle marcha, quadrilla le terrain, regardant partout, derrière chaque buisson, dans chaque ravine, mais au bout d'une heure elle n'avait rien trouvé, pas un seul dragon, pas même une écaille ou un quelconque signe de présence. Elle s'assit au bord d'un ruisseau pour se reposer. Elle était pourtant absolument certaine qu'elle l'avait touché et elle l'avait vu, de ses yeux vu, voleter vers la masse sombre de cette île tandis qu'il perdait de l'altitude. Son père devait avoir raison, le dragon était partit depuis longtemps. Pour une fois qu'elle leur disait la vérité il fallait que ce fichu dragon se volatilise... elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'elle avait vraiment réussi à le toucher cette fois et tout le monde allait encore la prendre pour une folle, doublée d'une menteuse. Quelle poisse !

Cette fois c'était décidé, elle abandonnait. Si son père ne la soutenait pas plus que ça dans ses tentatives pour devenir une guerrière ça ne valait pas la peine qu'elle continue. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle sorte ? Et bien elle ne sortirait plus. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait tout ça pour son plaisir à elle. Et puis si un dragon la découvrait toute seule chez elle et bien tant pis, elle mourait. Stoick s'en mordrait bien les doigts. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne serait plus là pour lui dire « J'avais raison ». Cette pensée la fit sourire amèrement. Elle mangea quelques fruits secs puis se leva en soupirant. Assez de caprices, il fallait qu'elle rentre.

Elle prit la direction de la petite plage en trainant des pieds. Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Soudain elle pila et cligna des yeux. Là, à quelques mètres d'elle il y avait une trouée dans les branchages denses qui couvraient la forêt. Elle s'approcha doucement, son regard s'abaissa. Au sol, juste en dessous des branches brisées, il y avait une grande trainée de terre fraichement retournée qui descendait dans un petit fossé naturel. Lutant pour garder son calme, Emma s'approcha pour regarder le long de la pente. Elle se cacha derrière un tronc, rassembla son courage et regarda. Par tous les dieux ! Il y avait bien une forme sombre au bas de la pente. Son poignard à la main elle s'avança. La forme n'avait pas l'air de bouger. Elle descendit dans le fossé le dos courbé puis se faufila derrière un gros rocher un peu sur le côté. Depuis son abri, elle observa la bête.

C'était bien un dragon qui était couché sur le flanc, sans mouvement. Il était couvert d'écailles noires, avait quatre pattes plutôt courtes mais qui semblaient puissantes et une paire d'aile dont elle avait du mal à évaluer l'envergure car elles étaient repliées et maintenues ainsi par les cordes du bola qu'elle avait lancé. Une chose était sûre : elle n'avait jamais vu un dragon pareil. Bizarrement, il semblait beaucoup moins dangereux que ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser : pas de pics hérissés sur tout le corps, pas de longues griffes crochues, pas de museau pointu avec des crocs acérés… Certes, l'animal avait une longue queue mais elle était lisse, avec juste un aileron tout au bout. Apparemment il était plus équipé pour la voltige que pour le corps à corps. Sa tête était assez large avec plusieurs paires d'appendices qui auraient pu être des oreilles s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux. C'était bien le plus beau dragon qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Elle ne le voyait pas bouger et elle n'entendait pas de respiration alors elle s'approcha pour vérifier qu'il était bien mort. Avec beaucoup de précautions, elle contourna son aile pour observer la tête de plus près. Elle tomba sur un œil ouvert. Elle eut un sursaut phénoménal et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Oui, le dragon la fixait avec cet œil vert grand ouvert mais dont la pupille se réduisait à un trait vertical. Elle resta quelques instants immobile, complètement pétrifiée, puis se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de fuir en courant. « _Si tu fais ça il va mourir _»_, _avertit une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui mais elle aivait déjà tranché cette question : il méritait de mourir ! « _Mais il a si peur... _»Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait un dragon à sa merci, c'était l'occasion rêvée de rendre son père fier d'elle. Il fallait juste qu'elle le tue et qu'elle ramène une preuve. « _Certes, _argumenta-t-elle avec elle-même, _mais après on attendrait d'elle qu'elle réitère l'exploit. Voulait-elle vraiment devenir une tueuse de dragons ? _» Non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas : elle était bien incapable d'achever l'animal, surtout s'il la regardait comme ça.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle pourrait essayer de convaincre son père de venir, il le terrasserait et elle gagnerait un peu de considération pour avoir participé à la capture de ce dragon légendaire. Mais elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de revenir avec tout un peloton d'exécution. Elle savait que ce monstre avait déjà tué des hommes du village mais il avait si peur... et puis les hommes du village avaient déjà tué des dragons... Tout cela la dépassait. Elle se calma. La situation était très simple : elle allait juste partir et tout oublier. Elle commença à se détourner puis s'arrêta et ferma les yeux très fort, en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Non, elle ne devait pas ! Ce n'était pas le moment pour une telle faiblesse. Oh et puis tant pis! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça !

Elle se retourna et s'avança doucement vers la créature, la main tendue. Alors qu'elle s'approchait le dragon bougea enfin, ses yeux se rétrécirent et il poussa un grognement sourd.

– Chut ! Chut... n'aie pas peur, je ne te tuerais pas, murmura Emma.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et avança la main pour la poser sur son cou. Quand sa main toucha ses écailles chaudes le dragon cessa de se débattre. Il respirait bruyamment, sa respiration était saccadée et elle lisait une véritable terreur dans ses yeux exorbités. Elle enleva sa main, prenant garde de ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques, et s'attaqua avec son poignard aux cordes qui le tenaient prisonnier. Elle voulait en trancher quelques-unes, peut-être fragiliser les autres, pour qu'elle ait le temps de partir avant qu'il ne se libère de lui-même. Mais elle avait sous-estimé l'animal. Il avait été immobile jusque-là mais alors que la troisième corde cédait, il déploya brusquement ses ailes, déchirant les cordes restantes et propulsant Emma contre le rocher derrière lequel elle s'était cachée un peu plus tôt. En un bond il la plaqua au sol, une patte lui comprimant la poitrine et l'empêchant presque de respirer. Son souffle rapide et puissant faisait voler les mèches sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle ne voyait que ses yeux passés de la terreur à la fureur. Il était si près que son museau touchait presque son nez. Il ouvrit la gueule, s'éleva, retomba une patte de chaque côté de sa tête et lui lança un cri incroyablement fort et féroce à la figure. La seconde d'après, il était partit mais elle l'entendit encore quelques secondes se débattre entre les branches des arbres.

Par Odin, Emma était à deux doigts de défaillir. Elle restait étalée sur le sol, sans force. Puis, tremblant comme une feuille, elle se releva et partit.

#

Elle fit le retour dans un état second. Trop de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse les formuler. Elle se força à reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle arrivait à l'orée de la forêt. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas trop de brindilles dans ses cheveux où sur ses vêtements. Après avoir frappé ses joues pour reprendre un peu de couleurs elle se faufila jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Heureusement son père n'était pas encore rentré. Elle monta se changer puis redescendit préparer le repas, elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains.


	3. L'arrivée de la belle saison

**J'ai un peu de retard cette semaine, pour cause de vacances, de déplacements et de difficultés d'accès à Internet mais bon, j'ai déjà fait pire qu'un jour de retard. **

**Je ne suis pas très très contente de ce chapitre, surtout la fin, mais bon, bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée de la belle saison**

Stoick rentra tard ce soir-là. Il avait été occupé toute la journée à organiser le nettoyage du village, s'assurer que les blessés allaient bien, enfin son rôle de chef quoi. Il se cachait à moitié la vérité. En réalité, il était mal à l'aise avec sa fille. Ça n'avait jamais été facile de l'élever seul, il ne savait absolument pas ce dont une fillette avait besoin. La grand-mère de la petite l'avait aidé avant qu'elle ne meure puis Judith, la femme de son frère, avait pris le relais. Maintenant elle n'avait plus besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle mais ça n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il avait parfois l'impression que sa propre fille était une étrangère. Assis près du feu à la regarder mettre la table, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle ressemblait à sa mère, tout en étant complètement différente. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux roux foncés, le même visage. Ça, elle était belle sa fille et il en était fier. Mais elle n'avait pas hérité du tempérament de feu de sa mère. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui inculquer les valeurs Viking lors de balades en forêt, mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. S'il avait eu un fils cela aurait été tellement plus simple ! Une fille resterait toujours un mystère pour lui. Il fallait sans doute qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'Emma ne serait jamais une guerrière. Il avait déjà pour projet de la marier à Ralf, son digne successeur à la tête du village. Mais cela lui laissait un goût amer à la bouche. Quoi qu'il fasse, la direction du village passerait aux Jorgenson et la grande et belle lignée des Horrendus Haddock s'éteindrait avec lui. Il avait échoué.

Se sentant observée, Emma se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire:

– Ce sera bientôt prêt.

Stoick lui renvoya son sourire tant bien que mal. Il ne devait pas encore se laisser abattre. Peut-être que Gobber avait raison. Il repensa à leur conversation, cette après-midi, juste après la réunion qu'il avait organisée.

Comme chaque année, Stoick avait profité de la motivation générée par l'attaque de la nuit pour proposer une nouvelle attaque du nid des dragons. Tout le monde savait que le nid se trouvait quelque part dans l'archipel du brouillard, il restait juste à trouver où. C'était pourquoi, depuis des générations, chaque printemps, une expédition était organisée. Le but était simple : trouver le nid et le détruire. Malgré le bruit qui commençait à courir parmi les villageois que ces expéditions faisaient beaucoup de mort sans rapporter aucun fruit, Stoick avait réussi à rassembler assez d'hommes. Le temps d'équiper les bateaux et ils partiraient.

Mais le printemps, ça voulait aussi dire la reprise de l'entrainement. En effet, chaque jeune Viking à partir de quinze ans était entrainé à devenir un vrai guerrier viking. Des filles étaient parfois acceptées, cette année, par exemple, il avait accepté que la jeune Helgua y aille. Elle était motivée, et si elle était un peu disciplinée elle ferait une bonne recrue. Stoick avait longtemps hésité à y envoyer Emma aussi. Elle était trop faible, elle se ferait déchirer en morceau par le premier dragon qu'elle rencontrerait. Gobber lui avait soutenu qu'il ne pouvait pas être sûr de ça. Il lui avait dit qu'Emma ne cherchait qu'à le rendre fier d'elle et qu'elle verrait cela comme une grande marque de confiance s'il la laissait y aller. Cela l'avait surpris, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'Emma essayait de devenir ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle était encore si loin du compte. Gobber avait même fait plusieurs allusions comme quoi il ne pourrait pas toujours empêcher Emma de partir à l'aventure. Emma, partir à l'aventure ! Gobber l'avait toujours fait rire ! Mais cela l'avait convaincu : Emma irait à l'entrainement.

#

Emma sortit de la cuisine le plat de sardines grillées dans les mains. Elle appela son père et ils s'installèrent chacun à un bout de la table. Le repas se fit en silence, dans cette atmosphère de malaise habituelle quand le père et la fille se retrouvaient seuls. Emma nota cependant que son père avait l'air plus agité que d'habitude. Quand il eut raclé trois fois son assiette vide il se décida à prendre la parole.

– Emma, on doit parler tous les deux

La jeune fille grimaça intérieurement, quand il commençait comme ça, ça finissait rarement bien.

– On a eu une réunion aujourd'hui. Dans deux jours je partirais pour une autre expédition vers le nid.

Cette fois Emma ne retint pas sa moue désabusée mais il ne sembla pas la remarquer et continua.

– Dans une semaine également l'entrainement reprendra. Je veux que tu y ailles.

Emma sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'y attendait qu'à moitié à celle-là. Elle pensait qu'elle serait cantonnée à la maison, comme d'habitude. En fait, à peine un jour plus tôt, elle aurait été contente qu'il lui fasse enfin confiance mais après ce qui venait de se passer avec le furie nocturne elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Serait-elle vraiment capable de tuer des dragons ?

– Euh... Papa... tu sais, c'est pas très grave si j'y vais pas.

– Je veux que tu y aille, répéta-t-il.

– Oui, mais moi je ne sais pas si je serais capable de tuer des dragons.

– Mais bien sûr que tu peux, tu vas apprendre. Et le jour où tu décapiteras ton premier Vipère…

Il inspira profondément le regard rêveur.

– … tu verras.

– Non Papa c'est pas ça, c'est pas, comment dire...

Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir alors qu'il semblait enfin prêt à lui accorder son estime.

– C'est pas la peur...je...je suis sûre que je n'arriverais pas à tuer un dragon.

– Écoute Emma, en tant que fille du chef tu portes tout l'honneur de notre peuple sur tes épaules, alors promet moi que tu feras de ton mieux.

– J'ai la vague impression de parler dans le vide, soupira Emma pour elle-même.

– Emma ! Promet moi que tu feras de ton mieux.

– Oui papa, lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres, je te promets.

Il l'observa encore un instant, incapable de déchiffrer son expression, puis il se leva et disparu bruyamment en haut des escaliers. Emma entendait encore ses pas lourds au-dessus de sa tête. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Voilà les ennuis qui commençaient.

#

Le lendemain, tout le village était en effervescence. Les vikings courraient dans tous les sens, portants des tonneaux, des armes... Les enfants, très excités, se faufilaient entre leurs jambes. Le cœur de toute cette activité était le port, les bateau y étaient nettoyés, appareillés, chargés. Ce jour-là était un jour de fête, la préparation des bateau au départ cela voulait dire que le printemps était de retour et le printemps ce n'était pas seulement le départ de l'expédition annuelle vers le nid, c'était aussi le départ des bateaux marchands qui allaient faire le tour des côtes écossaises, norvégiennes, peut-être même pousser jusqu'au Danemark. Dans une semaine, tout au plus, le village serait vide. Ne restaient que le minimum de guerriers pour protéger le village en cas d'attaque de dragons mais en général, à cette époque, les dragons étaient trop occupés à mettre en pièce les bateaux qui abordaient leur archipel pour attaquer le village. L'hiver avec ses tempêtes de neige et ses maladies était fini, on entrait enfin dans la belle saison.

Mais ce matin-là, malgré le temps au beau fixe et l'entrain général, Emma se leva d'humeur maussade. Dans une semaine, elle se retrouverait à l'entrainement, c'est-à-dire enfermée dans une cage avec un dragon et pleins d'occasions de se ridiculiser, ou de trépasser. Et puis aujourd'hui était aussi le jour où elle voyait certains guerriers de village pour la dernière fois. Chaque année, il y avait des morts parmi ceux qui partaient en expédition pour le nid et son père se trouverait peut-être parmi eux. Elle se terra toute la journée au fond de la forge où Gobber croulait sous les demandes de réparation de la part des hommes qui partaient. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à participer aux réjouissances.

Le soir, tout le village se retrouva sur le port pour saluer les héros. Stoick s'approcha de son vieil ami.

– Bon, eh bien, entraine bien les nouvelles recrues, prend soin de toi et garde un œil sur Emma, dit-il à Gobber.

Ladite Emma se renfrogna à ces paroles. Elle pouvait très bien se débrouiller seule.

– Et toi Stoick trouve ces dragons, massacre-les et reviens-nous vite.

– Ouais, marmonna le chef d'un ton bourru.

Puis il se tourna vers sa fille qui se trouvait juste à côté du forgeron.

– Hum…bon…souviens-toi Emma : rends moi fier.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa gorge était nouée. Stoick allait partir quand elle se décida :

– Et toi Papa, reviens vivant.

Son père répondit à cela par des raclements de gorge gênés enfin il se lui tourna le dos et embarqua.

Quand les bateaux eurent disparu à l'horizon, tout le monde se dispersa et Emma alla se percher au bord des falaises pour admirer le coucher de soleil et apprécier le vent remplis d'embruns dans ses cheveux.

Comme chaque année, elle était de nouveau seule pour plus de deux mois. Emma ne souffrait pas de la solitude même si elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Malgré son inquiétude quand elle savait son père embarqué dans une telle aventure elle aimait la liberté que cela lui offrait. Si elle se débrouillait bien pour éviter sa tante et Gobber, elle pourrait aller se balader dans la forêt tous les jours. Avant, quand Gobber était occupé à l'entrainement, elle pouvait même utiliser la forge à son insu. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait fabriqué son bateau, son poignard, mais aussi tout plein d'autres objets pour meubler la petite cabane qu'elle s'était aménagée sur une presqu'île au nord-est de l'île de Berk. Ce printemps, elle aurait un peu moins de temps, bien sûr, à cause de l'entrainement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de commencer de rêver à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire demain.

#

Emma profita à fond de sa première semaine, vivant de nature, d'eau fraîche et de liberté. Bien sûr elle devait être là tous les soirs au repas qui se prenait en commun dans la grande salle au centre du village, sa tante Judith y veillait. Elle venait parfois travailler un peu avec Gobber ou Gudrun pour ne pas inquiéter le peu de personnes qui faisaient attention à elle, mais le reste du temps elle courrait dans les bois, grimpait aux arbres, s'entrainait à faire des sauts périlleux et des cabrioles. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emma n'avait pas, c'était le vertige. Elle voyait quelques fois Arwen qui s'entrainait lui aussi dans la forêt. Elle l'avait discrètement observé il lançait férocement des haches dans les arbres, creusant de profondes entailles. Un jour où elle poursuivait un écureuil d'une race qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, elle n'avait pas fait attention et était tombée nez-à-nez avec le jeune homme. Il avait visiblement été surpris de la trouver là, courant comme une folle entre les branchages. Elle s'était dépêchée de disparaître de nouveau. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne dirait rien à personne. Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve.

Le troisième jour, elle était retournée sur l'île aux corbeaux. C'était stupide, mais elle voulait voir si le dragon était encore là. Elle avait bien vu qu'il ne s'était pas envolé normalement. Il avait l'air blessé et elle présumait qu'il s'était caché quelque part le temps de soigner ses blessures. Elle avait cherché, non sans mal, à retrouver l'endroit où il était tombé et de là elle était partie dans la direction où il s'était envolé. Elle cherchait dans tous les trous sombres qu'elle trouvait, sous les rochers, derrière les rideaux de verdure et bien qu'au bout de plusieurs heures elle n'ait pas encore retrouvé le dragon, elle y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Elle s'imaginait combien de cachètes secrètes elle pourrait s'aménager sur celle île et elle en profitait pour compléter la carte qu'elle avait fait de l'île en marquant le plus précisément qu'elle le pouvait les lieux les plus intéressants.

Elle venait justement de découvrir une crevasse entre deux rochers couverts de mousse. Elle y descendit un peu maladroitement. La crevasse était beaucoup plus longue que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle formait un véritable tunnel. Elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la lumière à l'autre bout. Par la brèche dans la roche, elle voyait de la verdure, elle entendait des oiseaux qui chantaient. Elle hâta le pas, pressée de découvrir le trésor qui semblait l'attendre au bout de ce souterrain. Elle avança la main pour s'appuyer contre la pierre et se pencher au dehors. À ce moment-là, une forme noire passa juste devant elle, la plongeant dans le noir pendant une angoissante seconde. Elle se recula brusquement et tomba à la renverse. Assise les mains dans la terre, elle reprenait sa respiration.

Qu'est-ce c'était ? Elle pensa immédiatement au dragon et son cœur fit un bond. Elle se releva prudemment et s'approcha de nouveau de l'extrémité du tunnel. Elle vit, plusieurs mètres à sa droite, le dragon glisser le long d'une falaise de pierre et chuter au sol. Elle se pencha un peu plus. Il se releva immédiatement pour s'envoler lourdement à l'assaut d'une autre paroi verticale de l'autre côté du trou de verdure dans lequel il avait échoué. Emma prit enfin le temps d'observer l'endroit qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle se trouvait devant un petit cirque encerclé de hautes falaises de pierre grise croulant sous la végétation. Au milieu de l'arène naturelle, une étroite cascade alimentait un lac en partie colonisé par les roseaux. Il y avait quelques arbres qui bénéficiaient d'assez d'espace pour développer de larges branches basses et tortueuses, le reste de la clairière était occupé par des herbes sauvages et des petites fleurs de prairies. C'était proprement magnifique mais ce n'était pas le moment pour s'extasier sur les merveilles de la nature.

Le furie nocturne n'arrivait visiblement pas à s'envoler assez haut pour s'échapper. Il avait dû être blessé plus gravement qu'Emma ne l'avait d'abord pensé. La jeune fille ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Après deux ou trois autres assauts ratés, le dragon abandonna. Par frustration il lança un grand jet de flammes sur la terre déjà bien brûlée de sa prison. Emma nota son air fatigué et sa respiration sifflante, elle chercha des traces de blessures sur ses ailes qui auraient expliqué son incapacité à voler mais ne trouva rien. Ce n'est qu'après, qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'un aileron au bout de la queue. De l'autre côté sa peau était toute boursouflée mais la plaie était plutôt bien cicatrisée, il ne saignait plus et la peau n'était déjà plus à vif.

Elle resta encore de longues minutes à l'observer tout en restant cachée. Elle fit quelques croquis du dragon que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était grâce à Gobber qu'elle avait appris à dessiner. Il lui avait appris comment établir des maquettes et des croquis avant de forger un nouvel objet. Elle avait très vite pris gout à dessiner tout ce qu'elle voyait et depuis elle ne partait nulle part sans son carnet et son bâton de fusain. Elle finit par repartir mais elle se promit qu'elle reviendrait. Elle était contente, en quelque sorte, que le dragon ne puisse pas s'échapper pour l'instant, ainsi elle pourrait le revoir. Malgré tout, la culpabilité ne la quittait pas. Elle avait privé le pauvre animal de sa liberté et elle se devait de tout faire pour la lui rendre.


	4. Entrainement

**Cette fois je poste un peu en avance parce que dès demain je n'aurais plus internet pendant deux semaines (peut-être plus). Mais j'essayerai de trouver une solution pour poster quand même un chapitre le week-end prochain :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Entrainement**

La semaine passa trop vite au goût d'Emma. Bien plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se trouva sur le chemin de l'arène du village pour son premier jour d'entrainement. Elle trainait des pieds, imaginant déjà les regards des autres quand ils la verraient arriver et leurs remarques moqueuses. Elle avait pris soin d'arriver juste à l'heure mais tous les autres étaient déjà là. Ils étaient tellement excités de commencer l'entrainement qu'ils avaient dû arriver à l'aube. Quelques-uns des plus âgés, ceux qui avaient 17 ou 18 ans s'échauffaient déjà. Arwen et Ralf, qui avaient 16 ans tous les deux et qui avaient commencé l'entrainement l'an dernier, se défiaient à l'épée.

Son cousin Ralf fut le premier à la remarquer et il en fut si surpris qu'il en oublia qu'il se battait contre Arwen. Ce dernier profita de ce moment d'inattention pour faire tomber son arme des mains de son adversaire et le plaquer contre le mur son épée sur la gorge. Emma lança un regard moqueur à son cousin. Il se dégagea rapidement et s'approcha d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emma ? C'est l'arène ici, je crois que tu t'es égarée.

– C'est gentil de t'inquiéter cousin mais je suis bien au bon endroit.

– Hein ? intervint Helgue. Tu participes à l'entrainement ?

Sa figure laissait voir toute son incrédulité.

– Oui, dit Emma d'une voix ferme, et ça me plait autant d'être ici que si on m'avait envoyé récurer la mangeoire aux cochons.

Ralf ricana suivi, comme toujours, par Helgue, Helgua et Olaf.

– Fais gaffe quand même c'est dangereux ici, tu pourrais te casser un doigt en essayant de soulever une masse ou un dragon pourrait te marcher dessus sans même le faire exprès.

– Ça confirme ce que je pensais : cet endroit est une vraie salle de torture. Je me demande combien de jeunes sont déjà mort à l'entrainement.

– Une cinquantaine depuis que Thorkil le toqué a instauré l'entrainement obligatoire pour les plus de 15 ans il y a de cela trois générations, intervint Gobber surgissant derrière le groupe d'adolescents, mais rassurez-vous les règles de sécurité se sont beaucoup améliorées depuis. Bon, trêve de discussion les jeunes ! La première semaine je vais surtout m'occuper des petits nouveaux. Leif, Folker et Godfried vous allez vous entrainer au lancer de hache. Je veux voir chaque lancé toucher le centre. Arwen et Ralf, continuez donc à vous battre à l'épée. Vous quatre, vous venez avec moi.

Les ''quatre'' c'étaient Emma, Helgue, Helgua et Olaf qui avaient tous 15 ans. C'était assez remarquable de voir que dans leur tranche d'âge, il y avait autant de filles que de garçons à l'entrainement. Gobber les emmena à l'extérieur de l'arène, sur la place du village puis leur fit face, les mains dans le dos, comme un général examinant ses troupes.

– Bon. Un viking c'est avant tout un sportif capable de marcher pendant des heures sans se plaindre ou de soulever des tonneaux entiers de cervoise. Donc c'est partit : vous me faites 10 tours du Hall au pas de course puis vous me montez et descendez dix fois les gradins autour de l'arène.

#

La course à pied ça allait encore, Emma n'était pas trop mauvaise. Elle courait peut-être moins vite qu'Helgue et Helgua mais elle était plus endurante. En revanche, l'exercice n'avait pas l'air d'être du goût d'Olaf qui suait dès le troisième tour et marchait en soufflant comme un élan au quatrième. La montée des gradins fut plus douloureuse. Les marches leur arrivaient au milieu de la cuisse, étant conçues pour être des rangs de sièges, et au bout de cinq allers retours Emma avait les jambes en feu. Heureusement, elle n'était pas la seule et elle fut contente de voir, qu'en fin de compte, elle était aussi sportive qu'Helgue ou Helgua. Les sorties en forêt avaient fini par payer.

Quand ils furent tous de retour devant lui, pantelants, Gobber reprit :

– Bien. On passe à la discipline maitresse de votre entrainement : le combat à l'épée. Ce n'est pas la technique la plus efficace contre les dragons mais vous n'arriverez pas encore à soulever des haches ou des masses alors on va commencer par là. Le combat à l'épée c'est une matière noble que tout viking se doit de maitriser s'il veut un jour protéger son île contre les envahisseurs...

« Personne n'aurait l'idée d'envahir Berk de toute façon, se dit Emma, on peut remercier les dragons pour ça ! »

– … Aujourd'hui vous allez apprendre l'esquive.

Il distribua des épées d'entrainement, moins tranchantes et plus légères, et des boucliers, bien lourds et bien épais, eux. Emma se fit une petite note mentale : « penser à me fabriquer un bouclier plus léger ! ». Gobber appela Ralf et Arwen.

– Deux par deux, vous passerez devant Ralf et Arwen. Vous deux vous les attaquez avec des passes basiques, pas trop fort, et ils doivent esquiver. C'est compris ?

Il partit s'occuper de leurs ainés. Ralf avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ridiculiser les plus jeunes était son activité favorite.

– Qui commence ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Helgue et Helgua se portèrent immédiatement volontaires. Cela ne pris pas longtemps au deux plus âgés pour mettre leurs adversaires K.O. . Les jumeaux étaient vifs et rusées mais encore très maladroits dans leurs mouvements. Ce fut au tour d'Emma et Olaf. La première se dirigea résolument vers Arwen. Hors de question de laisser son cousin la ridiculiser, elle était sure qu'il chercherait à la blesser.

Arwen lui laissa à peine le temps de se mettre en garde avant d'attaquer.

Emma pantelait, elle peinait à garder le rythme. L'épée d'Arwen surgissait sans cesse tout autour d'elle et elle avait du mal à lever son bouclier à temps pour l'éviter. Gobber ne leur avait-il pas demandé de ne pas y aller trop fort ? Son bras commençait à s'engourdir. Ce fichu boucler était bien trop lourds et il la gênait dans ses mouvements. Arwen se fendit en avant pour essayer de toucher sa hanche. Emma esquiva en se tournant sur le côté et envoya rouler son le bouclier dans la poussière dans la même geste. Arwen haussa les sourcils. Elle bougeait bien plus vite maintenant et elle pouvait bloquer l'épée de son adversaire avec la sienne sans être gênée. Arwen accéléra la cadence. Seule sa souplesse permettait encore à Emma de rester en lice. Puis il s'approcha brusquement, sa lame passant juste à côté d'elle, il se baissa et ramena son bras vers lui fauchant par la même occasion les jambes d'Emma avec le plat de sa lame. Dans un réflexe destiné à ne pas s'étaler sur le dos, elle s'élança en arrière, fit un flip-flop et atterrit sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin.

Arwen avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas possible, cette fille lui filait entre les doigts avec la souplesse d'un chat. Il fronça les sourcils et repris en amplifiant ses attaques. Tant pis pour les ordres de Gobber, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fillette gagner. En deux temps trois mouvements il l'avait acculée contre le mur, l'épée sous la gorge.

– C'était pas trop mal, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle, mais tu n'aurais pas dû laisser tomber ton bouclier. Cette technique est bonne en duel mais au milieu d'une mêlée tu te serais retrouvée embrochée.

« Et un sourire avec un petit ''tu feras mieux la prochaine fois'' c'est trop dur pour toi ?» pensa Emma. Au lieu de ça, elle lui adressa un petit sourire timide et alla ramasser son bouclier.

Quand elle revint à sa place, elle vit que tout le monde la regardait. Olaf avait apparemment fini son combat depuis longtemps et ils avaient tous eut le loisir d'observer Arwen la faire danser à coup d'épée au milieu de l'arène. Super. Malgré tout, personne, pas même Ralf, ne fit de commentaires. Ils la regardaient tous, tantôt avec un regard étonné, tantôt en fronçant les sourcils. Elle fut reconnaissante à Gobber de détourner leur attention, ces nouveaux regards la laissaient perplexe.

Après les avoir laissés se faire humilier, Gobber consentit enfin à leur enseigner quelques techniques de garde et d'esquive. Ils se firent encore mettre au tapis deux ou trois fois par les deux jeunes hommes de seize ans. Maintenant qu'elle était obligée de garder son bouclier, Emma se débrouillait beaucoup moins bien.

#

L'après-midi, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses : le combat contre un dragon. Ils étaient tous dans l'arène. Emma leva les yeux pour observer le tressage de chaînes larges comme son bras au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient aussi enfermés que le dragon qui allait bientôt leur foncer dessus. Bien sûr, Gobber n'avait donné aucunes consignes. Il préférait ''l'apprentissage sur le tas'' et même Helgue avait un teint légèrement vert. Sa sœur à côté de lui, était concentrée. Gobber faisait le tour de l'arène, fier comme celui qui fait visiter sa demeure. Il désignait les portes, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres et dont certaines tremblaient sur leurs gonds.

– Vous avez ici quelques beaux spécimens, pavoisait-il. Le cauchemar monstrueux...

Il désigna une porte barrée horizontalement par un épais rondin de bois.

– Peut se mettre en flammes, mâchoires ultra puissantes, récita Olaf à toute vitesse.

– Le vipère, continua Gobber en passant devant la deuxième cage.

– Ultra rapide, peut courir à plus vite qu'un cheval lancé au galop...

– Le terreur terrible...

– Crache de l'acide sur sa victime pour la prédigestion...

– Comment ça, de l'acide ? intervint Emma paniquée par les murmures de son voisin.

– Le hideux bragetor, présenta Gobber en haussant la voix.

– Crache un gaz inflammable, son venin vous tue en quelques secondes...

– Du VENIN ? couina Emma

– C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI TOUT LES DEUX ! intervint Gobber agacé. Et enfin votre adversaire du jour : le Gronkle

– Peut déchiqueter de l'acier rien qu'avec ses dents, murmura quand même Olaf à sa voisine.

Emma déglutit mais c'était trop tard, Gobber avait ouvert la cage.

Le dragon s'élança comme un missile dans l'arène. Emma alla se plaquer contre le mur. Avec un peu de chance, il ne la verrait pas. Les cinq garçons plus âgés se tenaient à l'écart. Leur rôle, en principe, c'était juste de protéger les quatre novices pour leur baptême du feu.

– Aujourd'hui on va se contenter de la défense, expliqua Gobber. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour vous protéger ?

– Un bouclier, cria Helgua

– Exactement! Un bouclier. Allez en prendre un!

Ils se précipitèrent tous. Emma soupira intérieurement. Elle avait mal au bras...elle n'avait nulle envie de trimbaler encore ce poids partout pour éviter le dragon elle faisait plus confiance à ses jambes ! Elle alla quand même en prendre un, tout en gardant un œil sur l'horrible animal qui voletait dans l'arène. Helgue et Helgua se disputaient un bouclier.

– Lâche mon bouclier ! criait Helgua à son frère.

– Il y a tous pleins de boucliers. Va-t'en chercher un autre, rétorquait son frère, tiens regarde, il y en a un rose là-bas.

– Attention ! cria Emma quand elle vit le dragon arriver sur eux.

Ils levèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir le danger et ils plongèrent tous les deux derrière le bouclier qui se retrouva bientôt auréolé de flammes. Emma pris la tangente.

– Le meilleur moyen de désorienter un dragon, repris Gobber très calme, c'est de faire du bruit. Ca l'empêche de viser.

Ils se mirent tous à frapper leur bouclier avec les armes qu'ils portaient. Emma frappa le sien contre le mur derrière elle. Cela avait effectivement l'air de marcher mais Emma se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne chose pour eux quand le dragon énervé se mis à lancer des gerbes de flammes dans toutes les directions.

– Et voilà, s'exclama Gobber, il gaspille ses flammes. Combien de fois un Gronkle peut-il tirer ?

– Cinq ? hasarda Helgue

– Non, six ! corrigea Olaf en levant la main.

Il ne faisait plus du tout attention au dragon et ce dernier en profita pour lui tirer dessus. Heureusement, Leif intervint pour le tirer d'affaire.

– Oui six, continua Gobber imperturbable, et maintenant il n'en a plus que deux.

Seulement, le dragon choisit ce moment-là pour changer de tactique, il fonça vers la forme qui faisait le plus de bruit, à savoir Emma. Elle cria et courra, plongeant au sol dans une roulade parfaitement exécutée quand il essaya de la rôtir vive.

– Emma ! Cria Gobber, par ici !

Elle courut vers lui et quand le dragon passa à son tour Gobber lui assena un violent coup sous la mâchoire qui dévia le tir qui était sans doute destiné à faire d'Emma une torche vivante. Leif, Folker et Godfried s'y mirent à trois pour ramener le monstre dans sa cage. Emma était livide et essoufflée, elle observait avec horreur le trou que le tir avait fait dans le mur. Ça aurait pu être sa tête !

– Bien, Gobber observa les quatre loques essoufflées devant lui, souvenez-vous toujours que vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Les dragons sont des bêtes féroces. Dès qu'ils vous ont vu ils essayeront toujours de vous tuer.

Sur ce il les laissa repartir avec pour seule consigne de revenir en forme le lendemain.

#

Mais la journée d'Emma était loin d'être finie. Elle était plusieurs fois retournée voir le dragon et à chaque fois elle l'avait trouvé plus amaigris et fatigué. Il lui était soudain venu à l'esprit que le pauvre ne pouvait plus se nourrir. Elle se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La clairière où il se trouvait ne contenait qu'un petit lac et il n'était pas en état de chasser. Alors hier soir, elle avait mené son enquête auprès de Gobber pour savoir ce que les dragons mangeaient. Il s'était d'ailleurs bien moqué d'elle à ce sujet, il avait cru qu'elle demandait ça par peur d'être dévorée toute crue par un dragon de l'arène. Au moins elle avait pu obtenir sa réponse et Gobber ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui se cachait derrière sa question.

Il s'avérait que les dragons de l'arène étaient nourris de poissons frais, Emma pris donc un grand panier en osier et le remplis à ras-bord de poissons pris dans sa propre réserve que lui avait laissé son père. Du coup il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup pour elle-même, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve vite une solution. Un animal comme lui devait manger beaucoup et à ce rythme-là, dans quelques jours, elle n'aurait plus rien à manger. Elle pourrait peut-être en chaparder un peu dans la réserve des dragons de l'entrainement. Elle soupira, cela voulait dire une expédition nocturne en vue. Elle irait pêcher pour se nourrir elle-même, bientôt elle pourrait cueillir des plantes comestibles dans la forêt.

Ses plans plein la tête, elle se mit en chemin. Le plus dur fût de gravir la falaise avec tout ce poisson sur les épaules et toute la fatigue accumulée dans la journée. Elle arriva à la cachette du dragon avec des crampes dans les mollets. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus de mal à retrouver l'entrée de la crevasse. Elle avait soigneusement camouflé le trou entre les deux rochers qui permettait d'entrer dans le tunnel avec de la terre et des feuilles, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un tombe sur le dragon convalescent au hasard d'une balade. Même si il y avait rarement quelqu'un qui venait se promener par ici, elle préférait prendre ses précautions. Arrivée au bout de la crevasse, elle posa son fardeau et alla jeter un coup d'œil au reptile. Elle le vit se lever et se trainer jusqu'au point d'eau alimenté par la cascade au milieu de sa prison. Il but un peu d'eau et retourna se coucher en grognant. Emma se détourna et alla cherche le panier de poisson pour l'amener au bord du tunnel.

Jusqu'ici, elle était restée très discrète, le dragon ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait s'il la reconnaissait. Son état vulnérable pourrait le rendre agressif. Elle devait trouver un moyen de le nourrir sans trop s'exposer. Un peu en contrebas de l'endroit ou débouchait la crevasse, il y avait des rochers. Ils étaient assez hauts pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité à leur sommet mais pour les atteindre il faudrait qu'elle saute et remonter dans son refuge nécessiterait un peu d'escalade. Si le dragon l'attaquait, elle ne pourrait pas s'y réfugier. Elle réfléchit de longues secondes puis elle décida de tenter le coup. La bête était très faible et ne pouvait pas voler, cela allait à son avantage.

Elle lança en premier le panier contenant les poissons. Le bruit qu'il fit en atterrissant sur la pierre fit relever la tête du dragon. Emma se cacha dans la pénombre du tunnel. Il inspecta les alentours plusieurs fois puis, ne remarquant rien d'anormal, se recoucha. Emma attendit un peu, pris une grand inspiration et sauta.

Elle atterrit et se recroquevilla immédiatement contre la paroi, espérant passer inaperçue. Mais elle n'avait pas dû faire assez vite car cette fois le furie nocturne se mit à grogner. Elle attendit qu'il se calme mais au lieu de ça elle l'entendit se lever, grognant encore plus fort. Bon, changement de tactique. Elle se releva lentement. Le dragon était au bas de son rocher et hésitait visiblement à bondir. Elle mit ses deux mains en avant pour le calmer et lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas d'armes. Le dragon tendit encore plus les muscles de ses puissantes pattes. Prise de panique, elle saisit le panier de poisson et, ignorant la lueur d'avertissement dans les deux yeux verts, elle déversa son contenu au bas de la pierre.

Cette fois, les grognements cessèrent, les deux yeux verts cependant ne la quittèrent pas. Il fallut beaucoup de courage à la jeune fille pour tourner le dos à la bête féroce en contrebas et grimper aussi rapidement que possible dans l'ombre rassurante du tunnel. Arrivée sur son perchoir, elle se retourna une dernière fois. Le dragon n'avait pas bougé. Il plissa les yeux et émis un grognement sourd. Elle comprit le message et le laissa pour de bon.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle pensa aux paroles de Gobber : « Dès qu'ils vous ont vu ils essayerons toujours de vous tuer ». Ça faisait maintenant deux fois qu'elle croisait le chemin du dragon réputé le plus dangereux de tous et elle était toujours là pour le raconter. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait de ça, hein, Gobber ? Mais bien sûr personne ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'elle allait fabriquer sur l'île aux corbeaux. Emma était consciente que ce qu'elle venait de faire était un crime de haute trahison. Non seulement elle n'avait pas tué un dragon mais elle l'avait libéré et maintenant elle le nourrissait. Une telle infraction aux valeurs viking était passible de bannissement. Mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle avait commencé à apprécier l'animal, même si pour l'instant il ne montrait pas beaucoup de sympathie à son égard. Elle l'avait longtemps observé. C'était vraiment un bel animal. Elle s'était même dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'apprivoiser. Si elle apportait de la nourriture tous les jours il s'habituerait certainement à sa présence.

Elle profita du fait qu'elle avait un grand panier pour ramasser des plantes pour Gudrun. Puis il se mit à pleuvoir à verse, une vraie pluie fraiche et légère de printemps. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de la sensation si agréable et teintée d'interdit de ses vêtements et ses cheveux collés à sa peau mais elle allait être en retard au repas.

#

Quand elle pénétra dans l'atmosphère saturée de fumée et d'odeurs poisseuses du Hall, sa tante Judith se précipita vers elle.

– Où étais-tu encore passée ? Mais tu es trempée ! Qu'est-ce que tu étais allée faire ? Es-tu complètement inconsciente ? Dois-je te rappeler que l'hiver n'est pas encore complètement terminé ? Tu vas prendre froid !

Elle continua à pérorer ainsi en lui tournant autour avec des mines contrariées pendant qu'Emma essayait de sécher ses cheveux devant l'immense cheminée qui servait à préparer le repas.

– Viens donc te rendre utile et aider à faire à manger au lieu de trainer Thor sais où !

Emma se prêtât de bonne grâce à ses directives, elle était trop fatiguée pour essayer de s'échapper et elle alla préparer les tables pour tout le monde.

Le printemps, et aussi la plupart du temps en été, tout le village mangeait ensemble dans le hall. Une partie des femmes embarquaient aussi sur les bateaux et certains comme Helgue, Helgua et Arwen n'avaient plus personne chez eux pour leur faire à manger les femmes s'étaient donc organisées pour faire les repas dans le hall. Judith, autoproclamée leader de la gente féminine en l'absence de Valhalarama, menait son monde d'une main de fer. Helgua avait aussi été ralliée et affectée à la surveillance de la soupe sous les commentaires railleurs de son frère et de Ralf. Un pas après l'autre, la famille Jorgenson gagnait du terrain sur le domaine des Horrendus Haddock.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient à table, Gobber s'assit parmi ses jeunes recrues et entrepris de commenter l'entraînement du jour. Emma pris soin de s'assoir un peu à l'écart. De toute façon, vu les regards que Ralf lui lançait elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Selon les dire de l'entraineur Olaf avait été bien trop lent, Helgua bien trop maladroite, Helgue brassait beaucoup d'air pour rien, et...

– Et Emma? Quelles ont été ses fautes ? demanda Gobber à la ronde.

Emma grinça des dents et se tassa sur sa chaise. Les moqueries ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

– D'être venue à l'entraînement ? offrit Ralf

– De ne pas s'être fait brûler les cheveux ? renchérit Helgue

– Elle ne sait absolument pas quoi faire, claqua la voix d'Arwen, elle panique pour un rien.

– Merci Arwen, reprit Gobber, c'est ce que j'aurais dit aussi. Et j'ajouterais qu'elle n'est pas encore assez entrainée, encore quelques tractions, quelques pompes et ça devrait s'arranger.

Emma ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle reprit son bol de soupe. L'orage était passé mais il ne l'avait pas épargnée.


	5. Démasquée

**Finalement, j'ai réussit à avoir une faible connexion internet, donc voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Démasquée**

Le lendemain, Emma se leva aux aurores. Elle eut du mal à sortir de ses draps chauds, tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés, mais elle devait passer à la forge avant l'entrainement. Quand elle poussa la porte de la boutique, elle la trouva vide et froide, même Gobber n'étais pas encore levé à cette heure-là. Elle alluma la bougie au-dessus de son établi et se mit au travail.

En fouillant un peu au milieu du bric-à-brac entassé par Gobber derrière la boutique, elle trouva son bonheur. Le forgeron rassemblait là tout un tas d'objets insolites : tonneaux éventrés, barres de fer, sceaux rouillés...Il leur donnait une deuxième vie en les utilisant pour fabriquer des objets neufs. Aujourd'hui, Emma cherchait une vieille roue de charrue en bois, pleine et encore assez solide. Cela ferait un parfait bouclier pour elle : moins large et moins épais donc plus léger et plus maniable. Elle avait déniché une roue parfaite et qui avait encore un cerclage en fer en assez bon état, ce ne serait que du travail en moins. Il lui faudrait juste boucher le trou au centre, peut-être le recouvrir d'une pièce de métal bombé pour qu'il résiste mieux aux coups, et attacher des sangles pour y passer le bras.

Elle était en train de clouer une pièce en bois sur le trou au centre de la roue quand Gobber fit son apparition.

– Tiens Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Emma releva la tête de son travail.

– Je me fabrique un bouclier, réussit-elle à marmonner malgré la rangée de clous qu'elle maintenait entre ses lèvres.

– Il y a pleins de bouclier dans l'arène, fit remarquer Gobber, tu peux les utiliser pour l'instant.

Emma posa son bouclier et retira les clous de sa bouche. Elle posa sa main sur sa hanche et reprit sur un ton moqueur :

– J'aurais dû préciser : je me fabrique un bouclier qu'il est possible de soulever et de maintenir au-dessus du sol plus de dix minutes d'affilée.

Gobber leva les yeux au ciel.

– C'pas d'ma faute si t'es pas capable de soulever plus de dix grammes d'un coup !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant près d'elle. Emma lui donna un coup sur le bras pour faire bonne mesure puis elle le supplia de l'aider. Il se fit un peu prier mais il finit par aller chercher ses outils en grommelant. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

#

Après la première journée vraisemblablement destinée à les tester, ils passèrent réellement à l'entrainement. Pas sûr que ce fut une bonne chose. Le matin, c'était une demi-heure de course à pied puis dix montées et descente de gradins suivi par une série de vingt pompes et une dizaine de tractions. A ce dernier exercice, Emma avait étonné tout le monde en alignant huit tractions parfaites. Forcément, un faible poids et l'escalade des arbres ou des falaises, ça aidait.

Elle se débrouillait beaucoup moins bien dans les autres matières. A l'épée, se défense était excellente mais elle n'était pas fichue d'attaquer. Il lui aurait fallu tenir son épée à deux mains pour la manier correctement et Gobber n'acceptait pas qu'elle abandonne son bouclier. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour les futurs entrainements au combat à la hache...Helgua rencontrait visiblement les mêmes difficultés avec son bouclier. Elle avait tenu bon pendant deux jours mais le troisième, elle était venue s'assoir à côté d'Emma pendant que Gobber montrait une nouvelle figure de défense sur Olaf.

– Tu l'as eu où ton bouclier ? avait-elle soufflé entre ses dents sans regarder Emma.

Emma n'avait tout d'abord pas compris qu'on lui adressait la parole puis elle avait aperçu le regard en biais d'Helgua.

– Je me le suis fabriqué, répondit-elle tout aussi bas.

– Tu te l'es fabriqué ?!

Cette fois Helgua, oubliant sa prudence, s'était retournée vers la jeune fille.

– Euh... oui...Gobber me laisse utiliser la forge.

– Tu...tu pourrais me faire le même ?

– Oui si tu veux...mais tu sais, les autres verrons que ce n'est pas un vrai bouclier.

– Peut-être, mais quand mon crétin de frère aura vu qu'avec ce ''bouclier de fille'' j'arrive à l'acculer l'épée sous la gorge il ne pourra plus se moquer.

L'espace d'un instant, Emma cru voir un sourire complice sur les lèvres d'Helgua mais le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux la jeune guerrière s'était retournée et avait repris une attitude distante.

#

Aussitôt l'entrainement fini, Emma disparaissait. Elle passait le reste de son après-midi à pêcher, cueillir ou arpenter l'île aux corbeaux. Elle avait fait du bout de cailloux son nouveau refuge. Tous les jours, dans sa petite barque miteuse, au rythme de ses rames plongeant dans l'eau, elle s'imaginait être une aventurière qui allait visiter son île secrète.

Et bien sûr, dès qu'elle arrivait sur l'île, la première chose qu'elle faisait, c'était d'aller nourrir son petit protégé. Le dragon ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance mais il avait vite compris que son arrivée signifiait 'nourriture'. Plusieurs fois, Emma l'avait trouvé qui l'attendait au pied de son rocher quand l'entrainement finissait plus tard que d'habitude.

Les tonnes de poisson qu'il engloutissait avaient cependant déjà coûté quelques petites poussées d'adrénaline et plusieurs heures de sommeil à Emma. Elle avait dû faire de nombreuse expéditions pour repérer la réserve de poisson des dragons de l'entrainement puis chaparder les clefs à Gobber le temps d'en faire un double à la lumière des chandelles en pleine nuit. Rester le plus silencieuse possible quand on doit couper, limer, polir du métal n'est pas chose aisée, mais plusieurs années de clandestinité avait rendu Emma experte en la matière.

« Tiens, mon grand ! » dit Emma en déversant sa cargaison visqueuse au pied du rocher. Le dragon était suffisamment habitué à sa présence maintenant pour accepter de manger sous son regard alors Emma, en sécurité sur son promontoire, ne se privait pas de l'admirer. Elle s'assit en tailleur et sortit son carnet. Elle ne se lassait pas de tracer les lignes parfaitement aérodynamiques de l'animal, ses longues ailes lisses et ses écailles mates évoquant la douceur d'une peau de jeune daim. Elle avait tellement envie de le toucher. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle brusque les choses un seul faux geste de sa part et il s'enfuirait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, c'était même étonnant qu'il lui fasse autant confiance. En tout cas, il avait l'air en meilleure forme. Seules quelques éraflures sur son ventre laissaient Emma supposer qu'il essayait quelquefois encore de s'échapper du trou où il avait échoué par sa faute.

Elle avait déjà réfléchit à maintes façons de l'aider. Elle pourrait fabriquer un aileron artificiel, par exemple. Mais pour qu'il fonctionne il lui faudrait les mesures précises de l'autre aileron et puis, pour le poser sur sa queue, il faudrait qu'il la laisse approcher.

Le furie nocturne avait fini de manger et la considéra un instant, étonné qu'elle ne soit pas encore repartie. Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter et fini par aller s'allonger un peu plus loin en gardant un œil sur la jeune humaine. Son repas plantureux eut cependant raison de lui et il glissa vers le sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

#

Quand elle n'eut plus assez de lumière pour dessiner, Emma se décida enfin à quitter le petit havre de paix qu'était la clairière. Sur le chemin du retour, elle n'était pas vraiment sur ses gardes. À cette heure-là, il n'y avait qu'elle pour trainer encore dans les bois. C'était sans compter sur Arwen, prêt à l'embusquer.

Le jeune homme avait bien remarqué qu'Emma disparaissait après chaque entrainement et ne réapparaissait que très tard, arrivant souvent en retard pour le repas. Il savait bien aussi qu'on ne réussissait pas à effectuer un flip-flop ou à enchainer huit tractions en quelques jours. Et puis il y avait cette fois, presque deux semaines auparavant, où il l'avait croisée courant avec une certaine aisance dans les taillis. Ce jour-là, comme ce soir, elle portait ce pantalon bizarre, très serré, qui laissait supposer qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arpenter cette forêt. Cette fille leur cachait quelque chose et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir quoi.

Il observa la silhouette de la jeune fille passer en sifflotant devant le buisson dans lequel il était caché. Il attendit qu'elle ait fait quelques pas, puis il sortit de sa cachette et l'interpella.

Elle sursauta et se retourna.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, plutôt brusquement.

– Ah...euh...Gudrun m'a envoyé cueillir des fleurs de centaurée des montagnes dans la forêt mais je n'en ai pas trouvé.

– C'est tard pour se promener par ici, fit-il remarquer en plissant les yeux.

– Oui je sais, mais cette plante est assez peu commune. J'ai dû aller jusqu'à la presqu'île du bossu où j'espérais en trouver mais…

Une chose dont Emma était fière : sa capacité à inventer des excuses à la demande. Tout l'art du mensonge consistait à inventer une histoire crédible avec le plus de détails véridiques que possible au cas où l'opposant serait vraiment suspicieux. Et Emma connaissait une multitude de détails sur la forêt. Arwen ne pouvait pas la battre à ce jeu-là.

Il ne semblait pas prêt à la laisser partir pour autant.

– Justement, partir si loin à une heure pareille ce n'est pas prudent, s'obstinait-il.

Cette fois Emma s'autorisa un froncement de sourcil perplexe, souligné par un regard légèrement agacé.

– Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps en ce moment, tu sais, à cause de l'entrainement. Et puis, crois-moi, ça prend une bonne partie de l'après-midi de fouiller les fourrés à la recherche d'une plante de quinze centimètres de haut.

Il n'ajouta rien mais continua à l'observer les sourcils froncés. Emma prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle portait. Comme chaque fois qu'elle allait en forêt, elle avait mis son pantalon et n'avait pas encore passé sa jupe par-dessus. Elle rougit un peu et décida de dévier l'orientation de la conversation, espérant que cela détournerait d'elle l'attention, un peu trop marquée à son goût, de son interlocuteur.

– Et toi ? attaqua-t-elle

– Et moi quoi ?

– Il est tard, imita-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

– Ah... je m'entrainais, répondit-il en soulevant un peu sa hache

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit aussitôt dans la tête d'Emma. Arwen éprouvait la nécessité de se justifier en montrant les preuves qu'il avait apportées avec lui. Cela et la teinte légèrement rouge qu'avaient prise ses joues ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Arwen mentait lui aussi, mais beaucoup moins bien qu'elle. Cela la fit sourire intérieurement mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre de ses réflexions.

– Ah... bon bah, moi je vais rentrer. A demain.

Elle lui décocha un petit sourire timide, un discret signe de la main et repris son chemin.

Elle était contente d'elle, ça c'était du travail bien fait. A coup sûr le pauvre n'y avait vu que de feu. Elle se demanda quand- même ce qu'il faisait sur son chemin à cette heure là puisque ce n'était évidemment pas pour s'entraîner. L'avait-il suivie ? Peu probable, mais il faudrait quand même qu'elle le surveille. S'il s'intéressait de trop près à elle il faudrait qu'elle prenne des mesures. Elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait déjà croisée par ici avant le début de l'entrainement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse plus attention quand elle se rapprochait du village sinon il finirait réellement par se poser des questions.

#

L'entrainement continuait, et après plusieurs séances à leurs enseigner les différents moyens de se défendre contre un Gronkle, Gobber avait décidé de passer au niveau du dessus. Un beau jour, quand ils retournèrent dans l'arène après la pause de midi, les quatre jeunes recrues trouvèrent l'endroit transformé en labyrinthe, de hautes palissades de bois avaient été installées selon un schéma savamment étudié.

– Bien, dit Gobber en sortant de derrière un panneau de bois, aujourd'hui vous allez affronter un vipère. Ce dragon est très rapide et agile. Vos objectifs seront différents : les p'tits jeunes vous vous contentez d'esquiver la bête, comme d'habitude. Faites en sorte qu'elle ne vous voie pas. Ralf et Arwen vous devez réussir à vous approcher du vipère sans qu'il ne vous voie, ne frappez pas encore. Leif, Godfried et Folker c'est à vous de mettre le dragon hors course et de le ramener dans sa cage après l'avoir laissé un peu courir après ces blancs becs. Bien sûr, vous devez aussi éviter de perdre un de vos petits camarades, couvrez plus particulièrement les arrières de Ralf et Arwen. Tout est clair ?

Le groupe marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à une approbation.

– Bon. Dispersez-vous, je vais lâcher l'animal.

Il tapa dans ses mains et le groupe d'adolescents se dissout.

Emma se déplaçait silencieusement entre les palissades. Elle appréciait moyennement le peu de visibilité que le labyrinthe offrait. Elle écoutait de toutes ses oreilles afin d'entendre venir le danger. Elle décida de s'arrêter au croisement de trois chemins, c'était sans doute le champ de vision maximal qu'elle pourrait avoir. Le premier quart d'heure s'était bien déroulé pour elle. Elle avait vu deux ou trois fois le dragon bleu vif passer entre les hauts murs de bois, quelque fois précédé par un viking courant pour sauver sa peau, mais elle s'en tirait plutôt bien.

C'était trop beau pour durer et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle aperçut la bête avançant lentement dans l'allée à sa droite. Elle se cacha derrière un recoin de mur. Le dragon allait forcément la sentir, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle risqua un coup d'œil au prédateur, il était encore assez loin. Il tourna la tête pour inspecter une allée perpendiculaire. Elle en profita pour faire une roulade et gagner une autre allée par laquelle elle pourrait s'échapper. Malheureusement, elle ne maitrisait pas encore la roulade avec un boulier large et plat au bras, elle s'étala au milieu de l'allée dans un bruit sourd. Le dragon braqua ses yeux jaunes sur elle. Elle se releva et partit en courant sans même prendre le temps de lancer un cri d'effroi. Elle avait appris depuis peu que cela n'était d'aucune utilité, pire cela ne faisait qu'exciter d'avantage les dragons. Le vipère s'élança à sa suite en sautant par-dessus les palissades.

Gobber, qui était resté sur les gradins afin de les surveiller tous, aperçu la situation critique dans laquelle Emma se trouvait.

– Leif, Folker, Godfried, appela-t-il, allez aider Emma près de la porte sud !

Emma doutait qu'ils ne la trouvent jamais à temps. Elle était obligée de slalomer dans les allées tandis que son poursuivant sautait à son grès de palissades en palissades, faisant au passage s'écrouler la construction recherchée de Gobber. Prenant appuis sur une palissade qui vacillait devant elle, Emma parvint elle aussi à se hisser au sommet des barrières de bois. Elle s'élança aussi vite qu'elle put vers l'endroit où Arwen, Leif et Godfried se trouvaient. Elle était presque arrivée à son but, encore quelques mètres et…Cette fois un cri lui échappa. La dernière palissade sur laquelle elle pensait prendre appui avant de sauter au sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Elle tomba droit sur Arwen qui s'était élancé en avant dans un réflexe pour la rattraper. Le vipère déboucha juste derrière elle. Leif lui balança une hache à la figure et l'animal retomba lourdement à un mètre à peine d'Emma et d'Arwen. Aussitôt Godfried et Folker se jetèrent sur lui pour le maitriser.

Emma essaya de se dégager d'Arwen mais la hache de ce dernier s'était enfoncée dans son bouclier

– Eh ! intervint le jeune homme qui étouffait alors qu'Emma se débattait de plus en plus, calme-toi trente secondes !

Il rejeta Emma sur le côté et se releva à genoux au-dessus d'elle. Emma entendit Helgua échanger des plaisanteries avec son frère et elle rougit. D'une main, Arwen maintint son bras immobile le temps qu'il libère sa hache. Il se releva alors et s'éloigna en se massant le poignet. Emma se remit debout à son tour et s'approcha de lui.

– Je t'ai fait mal au poignet ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

– Non, ça va, répondit-il sèchement.

– Montre-moi.

– Je te dis que ça va.

– Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant vu comment tu grimaces quand tu le bouges.

Après avoir remis le dragon dans sa cage, Gobber vint voir si Arwen et Emma allaient bien.

– Montre lui Arwen, ordonna-t-il, si tu te l'es foulé il vaut mieux soigner ça tout de suite avant que ça empire.

A contre cœur, il lui tendit son poignet. Emma le prit et le fit tourner lentement en observant les réactions du jeune homme. Puis elle appuya à différents endroits. Arwen émis un grognement étouffé et essaya de tirer sa main vers lui, Emma la retint fermement.

– Ce n'est pas cassé, diagnostiqua-t-elle, mais il vaudrait mieux immobiliser ton poignet pendant quelques jours.

– Non, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas arrêter l'entrainement juste parce qu'une fillette pas plus lourde qu'une sardine m'est tombée dessus.

Emma se renfrogna et haussa les épaules. Comme il voulait, et qu'il ne vienne pas pleurer quand, dans quelques jours, il aurait un poignet tout enflé et douloureux.

– Arrête tes enfantillages Arwen, claqua Gobber, Emma tu l'accompagnes chez Gudrun et veille à ce qu'il te suive. Les autres, vous m'aidez à ranger l'arène.

Une protestation unanime monta du groupe derrière l'entraineur. Ils lancèrent tous des regards meurtriers à Emma. Ça c'était vraiment trop fort ! Cette fille mettait l'arène sans dessus-dessous et c'était à eux de tout nettoyer ? Les quelques jeunes filles dans les gradins venues admirer les héros en gloussant foudroyèrent aussi la jeune rouquine du regard. Emma, amusée, se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle avait abimé leur précieux Arwen ou parce qu'elle avait gagné le droit de l'accompagner chez Gudrun. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée étalée de tout son long sur le jeune homme. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer de nouveau et elle chassa ces pensées.

#

Arwen la suivit sans faire d'histoires jusqu'à la maison de la guérisseuse. Emma toqua puis ouvrit la porte.

– Gudrun ? Tu es là ?

– Entre ma chérie ! lança la vieille femme depuis sa cuisine. L'entrainement est déjà terminé ?

La masure était remplie d'effluves de plantes médicinales, Gudrun devait être en train de faire bouillir des plantes pour fabriquer des crèmes ou des infusions. Elle passa la tête hors de la cuisine et aperçu Arwen.

– Ah, bonjour jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

– Arwen s'est foulé le poignet à l'entrainement, répondit Emma à la place de son camarade qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à desserrer les dents.

Comme Gudrun examinait à son tour le poignet douloureux, Emma alla inspecter le contenu des chaudrons. Elle ne put retenir une exclamation pleine de reproches.

– Gudrun ! Tu as commencé la décoction de buis ! Tu m'avais promis que je la ferais avec toi cette année.

– Oui, mais ça fait bien cinq ou six jours que tu n'es pas venue me voir, reprocha-t-elle gentiment, et les feuilles commençaient à devenir cassantes. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il reste plein de plantes à distiller. Bon, jeune homme vous vous êtes effectivement froissé le poignet, ce n'est pas bien grave mais il va falloir vous immobiliser tout ça. Et faites attention à l'entrainement, moins vous forcerez sur votre poignet plus vite vous serez guéris. Tu veux bien t'occuper de ça Emma ? Tu le feras mieux que moi et mes mains tremblantes.

Emma acquiesça et repartit vers le salon. Elle alla chercher les bandes de tissus dans une commode et demanda à Arwen de s'assoir sur un tabouret près de l'âtre. Elle se mit au travail dans une ambiance pesante. Les seuls bruits dans la pièce étaient le craquement occasionnel du bois dans la cheminée, les bruits de vaisselle de Gudrun dans la cuisine et les froissements que faisait la bande qu'Emma enroulait autour du poignet d'Arwen. La jeune fille s'appliquait pour masquer sa gêne.

– Je suis désolée, finit-elle par lâcher, pour ton poignet.

Il souffla, contrarié.

– Ça va, grommela-t-il.

Après un long silence, il reprit :

– Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire des sauts périlleux et à te déplacer sur des palissades pas plus larges qu'une main ?

Elle releva la tête, prise de court par la question. Après un petit temps de délibération, elle décida de répondre la vérité, après tout il l'avait déjà croisée plusieurs fois dans la forêt.

– Je vais souvent me promener dans les bois. C'est là que j'ai appris, en grimpant aux arbres, tout ça.

– C'est ça que tu faisais hier soir quand je t'ai croisée ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut interrompue par Arwen.

– Et ne me ressert pas le mensonge d'hier. Gudrun vient de dire qu'elle ne t'as pas vue depuis plusieurs jours donc ce n'est pas elle qui t'a envoyée dans la forêt hier.

Emma blêmi et se maudit intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?

– Alors ? insista Arwen.

– Alors quoi ? renvoya-t-elle, plus agressive. Oui, hier j'étais partie me promener. L'interrogatoire est fini ?

– Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

– Parce que tu te serais contenté de cette réponse : « Je me promenais » ?

Il haussa les épaules mais ne persévéra pas. Emma baissa la tête pour continuer le bandage. Un moment plus tard, elle lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire en même temps que la main d'Arwen qui retomba mollement sur ses genoux. Elle leva vers lui un regard décidé, elle aussi elle voulait des réponses.

– Et toi ? contre attaqua-t-elle, tu mentais aussi quand tu m'as dit que tu t'entrainais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur mon chemin ? Tu m'as suivie ?

Elle fut satisfaite de le voir ouvrit la bouche, pris de court à son tour.

– Qu'est...qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je mentais ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire « Tu as vraiment besoin que je te le dise ? ». Il abandonna la partie.

– OK, c'est bon je ne m'entrainais pas mais je ne te suivais pas non plus ! Faut pas croire que tu es le centre du monde.

– Si tu ne me suivais pas, tu faisais quoi ?

– Ça ne te regarde pas.

Bon, ses craintes étaient confirmées : Arwen la suivait. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour détourner son attention. Elle se leva pour ranger les bandes de tissu. Dans son dos, Arwen essayait de desserrer un peu son bandage.

– Tu le gardes pendant trois jours, ordonna-t-elle, et je ne te le referais pas si tu le défais !

Arwen arrêta de chercher l'extrémité de la bande pour refaire le tout à sa façon. Emma s'approcha de lui et essaya de paraître menaçante.

– Pas un mot sur mes escapades champêtres à quiconque. Si cette histoire remonte aux oreilles de mon père, je te tiendrais pour responsable.

– Et ? la nargua-t-il, pas impressionné pour deux sous par son attitude. Tu me feras quoi si jamais c'est le cas ?

Emma sera les dents et chercha à toute vitesse un moyen de faire pression sur lui. Elle n'en trouva pas.

– C'est bon, détend-toi, repris-t-il, je ne dirais rien. Je vais plutôt utiliser cette précieuse information pour faire pression sur toi

Avec un dernier sourire satisfait, il passa remercier Gudrun et partit.

« Alors là bravo_, _se félicita Emma, ça mérite des applaudissements. Quelle idiote, non mais quelle idiote !»Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en établissant des projets de meurtre contre elle-même.

* * *

**Et la semaine prochaine, on s'embarque pour une longue parenthèse avec des (enfin, un surtout) nouveaux personnages et plein de scènes non directement tirées du film.**


	6. Créer des liens

**Désolée pour le retard, je me suis fait submerger par mes partiels, le cauchemar de la paperasserie, tous les gens qui sont venus me voir ce dernier mois, bref, pas eu un moment à moi. **

**Je suis désolée, TheDeadlyNadder, de ne pas avoir répondu à ta review, j'ai toujours des problèmes d'accès à internet et après plus d'une semaine, je me suis dit que ça ferait bizarre si je te répondais si tard. Mais je l'ai lu et ça m'a fait plaisir, comme toujours :)**

**Ca y est, j'arrête de faire attendre et je dévoile le petit nouveau qui débarque dans ce chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Créer des liens**

Quand Emma arriva à la clairière, les premières lueurs rougeâtres du coucher de soleil teintaient déjà le ciel.

Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Arwen. À cause de lui, elle devait prendre trois fois plus de précautions que d'habitude pour aller sur l'île aux corbeaux. Elle devait faire plein de détours pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Jusqu'ici, cependant, elle n'avait jamais repéré le jeune homme dans son sillage. Peut-être que l'excuse de la promenade en forêt avait suffi à dissiper ses soupçons.

Elle trouva le furie nocturne en faction sous son rocher. Le bruit qu'elle fit en atterrissant sur la pierre lui fit relever la tête. Il l'accueillit avec un petit grognement et un regard mécontent.

– Tu exagères, grommela Emma, je t'apporte trois kilos de poisson tous les jours, tu pourrais me remercier un peu mieux que ça.

Elle s'amusa à prendre le temps d'ouvrir le panier pendant que son compagnon tournait autour du rocher, les yeux grands ouverts, salivant déjà. Elle finit par déverser son chargement poisseux et il se jeta dessus.

Elle sourit et s'assit en tailleur pour l'observer. La pierre sous ses jambes était encore chaude, elle radiait la chaleur accumulée pendant la journée. Elle s'allongea et leva son regard vers les fins nuages roses qui filaient dans le ciel bleu pâle. Elle était songeuse. Depuis quelques jours, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas temps qu'elle passe à l'étape suivante. Le dragon s'était visiblement habitué à elle, cela ne le dérangeait plus de manger sous son regard, et il avait perdu son attitude défensive des premiers jours. Ce soir, il l'avait même attendue.

Il bruit sourd en dessous d'elle attira son attention et elle se releva sur un coude pour voir le dragon se glisser en quelques bonds sous les branches basses d'un vieil arbre et s'y blottir, sans même un regard pour elle.

Cela la décida. Elle se releva. Ce soir, pour la première fois, elle descendrait de son rocher.

Descendre n'était pas difficile, en trois bonds silencieux, elle atterrit dans l'herbe. Elle se retourna aussitôt pour étudier la réaction du furie nocturne. L'animal avait relevé la tête et l'observait, les yeux rétrécis. Il n'avait pas une attitude agressive, juste interloquée et méfiante. Elle préféra s'éloigner de lui pour le mettre en confiance. Elle entreprit de contourner le lac.

L'herbe qu'elle foulait était plus douce et le sol plus tendre qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle commença, pour se calmer, à faire l'inventaire des plantes qui se cachaient dans la végétation très luxuriante du petit cirque naturel mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voyait, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle n'était que trop consciente qu'elle était en train de tourner le dos à une créature dangereuse et tous ses instincts de survie lui hurlaient de se retourner. D'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas paraître trop nerveuse sinon il le sentirait. Elle tentait vainement de penser à autre chose, quand elle entendit le bruit à peine perceptible d'écailles frottant les unes contre les autres quelques pas à peine derrière elle.

Elle ne put se contrôler et se retourna dans un sursaut. Le dragon se figea. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, tous deux sur leurs gardes. Puis le furie reprit lentement sa marche féline. Il ressemblait à un fauve s'approchant de sa proie mais une incertitude dans son regard démentait son attitude. Il était intéressé. Peut-être même qu'il avait autant envie de la connaître qu'elle. Un sourire timide apparu sur les lèvres d'Emma. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'approche de lui-même. Elle se détendit, se redressa et attendit patiemment qu'il approche.

Le dragon décrivait de larges cercles autour d'elle, se rapprochant imperceptiblement à chaque tour. Par moment, il tendait son museau et inspirait bruyamment pour percevoir son odeur. Les deux grands yeux verts ne se détachaient pas d'elle et à mesure que le jour déclinait les deux pupilles s'élargissaient. Son regard semblait ainsi perdre peu à peu sa méfiance au profit de sa curiosité. Emma, aussi, le dévorait des yeux, s'imprégnant de ses mouvements souples. Quand il passait dans son dos, elle ne se retournait pas, elle attendait qu'il reparaisse de l'autre côté. Ce manège dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le dragon s'arrête en face d'elle.

Emma le regarda, hésita, sourit et fit un pas en avant. Il en fit un en arrière. Elle essaya de le retenir en avançant la main vers lui mais c'était trop tard, le dragon s'échappa, laissant Emma seule face au reflet de la lune dans les eaux lisses du lac.

Elle cligna des yeux. Un coup de vent souleva ses cheveux et la fit frissonner. Elle laissa retomber sa main tendue dans un soupir et regarda autour d'elle. C'était la nuit maintenant et la température baissait vite. Dans la pénombre qui s'était installée, elle pouvait à peine distinguer la forme sombre du dragon allongé. Elle secoua la tête tristement et se hâta de remonter sur son rocher. La fente sombre de la crevasse l'avala.

Les deux yeux en faction de l'autre côté du lac n'avaient pas raté un seul de ses mouvements et dès l'instant où elle disparut, une forme sombre retourna là où elle s'était tenue un instant auparavant, retraçant ses pas jusqu'au rocher, le museau au ras du sol, à l'affut de la moindre effluve de son odeur.

Emma rentra très tard ce soir-là. Cela lui valut un savon par sa tante et quelques questions indiscrètes de Gobber, sans mentionner le regard appuyé d'Arwen tout au long tu repas.

Décidément, elle faisait n'importe quoi en ce moment. Où était passé son don pour la discrétion et la dissimulation ? Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Elle se remémorait ce qui venait de se passer dans la clairière et un grand sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Cette fois c'était sûr : elle arriverait à l'apprivoiser, elle lui rendrait sa capacité de voler et peut-être… oui, peut-être même qu'il accepterait de l'emmener faire un tour…

#

Assis dans les gradins, Gobber se curait les dents en surveillant paresseusement les neufs adolescents en train de suer toute l'eau de leur corps.

– Allez, un peu de nerf, les jeunes ! Je veux voir vos nez toucher la barre à chaque traction ! gueulait-il par intermittence.

Il allait passer à la dent suivante, quand un guerrier l'interrompit.

– Un bateau demande la permission d'aborder l'île, lui apprit le jeune homme.

Le forgeron, promu chef du village en l'absence de Stoick, se redressa et sortit le fin de bout de bois de sa bouche.

– Quel pavillon ? s'enquit-il.

– Anglais.

– Envoyez une barque en reconnaissance, j'arrive dans une seconde.

Puis il s'adressa aux recrues, en bas dans l'arène.

– Oi ! Les jeunes ! Changement de programme ! On m'appelle ailleurs, vous êtes libérés pour la journée.

Des cris de jubilation montèrent jusqu'à lui. Emma, en même temps que tous ses camarades, lâcha la barre de traction et retomba lourdement sur le sol de l'arène. Quelle bonne surprise ! Elle pensait déjà à tout le poisson qu'elle pourrait pêcher aujourd'hui.

– Emma !

Elle se retourna et vit Gobber qui était descendu des gradins et s'approchait d'elle.

– Emma, j'aimerais que tu attendes un peu avant de te volatiliser aujourd'hui. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Un bateau étranger approche l'île. S'ils viennent en amis, il faudra que tu les rencontres.

– Comment ça ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle éberluée.

– Tu es la fille du chef, dit simplement Gobber.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors tu dois accueillir les visiteurs dans les convenances, c'est le minimum.

– C'est au chef de les accueillir, pas à moi, argumenta Emma.

– C'est au chef _et_ à toi de les accueillir, tu es assez grande pour ça maintenant. Allez, trêve de discussions ! Va mettre ta plus belle jupe et fais en sorte qu'on puisse te trouver.

Et il la planta au milieu de l'arène.

#

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Privée de sortie pour cause d'obligations protocolaires. Et puis c'était quoi, ces nouvelles règles ? On ne lui avait encore jamais demandé une chose pareille. Emma rumina son indignation jusqu'à sa chambre mais la curiosité eut raison d'elle et quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignait tout le monde sur le port.

Le bateau passait déjà le premier rocher où un feu de signalisation était allumé. Rares étaient les navires marchands qui arrivaient sur leur île et, à ce titre, ils étaient accueillis au village par de nombreuses festivités. Les derniers visiteurs avaient été des Vikings du sud de l'Islande, il y a deux ans. Cependant, Emma n'avait jamais entendu parler des…comment les avaient-ils appelés déjà ? Des ''Anglais'' ? Leur bateau ne ressemblait pas aux bateaux Vikings. Pour commencer, il était beaucoup plus gros. En fait, il était tout bonnement immense. Elle essaya de se rappeler des peu de notions de géographie qu'elle possédait mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver un nom comme ''anglais''. Si ça se trouve, ils venaient vraiment de loin.

Sa curiosité était à son comble quand le navire fut arrimé dans le port. Une chance que la plupart des bateaux du village soient partis à cette période de l'année, un tel bâtiment n'aurait jamais pu accoster sinon. Dans un brouhaha de voix graves de matelots et de grincements de bois, des cordes furent lancées, des pontons fixés et le capitaine de ce navire providentiel apparu.

Emma, en même temps que la moitié du village, écarquilla les yeux. Ce devait être un prince ou un truc comme ça, vu la façon dont il se tenait. Et ses habits ! Quels drôles de vêtements ! L'homme portait des collants et avait une veste bleue comme la mer avec de grandes manches bouffantes. En dessous, on pouvait voir des tissus incroyablement colorés. Autour de son cou, brillaient de longues chaines au bout desquelles pendaient des bijoux aussi gros que la main d'un nourrisson. Mais l'accessoire le plus bizarre, selon Emma, c'était son chapeau. C'était un simple cylindre, comme un sceau qu'il se serait retourné sur la tête, très haut et aussi bleu que sa veste.

Autour d'elle, tout le village bruissait de commentaires sur les nouveaux venus.

– J'te parie qu'c'est un ''Lord'', c'est comme ça qu'y disent là-bas...

– V'z'avez vu c'bateau ? J'sais même pas comment c'est possible, qu'un truc pareil, ça coule pas tout droit dès le port passé...

Gobber s'avança à leur rencontre. Avec ses membres de bois, son sourire édenté et ses pantalons tout recousus il avait nettement moins d'allure que les étrangers. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et une poignée de main virile. Puis le capitaine présenta les deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Gobber, à son tour, présenta quelques-uns des guerriers restés sur l'île et il appela Emma. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Mortifiée, elle descendit lentement vers le groupe. Gobber mit la main sur son épaule.

– Elle, c'est la fille du chef, celui qui est partit.

Gobber parlait lentement, avec des gestes des mains et la pensée que ces hommes ne parlaient peut-être pas leur langue traversa Emma pour la première fois. Elle répondit par un petit signe de tête aux regards évaluateurs des visiteurs. Elle n'aimait pas leur façon de la regarder. Elle avait la vague impression de n'être qu'un beau mouton bien gras qui trône sur la table quand une famille en invite une autre à dîner, afin de montrer leur richesse. Le capitaine avait certes de beaux habits, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui lancer un tel regard condescendant. Le jeune homme à sa droite, qui devait avoir dans les 17-18 ans, vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, fit au moins l'effort de lui sourire et de lui dire bonjours dans un norrois très approximatif. Il poussa même la courtoisie jusqu'à s'avancer pour lui prendre la main et déposer ses lèvres dessus en s'inclinant gracieusement. Cela surprit tellement Emma, qu'elle ne pensa pas à retirer sa main. Elle lança un regard interrogatif à Gobber qui haussa les épaules avant d'entamer une conversation laborieuse avec le capitaine.

Emma se demanda si cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait partir discrètement maintenant mais, à son grand désarroi, le jeune homme semblait décidé à tenter de communiquer avec elle. Il pointa un doigt vers lui.

– Henry. Toi Emma ?

Elle acquiesça et le questionna à son tour en articulant consciencieusement et en marquant une longue pause entre chaque mot.

– Qui êtes vous ?

– Marchands. Anglais.

– Où c'est ton pays ?

Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas compris. Emma chercha comment se faire comprendre.

– Où ? Sud ? Nord ?

Elle fit de grands gestes avec ses mains, essayant de redessiner une carte dans les airs. Cela le fit rire. Elle sourit et lui fit signe d'oublier la question. Elle essaya autre chose.

– Quel âge tu as ?

Cette fois il sembla comprendre et lui présenta ses deux mains ouvertes. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il abaissa 3 doigts de sa main droite. Il répéta son manège faisant mine de compter ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'Emma comprenne.

– Ah ! Tu as 17 ans c'est ça ?

– Toi ? demanda-t-il

– 15 ans.

Tout en parlant, elle lui montra avec ses doigts.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur dialogue de sourd par le capitaine. Il échangea des paroles rapides avec le dénommé Henry. Ce dernier fit un rapide signe de la main à Emma et repartis sur le bateau.

Emma se tourna vers Gobber. Il la regardait en souriant.

– J'ai effectué ma corvée de courtoisie. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

– Ouais, c'est bon. Mais il y aura un banquet ce soir en leur honneur alors j'aimerais que tu sois là avant la tombée de la nuit cette fois. Mais peut-être que le fait que ce jeune homme t'attende te motivera à revenir plus tôt que d'habitude.

Emma haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il disait ça ? C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle salue les visiteurs. Elle haussa les épaules dédaigneusement et quitta la compagnie de Gobber quand il se mit à rire, d'elle vraisemblablement.

#

Emma profita du temps dont elle disposait pour refaire son stock de poisson qui était régulièrement engloutit par un énorme animal à écailles noires qu'elle ne nommerait pas. La pêche ne fut pas aussi bonne qu'elle l'aurait souhaité mais tant pis, il fallait qu'elle y aille sinon elle serait en retard. Cueillant quelques baies au passage, elle se mit en route vers la clairière. Elle arriva très tôt ce jour-là et surpris le dragon. Elle descendit sur le rocher et, après une brève hésitation, se laissa glisser au bas de son promontoire. Elle alla déverser le poisson un peu plus loin. Les squelettes malodorants commençaient à s'entasser au pied du rocher, attirant un essaim de mouches et tout un tas d'autres insectes qu'Emma ne tenait pas à identifier. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, attacha un bout de tissu sur son nez et entreprit de faire le ménage.

Pendant ce temps-là, le furie nocturne avait fait le tour du lac par l'autre rive pour atteindre son casse-croûte. Il observait la jeune humaine avec circonspection. Ses mimiques dégoutées quand elle s'approchait du tas de poisson l'intéressaient tout particulièrement.

« _Enfin ! _» se dit Emma quand les derniers ossements disparurent dans les eaux sombres du lac. Elle se dépêcha de plonger ses mains dans l'eau fraîche. Elle frotta énergiquement puis les porta à son nez. L'odeur n'était pas partie. Elle se mit en quête de quelque herbe odorante ou de fruits pour masquer la puanteur. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que le dragon la surveillait, il la suivait de loin. Elle l'ignora et se dirigea vers quelques plants d'angélique exhalant leur parfum au soleil. C'était mieux que rien mais cela ne recouvrait toujours pas l'odeur. Emma se retourna pour se mettre en quête d'autres plantes odorantes. Elle réalisa dans un sursaut que le dragon s'était beaucoup rapproché. Il s'était assis et, avec la tête ainsi penchée sur le côté, il avait presque l'air humain. Son nez se fronça et le coin de sa lèvre fut agité de tics. Peu à peu et grâce à un intense effort de concentration, ses babines se retroussèrent, imitant à la perfection une grimace de dégout. Emma se mit à rire. Puis elle remarqua un détail : ses gencives roses et lisses.

– Tiens, tu n'as pas de dents ? J'aurais pourtant juré...

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour mieux observer l'intérieur de sa bouche. Aussitôt des dents jaillirent et le furie se mit à grogner, sur la défensive. Emma sursauta et recula vivement. En trois bons félins le dragon était retourné de l'autre côté du lac se réfugier sous son arbre.

**#**

– Emma ! Emma ? Tu es là ? appela Gobber.

– Oui j'arrive, répondit Emma du haut des escaliers. J'allais venir tu sais, ce n'était pas la peine de venir me chercher.

Elle descendit les marches en finissant de se tresser les cheveux.

– C'est Judith qui m'envoie te chercher. Elle est débordée et veux que tu viennes l'aider.

– Pfff ! Tu penses que c'est vraiment convenable pour la fille du chef de mettre la table ?

Gobber lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

– Allez, dépêche-toi un peu !

Il la poussa dehors et ils partirent ensemble vers le Hall.

– Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je suis censée accueillir nos invités convenablement. C'est salissant tu sais de préparer à manger et de mettre la table.

– À toi de te débrouiller pour ne pas te tacher, rétorqua Gobber. Durant le banquet tu t'assoiras à côté du jeune Henry, le gaillard à l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie.

Emma se retourna, la bouche ouverte sous le choc.

– Gobber ! Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire de moi ? Un objet décoratif pour le plaisir du ''jeune Henry'' ?

– Ce serait un grand manque de politesse si la fille du chef dédaignait les visiteurs. Alors tu mets tes sentiments en veilleuse, ma grande, et tu fais un effort.

– On s'en fiche des visiteurs, marmonna Emma, de toute façon ils ne reviendront jamais.

– Le beau Henry reviendra peut-être un jour pour t'enlever de ta malheureuse île si tu fais un effort pour lui paraître agréable.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Déjà cette après-midi... Je ne suis pas sous le charme du ''beau Henry'' comme la moitié du village.

– Peut-être mais il se pourrait bien qu'il le soit, lui.

– Sous mon charme ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne m'assiérai pas à côté de lui.

Mais Gobber semblait s'être ligué contre elle avec sa tante Judith et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'assoir à côté de jeune Anglais. Elle s'apprêtait à n'échanger avec lui que les plus strictes politesses mais l'étranger la fit capituler presque immédiatement quand il sortit un grimoire épais qu'il déposa entre leurs deux assiettes.

– Dictionary, dit-il en pointant le doigt dessus.

Il l'ouvrit et désigna une ligne au hasard. Emma se pencha pour observer. Il désignait un mot écrit en gras dans une écriture qu'Emma ne comprenait pas.

– Anglais, expliqua-t-il

Puis il fit glisser son doigt jusqu'au mot suivant: ''bateau''.

– Norrois

Emma poussa une petite exclamation émerveillée. Ce livre permettait de trouver l'équivalent en norrois des mots anglais ! Mais il y avait tellement de mots ! Ils étaient vraiment tous répertoriés ? Elle tourna avec curiosité les pages parcheminées. En effet, le livre était plutôt épais. L'autre moitié du manuscrit était encore plus intéressante, les mots écrits en gras étaient du norrois et ils étaient suivis de plusieurs lignes de charabia : de l'anglais. Mais au milieu de ces lignes il y avait des mots bizarres. Ils étaient écrits en norrois mais ils ne voulaient rien dire. Ils suivaient directement le mot traduit en anglais, Emma crut comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la prononciation du mot anglais. Cela lui donna une idée. Elle fit signe à Henry d'attendre. Elle avait remarqué que les mots norrois étaient classés en fonction de leur première lettre. Elle mit un certains temps à trouver la lettre ''p'' et enfin le mot qu'elle cherchait.

– Country ! Elle lui montra le mot puis le désigna lui. Où est ton pays ? Country ?

Il lui reprit le dictionnaire des mains et chercha le mot ''où''.

– Ah! Where is my country ! Hum...how can I explain ?

Il tapota ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose. Il trouva enfin un vieux bout de parchemin tout froissé et Emma lui offrit sa mine de fusain qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle dans une de ses poches. Il se mit à dessiner une carte très approximative. S'il n'avait pas fait une croix en disant « Berk » au milieu de petits cercles qu'il avait dessinés, Emma n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait de son île. Puis il dessina des contours qui ressemblaient à ceux de la Norvège. Alors qu'il ouvrait le dictionnaire, Emma lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris quel pays c'était. Il dessina d'autres îles plus au sud qu'elle ne put identifier cette fois. Il consultât le dictionnaire.

– Écosse, dit-il.

Puis il fit un trais pour séparer en deux l'île qu'il venait d'appeler « Écosse » et désigna la partie Sud.

– Angleterre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il s'agissait de l'écosse ? Il recommença en lui désignant la partie nord comme l'écosse et la partie sud comme l'Angleterre. Elle acquiesça enfin et repris le précieux dictionnaire.

– Why ?

De ses doigts, elle fit le trajet entre l'Angleterre et Berk. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ils étaient venus jusqu'ici.

– Nous marchands.

Puis il dû reprendre le dictionnaire.

– Explorer le nord.

Après de nombreux signes, entrecoupés de multiples consultations du dictionnaire, elle parvint à comprendre que le marchand était son oncle et qu'il était partis avec lui explorer le nord. Ils avaient prévus de partir vers l'Islande mais ils avaient sons doute un peu dévié de leur chemin.

Ils durent interrompre leur conversation quand un groupe de Vikings se mit à jouer de la musique traditionnelle. Des groupes se levèrent pour aller danser. Bientôt toute la salle, dont une grande partie était déjà bien éméchée, se mit à beugler les paroles. Le jeune anglais semblait passionné par les pas de danse. Il feuilleta une fois de plus le dictionnaire et se tourna résolument vers Emma.

– Danser avec moi.

Emma le regarda avec de grands yeux.

– Danser ? Non. Non, certainement pas.

Elle secouait frénétiquement la tête mais Henry insistait. Il se leva et essaya même de l'entrainer avec lui. Elle finit par se lever mais refusa de se laisser emmener vers la piste de danse.

– Wait ! ordonna-t-elle.

Elle avait appris ce mot anglais très utile durant l'heure précédente. Elle le laissa en plan pour se diriger vers Gilda, une des jeunes filles qui l'avaient questionnée à propos du bel inconnu dans l'après-midi et qui était assise un peu plus loin. Elle lui expliqua la situation et Gilda sauta sur ses pieds, transportée de joie à l'idée d'inviter le bel anglais à danser. Henry eu l'air un peu moins ravi que sa partenaire. Il lança à Emma un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ». Mais sa politesse repris le dessus et il sourit à sa partenaire.


	7. Rapprochements

**Je poste déjà le nouveau chapitre car il faut que je rattrape mon retard et en plus pour celui-là, même si il est très long, je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire comme corrections.**

**J'ai oublié de le préciser au dernier chapitre mais je pense que vous avez remarqué : j'ai laissé les phrases dites en anglais...eh bien en anglais tout simplement. Je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec des notations en italique pour les langues différentes et de tout façon je ne pense pas que la compréhension gêne qui que ce soit, ça reste des phrases vraiment simples.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rapprochements**

L'entrainement avait encore été annulé. Ce n'était pourtant pas une occasion de se réjouir pour Emma. Elle se retrouvait assise dans les gradins, avec son humeur exécrable, à regarder les trois ainés de l'entrainement faire une démonstration de bataille à la hache.

Eh oui, Gobber avait décidé qu'un petit spectacle par les jeunes recrues en entrainement constituait un divertissement de choix pour les invités. Enfin, un spectacle c'était beaucoup dire. Les jeunes gens avaient été prévenus le matin même et ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de décider de l'ordre de passage et de la discipline que chacun représenterait. Quand Leif, Godfried et Folker auraient fini, ce serait au tour d'Emma et d'Arwen. Surtout au tour d'Arwen puisqu' Emma ne servirait que de cible vivante pour son camarade. Le jeune homme avait été désigné pour la démonstration de combat à l'épée sur...Emma, qui selon Gobber ferait une très belle démonstration de défense.

Beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, Emma se retrouva sur le sol de l'arène avec des envies de meurtres vis-à-vis d'Arwen mais surtout vis-à-vis de Gobber qui l'avait placée dans cette situation.

– Prête ? demanda son adversaire.

Il était légèrement penché en avant, campé sur ses deux jambes et faisait tourner son épée dans sa main. À contrecœur, Emma se mit en garde et le combat commença.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas comme à l'entrainement, Arwen n'avait reçu aucune consigne de retenir ses coups et il déployait tout son potentiel. Emma savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Quand Arwen retint un coup qui lui aurait tranché la gorge dans le seul but de faire durer un peu plus le spectacle, elle décida de réagir. Servir de cible vivante ? OK. Mais se faire ridiculiser une fois de plus devant tout le village ? Hors de question.

La rage monta peu à peu, emplissant Emma d'une nouvelle détermination. Elle balança son bouclier d'un geste hargneux avant de plonger sous l'épée d'Arwen.

Il lui sourit dangereusement. Il savait de quoi elle était capable, il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Il entra dans son jeu, lui balançant coup sur coup, pour lui permettre d'enchaîner les sauts, les plongeons et les saltos avec une grâce qui confinait à la chorégraphie. Il se fendait en avant, elle se glissait derrière lui. Il se baissait et fauchait ses jambes d'un ample mouvement du bras et elle évitait le coup d'un salto arrière au-dessus de sa forme accroupie pour retomber droit dans ses bottes en face de lui. Et le jeu recommençait. Pendant de longues minutes Emma oublia qu'il s'agissait d'un combat pour le spectacle. Elle ne faisait que virevolter dans une concentration extrême. Jamais elle n'avait un moment d'hésitation, jamais un mouvement superflu, son corps n'était qu'équilibre et fluidité. A tout instant, elle se battait contre l'inertie pour aller toujours plus vite, enchainer sans jamais s'arrêter, être plus vive que son adversaire. Elle aimait ce sentiment. C'était celui qu'elle avait quand elle dégringolait d'arbres en arbres, consciente que le moindre faux pas pouvait lui coûter la vie. C'était la maîtrise de son corps, un sentiment de puissance.

Mais son corps n'était pas sans limites et elle finit par se fatiguer. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter de se faire transpercer le flanc. Elle se releva. Tout à coup Arwen était devant elle, elle sentait la pointe de son épée appuyée contre sa trachée. Il avait gagné. L'arène explosa d'applaudissements et des murmures enthousiastes montèrent. Ce n'était pas un spectacle que les Vikings étaient habitués à voir. Les combats étaient habituellement une démonstration de force et de violence pure et le peu de danses folkloriques se limitaient à des pas rythmés. Visiblement, la grâce et la souplesse d'Emma avaient plu.

La jeune fille fut brusquement rappelée à son environnement par l'explosion de bruit. Elle était essoufflée. Le jeune homme en face d'elle l'était tout autant. Il abaissa son épée. « C'était pas mal » fut son seul commentaire mais le sourire qu'il lui adressa démentit la froideur de ses propos. Emma laissa échapper un petit rire fatigué mais satisfait et alla ramasser son bouclier. Quand elle sortit de l'arène pour laisser la place aux prochains compétiteurs elle croisa Helgua en compagnie de son frère. La jeune guerrière la regarda droit dans les yeux, et la félicitât pour son combat. De surprise, Emma pila et ouvrit la bouche. Mais les jumeaux étaient déjà entrés dans l'arène pour montrer le combat à la lance, acclamés par la foule, et Emma en fut réduite à se demander si elle avait bien entendu.

#

Les jours passèrent et les visiteurs s'insérèrent dans la vie du village, Emma pu enfin reprendre ses activités habituelles. Tous les après-midi, elle allait à la clairière. Là, elle s'asseyait dans l'herbe pour dessiner ou lire et le dragon l'observait de loin. Le reste de son temps était principalement passé en compagnie d'Henry. Le jeune marchand assistait, et participait, à la plupart de leurs entraînements. Il surpassait la plupart d'entre eux au combat à l'épée, ce qui vexait particulièrement Ralf et Arwen, mais il avait tout à apprendre en matière de combat à la hache ou au marteau et surtout sur la manière de vaincre un dragon.

Le premier entraînement avec cette bête mythique avait attiré tous les matelots du bateau étranger. Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais vu de telles créatures et ils en furent tous émerveillés. Au milieu des gradins, Gobber se pavanait, fier comme si les créatures écailleuses étaient ses propres enfants. Il régalait l'assemblée avec les récits de ses combats les plus impressionnants même si Emma doutait que les matelots comprennent un traitre mot de ce qu'il leur racontait.

Tous les soirs, Henry s'asseyait à côté d'Emma, armé de son dictionnaire. Il lui posait des questions sur sa vie au village et elle sur sa vie en Angleterre. Leurs conversations étaient laborieuses mais entrecoupées de beaucoup d'éclats de rire. Au bout de quelques jours Emma avait déjà acquis le vocabulaire de base de la langue anglaise. Henry, surtout, se révélait être très doué avec les langues.

Au soir d'une belle journée ensoleillée qu'Emma avait en grande partie passée dans les bois, Henry lui demanda:

– Tu étais où cette après-midi ?

Elle hésitât un peu sur la réponse à lui faire. De toute façon, il finirait par deviner et elle était lasse de se cacher sans arrêt, elle avait déjà assez de mal à éviter Arwen.

– Dans les bois, répondit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, elle consulta le dictionnaire.

– Woods. In woods.

Son regard s'éclaira et, après quelques pages tournées, il demanda :

– Tu me montres ? Tu me montres les bois ?

Il insista tellement qu'elle accepta. C'est ainsi que le lendemain après l'entrainement elle le retrouva à la sortie du village après être passée chez elle prendre un sac avec de quoi manger et ses plans de l'île. Elle fut très surprise de voir qu'il avait aussi emporté quelque-chose avec lui : il avait balancé sur son épaule un sac plutôt plat duquel sortaient les extrémités de bâtons garnis de plumes taillées et il tenait dans sa main une longue branche de bois courbée.

– What is that ? demanda-t-elle, très intéressée.

– Hum...well...it's a weapon you see, like...hum...comme marteau, hache et épée.

– Comme marteau, hache et épée ? répéta-t-elle, interloquée.

Cela le fit rire.

– Je montre dans les bois, dit-il en montrant les arbres.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. La conversation sans le dictionnaire était moins aisée mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Henry. Il avait depuis longtemps appris la question « Ça s'appelle comment ? » et désignait tout ce qu'il voyait. Emma lui disait le mot en norrois et il lui apprenait le mot en anglais. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, cependant, elle se lassa de ce jeu. Elle se planta devant lui et répéta « what is that ? » en désignant l'étrange objet qu'il portait. Il leva un doigt pour lui dire d'attendre. Il saisit le sac dans son dos et en sortit un bâton en bois. Emma pouvait voir maintenant que l'autre extrémité était une petite pièce de fer pointue. Il plaça le bâton précautionneusement contre le grand bout de bois qu'il tenait dans son autre main et dont les deux extrémités, Emma venait de s'en rendre compte, étaient reliées par une fine corde. Il appuya le bout du petit bâton contre la corde et tira dessus. Il leva alors les bras pour placer le bâton au niveau de son œil, visa un arbre à quelques pas de distance et lâcha soudainement la corde. Le bâton alla se ficher dans le tronc de l'arbre. Emma ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

– Again ! Again ! pria-t-elle, surexcitée.

Henry recommença de bonne grâce son manège et un autre bâton alla transpercer le tronc quelques centimètres plus bas. Emma était enthousiasmée, cet objet était absolument génial.

– Wanna try ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Emma devina le sens de la question et se saisit volontiers de l'instrument merveilleux. Il lui tendit également un bâton à plumes. Elle tenta de reproduire ses gestes mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça en avait l'air. La corde était très fine mais le plus dur était malgré tout de maintenir le bâton bien vertical et bien contre le bois de la grande branche courbée, tout ça avec une seule main. Emma du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à avoir le tout dans la bonne position. Elle tira sur la corde mais au moment de la lâcher elle ne déplia pas les doigts assez rapidement et le bâton tomba à ses pieds. Henry se mit à rire et lui expliqua de nouveau comment faire.

Il lui apprit que le bâton à plumes se nommait « arrow » et que la grande branche était en fait un « bow ». Il lui remontra les gestes puis, comme elle n'y arrivait toujours pas, il passa derrière elle pour l'aider à tenir l'arc et guider les mouvements de sa main qui tenait la flèche. Le dos de l'adolescente était maintenant appuyé contre la poitrine du jeune homme et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Emma se mit à rougir, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon. La sensation n'était pourtant pas désagréable alors elle se laissa faire. La voix de son compagnon se fit plus basse, il lui murmurait ses instructions juste au creux de l'oreille, la faisant frissonner.

Elle était sûre qu'il était en train de sourire, très fier de lui. Elle commençait à le connaître, lui et ses manières enjôleuses. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement, les Vikings ne connaissaient pas l'art de la séduction et de la cour, mais elle en était flattée. Elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort, sa respiration devenait saccadée, le bout de ses doigts la picotaient, ils s'engourdissaient. Les doigts d'Henry se recourbèrent autour des siens pour stabiliser la flèche qui vacillait. Il plia un à un ses doigts autour de la corde et mit sa main sur la sienne pour l'aider à bander l'arc. La fierté d'Emma repris le dessus et elle se dégagea de ses bras. Elle savait encore tendre une corde, pour qui la prenait-il ? Cette flèche alla se perdre dans les fourrés à un bon mètre de l'arbre qu'elle avait visé. Emma baissa l'arc. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Henry se moqua de son air contrarié. Il alla récupérer la flèche et revint avec un sourire plus taquin que jamais sur les lèvres, il lui dit : « You should have let me show you ». Emma compris le sens de ses paroles à son expression triomphante et elle ne protesta pas plus que cela quand il repassa dans son dos pour lui dicter les gestes.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi entière dans les bois, sans voir le temps passer. À la fin de la journée, Emma arrivait à tirer une flèche même si elle se perdait les trois quart du temps dans les fourrés. Henry se révélait être un professeur très patient mais Emma songeait en sentant ses joues s'échauffer, que ce dévouement n'était pas totalement désintéressé.

Ce soir-là, bien au chaud dans son lit, Emma pensait encore à son après-midi. Elle se remémorait les réactions bizarres de son corps quand Henry s'était approché d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait les redouter ou les apprécier. Elle n'avait jamais considéré des battements de cœur erratiques et une respiration hachée comme une sensation agréable mais cette fois, ça avait été différent. Pour ne rien arranger, le sentiment d'interdit qui entourait ses moments passés seule avec l'étranger donnait une autre saveur à toutes ses sensations.

Bercée pas ces douces pensées, elle s'apprêtait à glisser dans le sommeil quand elle se releva en sursaut.

Elle n'était pas allée voir le dragon aujourd'hui.

#

Seul le bruit du vent glissant entre les masures perturbait le calme limpide de la nuit. Le village Viking dormait profondément. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant à l'arrière d'une des maisons, une forme sombre se glissa à l'extérieur et se dirigea vers la forêt.

Emma plissa les yeux, elle n'y voyait rien. Submergée par la culpabilité, elle avait décidé d'aller nourrir le dragon ce matin avant l'entrainement mais elle devait être de retour au village au lever du soleil, voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait à chercher son chemin dans une forêt obscure et méconnaissable alors que les lueurs du jour se résumaient encore à une pâle lumière bleue prise entre le noir d'encre de l'océan et le néant du ciel étoilé.

Elle redoutait un peu l'accueil du furie nocturne. Lui en voudrait-il de ne pas être venue hier ? Elle se maudissait d'avoir pu l'oublier, ce serait si bête de perdre sa confiance ainsi.

Quand elle arriva à la clairière, les étoiles avaient déjà disparues, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. C'était vraiment une idée stupide d'être venue si tôt, elle allait réveiller le dragon, cela le mettrait de mauvaise humeur. Elle faillit rebrousser chemin, mais la pensée d'avoir porté 3 kg de poisson depuis le village, d'avoir grimpé la falaise avec, tout ça pour rien, lui fit changer d'avis. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la crevasse et déboucha sur son paradis secret. Elle devinait la forme sombre du dragon couché sous l'arbre à sa place habituelle. Il releva la tête au moment où elle sautait sur le rocher. Jamais Emma ne se serait attendue à une telle réaction de sa part.

À peine avait-elle touché le sol qu'il tournait déjà autour d'elle en ronronnant comme un chat. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle pensa qu'il devait juste avoir très faim alors elle déversa le poisson. Il lança à peine un regard sur la nourriture et, comme elle s'éloignait déjà pour le laisser manger, se dépêcha d'aller lui barrer le chemin. Emma ne comprenait plus rien. Que voulait-il au juste ? Le dragon était toujours resté un peu méfiant avec elle, son comportement avait de quoi la déconcerter. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que ses yeux n'étaient pas élargis par l'appétit mais qu'ils étaient remplis d'une prière silencieuse. Le dragon émettait maintenant des petits couinements. Emma compris, elle mit ses mains devant elle dans un geste destiné à le calmer.

– Je reviendrais, je te promets que je reviendrais. Je ne t'oublierais plus. Je suis désolée pour hier, sincèrement désolée. Je reviendrais, mais il faut me laisser partir maintenant.

Le furie nocturne se calma un peu. Son regard se fit plus hésitant. Il avança un peu sa tête, comme hypnotisé, puis la retira rapidement. Il n'osait pas. La voix de la jeune humaine, si douce et si rassurante, s'était tue.

Elle était tout près de lui, il pouvait sentir son odeur, celle dont l'herbe qu'elle foulait s'imprégnait, celle que la pierre sur laquelle elle s'asseyait tout le temps radiait au point du jour, quand elle était bien chaude. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui. Il pouvait sentir, comme une caresse sur sa tête, des bouffées de sa chaleur, enlevées à son corps mince par un vent léger et protées jusqu'à lui. Il voulait en sentir plus, il avança le museau. Aussitôt, un tempo effréné résonna dans le corps face à lui, les battements de son cœur. La réaction de l'humaine surpris l'animal et il recula. Mais bien vite, le martèlement devint plus régulier, plus fort aussi, plus profond. Son odeur changea légèrement. Il pouvait sentir la peur et l'excitation mêlées. Sa bouche incroyablement petite s'étira en cette expression de joie qu'il l'avait déjà vu utiliser plusieurs fois et l'humaine avança sa main.

Son geste était infiniment lent mais il suffit à figer complètement le dragon. Tout son corps tendait vers cette main offerte mais quelque chose bloquait chacun de ses muscles. Était-ce la peur ? Sans doute. Cette jeune humaine était une créature dangereuse, d'un genre de danger qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré. Elle avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué : elle avait réussi à l'attacher à elle. Elle lui avait pris sa capacité de voler, sa liberté, son indépendance, et il ne s'en plaignait même pas. Il avait envie de la connaître, plus jamais il ne voulait se sentir abandonné comme hier où il l'avait attendue, en vain.

Les doigts froids et tremblants s'étaient rapproché et se tenaient suspendus dans l'air entre l'humaine et l'animal. Le bras d'Emma était complètement tendu maintenant, c'était au dragon de se rapprocher. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. À la seconde où le bras d'Emma interrompit son avancée, son cou commença à se tendre, comme pour ne pas rompre la continuité du mouvement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'abandonna à la caresse des doigts d'Emma qui, doucement, glissèrent sur ses écailles jusqu'à ce que son museau vienne se caler dans la paume de la jeune fille.

Les écailles du dragon étaient chaudes et douces comme un galet poli par l'eau et réchauffé au soleil. Emma emplissait ses yeux de cette vision, celle d'un animal si beau et féroce, et si près d'elle. Elle osait à peine faire courir son pouce sur la surface mat et veloutée de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Bien au-dessus d'elle, le jour s'était levé et le soleil teintait de rose le ventre des nuages mais elle n'aurait pas pu moins s'en préoccuper.

Une fauvette s'éveilla et fit entendre son chant dans les sapins qui entouraient la clairière. Les yeux du dragon clignèrent. Emma lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer « je reviendrai ». Alors le dragon ouvrit ses ailes et voleta au-dessus d'elle jusqu'au tas de poisson. Emma ramassa le panier et repartit vers le village.

Elle fit le chemin du retour en courant, en partie parce qu'elle allait être en retard, en partie parce que le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait était trop complet pour qu'elle puisse le contenir.

#

Elle débarqua dans l'arène au moment où Gobber ordonnait à tout le monde de commencer à s'échauffer. Tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle bredouilla des excuses, mais Gobber ne voulut rien entendre et lui ordonna plutôt sèchement d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Elle s'exécuta sous le regard dédaigneux de Ralf, celui inquisiteur d'Arwen et celui curieux d'Helgua. Henry n'était pas venu à l'entrainement ce matin.

Récemment, ils avaient commencé le combat à la hache, juste au moment où Emma avait enfin réussit à développer assez de muscles pour faire quelques mouvements avec l'épée...La carrière de guerrière n'était vraiment pas faite pour elle. Après cinq heures de torture, Gobber les congédia pour la pause de midi.

– Vous pouvez y aller ! annonca-t-il au plus grand soulagement de tout le monde. Sauf toi Emma. On doit parler tous les deux.

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour la jeune fille en question. Elle attendit que toutes les recrues aient quitté l'arène. Elle avait bien remarqué les tentatives de Ralf et d'Helgue pour trainer le plus longtemps possible et entendre ce que l'entraineur lui voulait.

– Je suis désolée Gobber, dit-elle quand ils eurent enfin disparu, je me suis réveillée en retard.

– Tu étais si fatiguée que ça ? demanda Gobber, plus amusé qu'en colère. C'est ta sortie en forêt hier qui t'a épuisée ?

– Ma sortie en forêt ?

– Emma, arrête de faire semblant s'il te plaît, l'interrompis Gobber, Je sais parfaitement que tu as passé toute ton après-midi dans la forêt hier avec le beau et mystérieux Henry.

– C'est lui qui m'a demandé de lui faire visiter les environs, se défendit Emma, tu m'avais dit qu'il fallait bien les accueillir alors j'ai accepté de lui montrer l'île.

– Et pourquoi te demanderait-il à _toi_ de l'emmener faire un tour de l'île ? Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais bien les alentours.

Emma ne manqua pas la pointe d'ironie à la fin de sa phrase. Se doutait-il de l'endroit où elle passait tous ses moments libres ? Elle décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

– Je suis la seule personne avec qui il parle dans le village alors, forcément, il m'a demandé.

– Te fatigues pas Emma, je sais très bien que tu passes beaucoup de temps dans la forêt. Il n'y a que ton père pour ne pas remarquer un truc pareil. Ça ne me dérange pas, bien que je profite de l'occasion pour te mettre en garde : prend quand même quelques armes quand tu t'enfonces loin, tu pourrais croiser des dragons. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Non, ce qui me dérange, moi, c'est que tu passes toute ton après-midi dans les bois avec l'étranger.

– Avec Henry ? C'est quoi le problème ? Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui voulais que je m'asseye à côté de lui parce qu'il « m'appréciait ».

– C'est vrai, mais je pensais que toi, tu ne l'appréciais pas vraiment. Je me suis trompé. Je ne compte plus vos heures de tête à tête dans le hall autour de ce grimoire qui a l'air si merveilleux. Je dois te mettre en garde Emma, je sais bien que tu es à un âge où...eh bien... tu commences à t'intéresser aux garçons et …

– Gobber ! l'interrompis Emma, sentant venir une conversation embarrassante, je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons et je n'apprécie pas la compagnie d'Henry. Enfin... pas dans le sens où tu l'entends.

– Alors vous faisiez quoi hier dans les bois ?

Il prit une voix mièvres.

– Vous ne faisiez ''que discuter'' ?

Emma rougit au sous-entendu de Gobber.

– C'est vrai ! On n'a rien fait.

Cela ne fit qu'élargir le sourire mi-moqueur mi-désapprobateur de Gobber.

– Enfin...on n'a rien fait de ce que tu sous-entends. Comment peux-tu même...imaginer des choses pareilles!

– C'est bon Emma, on passe l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé hier mais ne recommence pas d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les conséquences que pourraient avoir tes...batifolages avec ce garçon.

Emma se hérissa à une telle insinuation.

– IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE ! Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Comment peut-tu...Je prends ça comme une insulte le fait que... que tu penses à _ça_.

L'innocente adolescente était au comble de l'embarras. Gobber s'amusa de ses joues rouges et de son indignation. Il ne pensait pas qu'Emma soit allée si loin avec le jeune marchand mais la soupçonner de telles choses la ferait prendre ses distances avec lui. Il connaissait Emma comme si c'était sa propre fille et il la savait très fière, comme sa mère. Il savait également que les jeunes filles de son âge avaient la fâcheuse habitude de développer un esprit romantique, dont les jeunes hommes comme Henry savaient parfaitement profiter. Il fallait qu'il la mette en garde. Après deux ou trois autres répliques moqueuses il la laissa repartir.

Il la regarda s'éloigner le sourire aux lèvres et soupira, quand donc Stoick se rendrait-il compte à quel point sa fille était merveilleuse ?

C'est sans surprise qu'en sortant de l'entrainement cet après-midi-là, Emma tomba sur Henry qui l'attendait avec son arc et ses flèches. Elle capta le regard lourd de sens que Gobber lui lança. Elle se dirigea droit sur Henry et secoua la tête.

– No woods today.

Le sourire d'Henry glissa de ses lèvres.

– Why ?

Emma sa tourna vers Gobber, derrière eux, en train refermer la grille de l'arène. Le viking lança un grand sourire à Henry, dévoilant ses dents ébréchées et ses bouts de cailloux aiguisés en guise de canine. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Henry compris la cause du refus de la belle jeune fille. Il lui dit, en anglais pour que le forgeron improvisé chaperon juste derrière eux ne comprenne pas, de l'attendre ici et alla chercher le dictionnaire.

Il l'emmena un peu à l'écart pour comploter. Il lui expliqua qu'ils pourraient toujours se retrouver dans les bois en cachette, il suffisait qu'ils soient plus discrets. Emma hésitait, si jamais Gobber l'apprenait il serait dur de le convaincre qu'il ne s'était vraiment rien passé. D'un autre côté, elle avait terriblement envie d'apprendre à utiliser l'arc et elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion. Et puis après tout, si Gobber découvrait qu'elle se rendait encore dans la forêt, il fallait mieux qu'il croie que c'était pour retrouver Henry plutôt que toute autre créature écailleuse. Elle céda à ses instances. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à l'endroit où Henry lui avait fait la première démonstration de tir à l'arc le jour précédent. Emma lui donna les cartes qu'elle avait faites des bois afin qu'il retrouve le chemin, pour sa part il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'aucun plan pour se diriger dans les bois.

Il voulait mettre leur plan à exécution tout de suite mais elle le convainquit d'attendre demain. Gobber l'aurait à l'œil aujourd'hui, c'était trop dangereux.

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est qu'elle irait comme même dans les bois. Cette après-midi, elle la devait au furie nocturne.

* * *

**Verdict ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène dans la clairière ou Emma touche Toothless pour la première fois ? C'est le seul passage du chapitre que j'ai réécrit hier et je me demandais si le PDV de Toothless (que j'ai essayé de garder le plus proche possible du PDV d'un animal, cad basé sur des sensation et des réflexions pas très complexes) c'était pas trop bizarre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont lu**


	8. Duper pour mieux apprivoiser

**Chapitre 8 : Duper pour mieux apprivoiser **

Emma guettait. Elle cherchait parmi le bruissement incessant des feuilles le bruit plus bref d'un animal caché par la végétation, elle était à l'affut du moindre éclair de couleur ressortant sur l'arrière-plan de verdure. Elle passa derrière le tronc lisse d'un bouleau, marchant lentement, réfléchissant à chaque geste. Il ne fallait pas que sa main frappe une branche, il ne fallait pas que son pied casse une brindille. C'était Gudrun qui lui avait appris à se déplacer ainsi, du temps où elle était encore assez agile malgré son âge déjà avancé. Elle entendait encore sa voix :

_Il faut écouter, écouter jusqu'à ce que tu puisses percevoir le bruissement des insectes sous la terre et le bruit de la feuille qui se dépose au sol, effleurant au passage les feuilles mortes, ses futures voisines. Il faut sentir, sentir jusqu'à ce que tu puisses savoir quels arbres t'entourent rien qu'à l'odeur de la sève qui coule sous leur écorce. Il faut toucher, toucher jusqu'à ce que la plante de tes pieds puisse trouver son chemin entre les brindilles sans l'aide de tes yeux. Car tes yeux doivent voir, distinguer, reconnaître, chaque nuance de vert, de brun et de gris. Car la nature trompe, la nature camoufle, mon enfant, elle garde ses secrets. C'est à toi de les découvrir. Et souviens toi bien : jamais tu ne dois entendre venant de toi d'autres bruits que celui de ton cœur qui bat._

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce genre d'exercice. Quand elle était petite, elle allait découvrir les secrets de la nature avec Gudrun, toutes deux aussi silencieuses que des ombres. Puis la guérisseuse n'avait plus pu l'accompagner. Elle avait alors fait de la forêt son terrain de jeux. Elle y courrait, elle y sautait et elle l'aimait mais elle ne prenait plus le temps de se fondre dans sa sérénité, dans l'opacité de ses murmures, dans la consistance de son atmosphère saturée d'odeur et dans la complexité du tableau qu'elle offrait.

Pour n'importe qui, la nature proposait son silence, son air pur et ses reposantes couleurs uniformes à celui qui cherchait le calme mais Gudrun avait appris à Emma qu'elle était bien plus que cela, elle ne faisait que se cacher sous cet air de simplicité et de dénuement. Il avait fallu qu'Henry débarque avec son arc et ses flèches pour qu'elle redécouvre cela. Il avait même apporté une nouvelle dimension à cet exercice. Ses balades avec Gudrun avaient pour seule fin l'observation et le savoir désintéressé. Le but d'Henry en ces lieux était beaucoup moins inoffensif.

Même perdue dans ses souvenirs, Emma n'avait pas relâché sa concentration et elle avait débusqué un écureuil au bout d'une branche, occupé à manger sa noisette. L'animal se tendit lorsqu'il perçu le sifflement d'une flèche qui traverse l'air mais c'était trop tard. Emma n'avait pas eu le moindre mouvement de surprise, elle avait entendu la corde se tendre quelques secondes auparavant. Henry émergea de derrière un tronc à sa droite et, toujours aussi silencieux, il alla récupérer sa proie. Il retira la flèche qui lui transperçait le cou et attacha son butin à sa ceinture à côté de deux tétras lyre. Ils se remirent en chasse.

Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'Henry et Emma se retrouvaient clandestinement. Emma avait beaucoup progressé dans la maîtrise du tir à l'arc mais elle se fatiguait de tirer bêtement sur un tronc d'arbre, elle voulait voir l'arc utilisé en pleine action alors ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller chasser. Henry était vraiment doué, il n'était peut-être pas aussi silencieux qu'Emma mais il visait bien et réussissait la plupart du temps à abattre sa proie. Emma avait essayé quelques fois, mais ses flèches n'avaient pas encore la vitesse et la stabilité de celles du jeune anglais. Une fois de plus, Henry lui faisait découvrir quelque chose de complètement nouveau, une technique emplie de grâce et de raffinement à laquelle Emma n'était pas habituée.

La manière de chasser des Vikings était à leur image : violente et expéditive. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais été très doués pour cet exercice. Ils chassaient surtout les phoques et les baleines mais de temps en temps, durant les pénuries de viande, le village organisait des parties de chasse dans la forêt. De grands filets étaient déployés dans les bois et les animaux, affolés par les cris des rabatteurs, s'y précipitaient. Ils y étaient ensuite achevés. Henry, au contraire, se faisait discret. Il approchait, inaperçu, et frappait. Il lui avait aussi montré comment fabriquer des pièges, tous pensé afin leurrer les animaux. Emma était fascinée par ces techniques mais se demandait tout de même quelle était la manière la plus loyale de tuer : avertir de sa venue, affirmer ses intentions et tuer des animaux affolés ou avancer masqué et tirer au moment où la pauvre proie s'y attendait le moins ? Emma était plus à l'aise avec la deuxième technique mais elle s'interrogeait, cela faisait-il d'elle une lâche ? Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, bizarrement, c'était de voir Henry abattre des oiseaux, parfois en plein vol. Les vikings ne tuaient jamais de volatiles pour la bonne et simple raison que les oiseaux affolés s'envolaient et ne se prenaient jamais dans les filets. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les poursuivre dans les cieux. L'arc, en revanche, offrait la possibilité d'abattre ceux qu'Emma avait longtemps considérés comme intouchables.

Le craquement d'une branche ramena l'attention d'Emma sur son compagnon. Il était concentré, son regard était froid mais un léger sourire étirait continuellement ses lèvres. Dans ces moments-là, Emma apercevait une autre facette d'Henry, la même que celle qui lui posait milles et unes questions sur sa culture lors de leurs veillées ou celle qui lui demandait la traduction de tous les nouveaux mots qu'il entendait. Il n'était plus le jeune séducteur avide d'aventures mais un garçon spontané, simple, intéressé par tout ce qui l'entoure. Emma préférait ce côté-ci de sa personnalité. Ses manières enjôleuses lui plaisaient quelques fois mais les sentiments qu'elles éveillaient en elle étaient bien trop nouveaux pour qu'elle les apprécie vraiment.

#

– I have to go.

La voix d'Emma déchira le silence et la concentration d'Henry. Plusieurs animaux s'enfuirent. C'était ainsi que, chaque jour, Emma avertissait son compagnon de l'heure qu'il était. Elle l'avait convaincu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle rentre trop tard ou Gobber risquerait de s'apercevoir de son absence. Il hocha la tête.

– Je reste un petit peu, décida-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

En réalité, Emma ne rentrait pas au village. Elle retournait à la grotte qui avait été sa cabane secrète l'année dernière pour prendre le sac de poisson qu'elle y avait déposé en début d'après-midi et partait vers la clairière. Elle avait dû manœuvrer habilement pour trouver le temps de rendre visite à son petit protégé malgré l'entrainement, les leçons d'Henry et toutes les paires d'yeux qui la surveillaient, ceux de Gobber bien sûr mais ceux d'Arwen aussi.

Quand elle atterri dans son petit jardin secret, le dragon vint frotter son museau contre son bras avant de renifler le sac qu'elle portait.

– Oui, oui le déjeuner arrive, rouspéta-t-elle, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes que parce que je te nourris.

Elle frotta amicalement l'arrière de sa tête. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, bien sûr qu'il n'était attaché à elle que parce qu'elle le nourrissait. Après tout, aussi amical qu'il soit, ce n'était qu'un animal. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle lui donne un nom, mais quel nom conviendrait à une créature comme lui ? Elle le regarda suçoter le squelette d'un saumon avec ces gencives lisses et roses. Elle eut alors une idée. Il y avait quelques jours, Henry s'était moqué du vieil Arnvald qui avait depuis longtemps perdu toutes ses dents et ne mangeait plus que du potage. Il l'avait qualifié de « Toothless ». Emma avait beaucoup aimé la sonorité du mot. Il lui avait expliqué que cela voulait dire « sans dents ». C'était un nom parfait.

– Toothless ! appela Emma.

Le dragon tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne savait bien sûr pas que c'était son nom, songea Emma amusée, elle avait juste prononcé le mot assez fort pour le faire réagir.

Elle se leva à regret. Le dragon abaissa ses multiples paires d'oreilles et la regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

– Oui, je sais, mais je dois vraiment y aller. Gobber m'a regardée bizarrement hier, je dois absolument rentrer tôt ce soir.

Elle se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser au bout du museau.

– Mais je te promets que demain j'essaierais de venir plus longtemps. Je pourrais inventer une excuse pour Henry et alors j'aurais toute mon après-midi pour toi !

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma redoubla de vigilance. Elle ne savait pas si Henry était rentré ou s'il chassait encore dans les parages, elle devait donc être aux aguets. Elle avait toutefois un avantage sur les animaux : elle savait qu'un prédateur rodait. Elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt sans encombres mais l'épreuve n'était pas encore finie, elle devait encore éviter Gobber, Arwen et Henry pour rentrer chez elle. La tâche était d'autant plus compliquée qu'elle portait dans son dos un énorme panier en osier. A demie accroupie, rasant l'herbe, elle se glissa jusqu'à chez elle. Elle referma la porte dans un soupir d'aise et alla s'avachir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée en se frottant les tempes. Dans une demi-heure à peine, elle devait être dans le hall sinon sa tante allait encore s'énerver, elle avait tout juste le temps de se rendre présentable. Et puis il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie la petite intrusion dans les réserves de poisson de l'arène qu'elle avait prévu ce soir, ces derniers jours elle n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de pêcher et si elle n'y allait pas, Toothless n'aurait rien à manger le lendemain…

#

La lumière vacillante d'une lanterne portée à travers le village par un viking faisant sa ronde de minuit éclaira le visage d'Emma à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle attendit que la lueur s'éloigne puis se fasse engloutir par un passage étroit entre deux maisons, alors elle se détourna, descendit les escaliers, attrapa le panier au passage et sortit.

Elle avait mis ses habits les plus sombres pour ne pas être repérée par les sentinelles du haut de leurs tours de garde. Elle voyait leurs feux brûler et elle les entendait, au loin, rire grassement. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de soucis de ce côté-là ce soir. Elle arriva à la petite porte à l'arrière de l'arène et sortit son double de clé. À l'intérieur, aucune lumière ne filtrait mais Emma avait tout prévu : elle avait emporté une poignée de paille bien sèche, deux pierres à feu et une bougie. Elle s'accroupit, posa la paille en un petit tas par terre et l'embrasa avec les étincelles des pierres à feu. Quand une faible flamme commença à danser au-dessus du sol, elle alluma la bougie et piétina la paille. Elle vérifia que la paille était bel et bien éteinte et rempocha le tout.

Elle se trouvait à présent sous les gradins dans un couloir étroit et humide qui décrivait un cercle autour de l'arène. Les portes bardées de fer à sa gauche donnaient sur les cages des dragons. Emma se rendit directement tout au bout du couloir où se trouvait un immense tonneau de poisson et commença à remplir son panier. Elle prélevait de plus en plus de poisson ces derniers temps et elle commençait à redouter que Gobber ne s'en rende compte.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait réduire les portions de ce dragon trop glouton. Il rouspéterait, ça c'était sûr, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Elle refermait le tonneau sans faire de bruit quand elle entendit quelque chose bouger et grogner dans la cage la plus proche d'elle. Elle se figea. D'après ses calculs, cette cage-là était celle du vipère. Elle se rapprocha et colla son oreille contre la porte.

Ces derniers temps, à l'entraînement, elle avait longtemps observé les dragons qu'elle combattait, le gronkle, le vipère et le terreur terrible quelques fois. Une question lui trottait dans la tête. Elle avait bien réussit à apprivoiser un furie nocturne – le dragon réputé le plus dangereux de tous les temps – alors pourquoi pas les autres ? Elle avait conscience que les dragons enfermés ici, dans l'arène, seraient autrement plus difficiles à amadouer, ils n'avaient pas dû garder un très bon souvenir de leur première rencontre avec des hommes, mais elle avait envie d'essayer.

Elle se baissa et défit le loquet de la trappe au bas de la porte qui servait sans doute à verser de la nourriture. Elle jeta un coup d'œil timide. La cage était aussi sombre que l'antre de Loki mais, au milieu de ces ténèbres, Emma apercevait deux points brillants qui reflétaient la lumière de sa bougie. Les deux lueurs ne cillaient pas. Était-ce vraiment le dragon qui la fixait ? Elle eut la réponse quelques instants plus tard quand les lueurs bougèrent et que la bête laissa échapper un profond soupir et un petit jet de flammes vers la trappe. Emma retira précipitamment sa main et la mit sur sa bouche pour étouffer le petit cri qui lui avait échappé. Le battant continua à se balancer dans un grincement sinistre pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle referma solidement le loquet et rentra chez elle.

#

Le lendemain matin, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma était impatiente de se retrouver face à un dragon mais elle dû d'abord supporter tout l'entrainement au maniement des armes. Ce matin au programme, combat à l'épée puis à la lance. Peu à peu, cet entrainement si redouté était devenu une routine pour Emma. Elle maniait assez bien l'épée pour éviter de se prendre des coups et cela lui suffisait. Gobber avait remarqué qu'elle avait un peu trop tendance à rester dans une attitude de défense alors il avait trouvé la parade : quand il la mettait face à Ralf elle développait une extraordinaire détermination qui la poussait à utiliser tout son potentiel. Emma, elle, avait remarqué qu'elle se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent contre son cousin et cela l'exaspérait. Elle refusait de se faire ridiculiser devant lui, même si, elle devait bien l'admettre, il était plutôt doué qu'elle avec une épée, alors elle attaquait. Henry lui avait d'ailleurs appris un tour de passe-passe pour surprendre son adversaire. Elle s'était longuement entraînée et aujourd'hui elle allait passer à l'action.

Elle attendit que Ralf se fatigue un peu. À chaque début de combat, il assenait coup sur coup, peut-être pour l'impressionner. Quand il se calmait et commençait à chercher ses faiblesses elle pouvait attaquer. Elle entama par quelques coups classiques qu'il écarta, naturellement. Elle guettait le moment où ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire moqueur et sa bouche s'ouvrait afin de lui lancer une remarque insultante. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il était le moins concentré. Emma bondit, feinta, frappa. Ralf trébucha sous la pluie inattendue de coups et se retrouva étalé sur le dos, l'épée d'Emma sur la gorge et la sienne bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Difficile de dire qui d'Emma ou de Ralf était le plus surpris. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, Emma n'avait jamais réussi à battre son cousin mais ce fut elle qui reprit ses esprits la première, elle sourit froidement au jeune homme étalé dans la poussière et s'éloigna de lui avec nonchalance, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de la voir triompher de son aîné. Ce dernier se releva rapidement et s'épousseta, rouge de honte et de rage. Il était tellement hors de lui qu'il ne trouva rien pour rabaisser son ennemie.

Après cela, ils passèrent à l'entraînement à la lance. Emma aimait beaucoup cette discipline. Cette arme, au moins, n'était pas trop lourde et le sifflement d'une lance lancée à toute vitesse vers sa cible lui rappelait le doux bruit d'une flèche. Le duel avec les lances était lui aussi amusant, les mouvements et les techniques de combat étaient complètement différentes de celles des autres disciplines.

Néanmoins, quand Emma découvrit qu'elle se battrait contre Helgua, elle avala sa salive. Les deux jumeaux étaient redoutables à ce sport, à croire qu'ils étaient nés avec une lance à la main, Emma ne faisait pas le poids et elle perdit rapidement. Elle laissa tomber son arme et massa sa cuisse là où elle avait reçu un coup. La voix d'Helgua lui fit relever la tête.

– Tu as une bonne agilité, lui dit-elle, tu es souple et tu observes ton adversaire, c'est pour cela que tu arrives bien à te défendre mais tu n'es pas assez rapide pour l'attaque et surtout : tu n'oses pas.

Elle avait dit tout cela très sèchement et avec un regard froid, presque méprisant, mais Emma avait appris à ne pas se formaliser de l'apparente hostilité d'Helgua. Elle tenta de lui sourire.

– C'est vrai, c'est ce que Gobber me reproche aussi. Mais quand je me bats contre toi je préfère me défendre, c'est une question de survie ! Où as-tu appris à manier une lance comme ça ?

– C'est mon père qui nous a appris, c'est son arme de prédilection. Et toi, où as-tu appris cette feinte contre Ralf ce matin ?

– Ah...euh…, Emma rougit un peu gênée, c'est Henry qui me l'a apprise, tu sais, le neveu du marchand. Il se débrouille bien à l'épée et comme j'en avais marre de me faire battre par mon bon-à-rien de cousin...

À la grande surprise d'Emma, Helgua se mit à rire et lui adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus.

– Je t'ai mal évaluée Emma, à ce que je vois tu sais t'y prendre pour tirer ce que tu veux de ce garçon.

Emma allait la corriger mais elle fut coupée par Arwen qui surgit dans son dos pour se mêler à la conversation.

– À moins que ce ne sois lui qui tire ce qu'il veut d'elle, dit-il.

– Tu écoutes les conversations des autres, maintenant ? s'indigna Emma en se retournant.

– Oui ! Et j'en profite pour te mettre en garde. Tu es en permanence avec lui, il baissa la voix, et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué les après-midis que vous passez ensemble dans les bois.

– Jaloux Arwen ? demanda Helgua qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Arwen ignora cette remarque pour ne s'adresser qu'à Emma.

– Tu ne devrais pas faire trop confiance à cet étranger. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il assiste si souvent à l'entrainement ? Pour apprendre nos techniques de combat. Mais depuis quelques temps il vient moins, peut-être parce qu'il s'est trouvé un prof particulier.

Arwen dardait un regard accusateur sur Emma, la défiant de le contredire.

– Je suis flattée que tu me considères comme assez douée pour pouvoir donner des leçons à Henry, rétorqua Emma froidement. Sache cependant qu'il m'apprend beaucoup plus de choses que je ne lui en apprends. Quant à la raison pour laquelle il ne vient plus à l'entrainement c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre en se battant contre toi.

L'insulte toucha sa cible. Helgua se mit à rire.

– Je t'ai vraiment sous-estimée Emma, tu as l'air sympa en fin de compte

– Eh là-bas ! Emma, Arwen, Helgua ! Vous voulez qu'on vous apporte un rafraîchissement avec ça ?

C'était Gobber qui les rappelait à l'ordre. Arwen rejoignit Ralf qui avait fini d'impressionner les jeunes demoiselles dans les gradins et Emma et Helgua se remirent en garde. L'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes guerrières c'était beaucoup détendue et Emma, sous les encouragements d'Helgua, tenta deux ou trois attaques.

Deux heures plus tard, et après s'être bien rempli l'estomac, ils se retrouvaient dans l'arène pour l'entrainement face à un dragon, pas trop tôt au goût d'Emma. Ce jour-là, c'était au tour du vipère de se dégourdir les pattes. Pour Emma, c'était le cobaye idéal pour une tentative d'apprivoisement. Après tant de semaines à affronter les mêmes dragons, elle avait commencé à appréhender leurs personnalités. Le gronkle était brutal et nonchalant, vraiment sans pitié mais pas très agressif non plus, sauf si on le cherchait. Emma doutait qu'il soit très réceptif à ses tentatives d'approche. Le terreur terrible était petit mais hargneux, il n'hésitait pas à se jeter sur des créatures bien plus grandes que lui. Emma ne l'avait pas encore assez observé pour être à l'aise avec lui. Et puis il y avait le vipère. Pas très violent mais du genre qui aime jouer avec la nourriture. Ce n'était pas non plus un dragon qui se laissait distraire par une grosse balle rouge, non, c'était plutôt lui qui menait le jeu. En un sens, cela faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable mais Emma avait le sentiment qu'elle arriverait à éveiller sa curiosité et ainsi établir un lien entre ce dragon et elle. Encore fallait-il qu'elle y arrive sans que Gobber ne le remarque. En fin de compte, ce serait peut-être cela le plus dur.

Aujourd'hui pas de labyrinthe, Gobber avait disséminé de petites barrières de bois d'à peine un mètre de haut dans toute l'arène. Le but : éviter que le dragon ne vous trouve. Emma doutait que les guerriers du village, Gobber et son père en tête, soient encore capable de réussir un tel exercice mais peu importait, cela demandait de l'agilité et de la rapidité, deux domaines dans lesquels Emma excellait.

Les dix première minutes furent très reposantes. Emma se contenta d'attendre silencieusement derrière une palissade à la périphérie de l'arène pendant que Ralf, Olaf et Helgue, les moins doués à ce jeu, se faisaient débusquer et éliminer l'un après l'autre par le vipère. Quand, enfin, le terrain redevint plus silencieux et que le dragon se mit vraiment à faire un effort pour trouver les recrues encore en lice, elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Gobber, là-haut sur les gradins, mais elle ne vit aucun moyen de détourner son attention, tant pis.

Le vipère s'immobilisa, se ramassa et bondit derrière une palissade. Il n'y avait rien. Il souffla et renversa la petite barrière de bois par frustration. C'était le troisième tour qu'il faisait de l'arène sans trouver aucun jeune humain. Les trois premiers étaient toujours trop faciles à trouver, ce n'était même pas amusant, et les trois derniers devenaient bien trop bons à ce jeu, à chaque fois il avait de plus en plus de mal à les trouver. Et pourtant il y avait tous ces mouvements furtifs à la périphérie de sa vision, ça le rendait fou. Il n'allait comme-même pas se laisser battre par un animal à poils !

Là ! Encore un mouvement ! Le temps que le dragon tourne la tête et il n'y avait déjà plus rien. Ce jeu commençait à l'ennuyer. Les humains étaient clairement à leur avantage, ils étaient trois, il était seul et puis il y avait beaucoup trop de bouts de bois qui obstruaient sa vision. Un petit incendie là-dedans et il y verrait tout de suite plus clair ! Le dragon ouvrit grand sa gueule et tendit son cou vers l'arrière pour se préparer à rependre sa lave en un grand arc de cercle. Mais alors que sa tête se tournait par-dessus son épaule, il hoqueta et s'étouffa avec les flammes qui s'apprêtaient à sortir. Tranquillement adossée à une palissade juste derrière lui se trouvait une humaine.

C'était celle avec les cheveux orange. D'habitude, celle-là était plutôt facile à effrayer, bien qu'elle soit très dure à débusquer, mais cette fois-ci il ne détectait chez la fille aucune peur. Ou alors juste un léger frisson qui s'apparentait plutôt à de l'excitation. D'ailleurs, son visage n'avait pas cette expression si drôle que font les humains quand ils ont peur. Son expression ressemblait plus à celle des hommes plus âgés, ceux qui portaient de vraies protections de métal et de cuir et qui se battaient lors des raids. La courbe de sa bouche était tournée vers le haut et ses yeux étaient concentrés. Pour le vipère, cette expression signifiait une invitation à l'affrontement. Une invitation à laquelle il était ravi de répondre.

Par quoi commencerait-il ? Devait-il la carboniser sur le champ ou essayer de l'effrayer et de la faire courir un peu avant ? Il prit trop de temps à la réflexion car le temps d'un battement de paupière, la fille n'était plus là. Le vipère ne perdit pas une seconde et partit à sa recherche.

Il la retrouva quelques palissades plus loin, toujours accompagnée de cet exécrable rictus provocateur. Cette fois-ci le dragon n'hésita pas, il envoya un jet de flammes … qui ne brûla que le bois car la jeune humaine s'était encore évaporée.

Emma fit une roulade et atterrit à l'abri d'une barrière de bois. Deux palissades plus loin, elle aperçut Arwen qui s'éloignait. Le vipère passa juste derrière l'endroit où elle était dissimulée au petit trot, sans la remarquer. Ha ! Il était tombé dans le piège ! Elle avait fait semblant de partir au sud avant de freiner des quatre fers pour revenir sur sa trajectoire. Le dragon n'avait rien vu venir. Elle le voyait qui reniflait les lattes de bois à sa recherche à quatre bons mètres de là où elle se trouvait. Elle tapa deux coups brefs contre le bois pour attirer son attention et partit se cacher un peu plus loin.

Elle balada ainsi le dragon à travers toute l'arène. Au début, le vipère s'était énervé et avait essayé de la brûler vive, puis il s'était laissé gagner par son espièglerie. Il essayait de deviner sa trajectoire et de la surprendre à son tour au détour d'une palissade. Il réussit une fois. Le cœur d'Emma fit un bond quand, croyant avoir encore une fois berné l'animal, elle se retourna et découvrit les deux yeux globuleux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et se dépêcha de courir se cacher ailleurs. Une fois à l'autre bout de l'arène, elle leva les yeux vers Gobber qui s'était levé de sa place sur les gradins pour venir se plaquer contre les chaines qui recouvraient l'arène. Elle croisa son regard inquiet et réprobateur et décida d'arrêter là son petit jeu dangereux. Le dragon, ne la trouvant plus, finit par perdre patience et renversa toutes les palissades, mettant ainsi fin à l'entrainement.

Ce soir-là, dans son petit lit, Emma se tourna et se retourna. Elle repensait à l'entrainement de l'après-midi. Même si elle avait dû s'interrompre plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu dans son jeu du chat et de la souris, elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à capter l'attention du vipère. Dorénavant, il la reconnaitrait. Elle pourrait l'habituer à sa présence en passant le voir quand elle allait chercher du poisson dans les réserves de l'arène. Et puis il y aurait d'autres entrainements. Cependant, il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention. Pour l'instant, le jeu et la compétition étaient un bon moyen d'obtenir sa complicité mais il faudrait qu'elle lui apprenne à ne pas l'attaquer comme il l'avait fait au début de leur course-poursuite. Il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre la différence entre un vrai jeu innocent et l'agressivité. De ce côté-là, elle aurait peut-être moins de mal avec le terreur terrible. Elle ne le connaissait pas encore très bien mais elle soupçonnait que ce dragon manquait cruellement d'affection. Et peut-être que le livre des dragons contenait certaines informations sur les dragons qui pourraient lui être utile, en dehors de la phrase écrite en gros sur chaque page « tuer sur le champ ! », et… et…

La fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Ses rêves étaient baignés de la forte odeur des dragons, elle sentait sous ses paumes les écailles lustrées. Puis l'image se précisa. Le vent, les battements d'ailes noires au coin de ses yeux. Elle volait. La respiration d'Emma devint plus calme et un sourire éclaira son visage endormi.


	9. La fin de l'innocence

**Chapitre 9 : La fin de l'innocence**

Emma était assise sur une pierre couverte de mousse et taillait négligemment une branche tendre avec son couteau quand le bruit des pas d'Henry lui fit relever la tête. Elle lui sourit et se leva.

C'était un début d'après-midi ensoleillé et doux, l'heure de leur rendez-vous clandestin quotidien, mais Emma remarqua tout de suite qu'Henry n'avait pas apporté son arc avec lui. Quand elle lui posa la question, il répondu avec une moue morose et légèrement provocatrice qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir chasser aujourd'hui, ni de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc.

– Tu as promis tu me ferais voir la forêt, lui reprocha-t-il avec son fort accent anglais.

C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais honoré sa promesse de lui montrer les plus beaux endroits de cette forêt. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les bois en premier lieux mais la découverte de l'arc avait éclipsé tout le reste.

Emma accepta donc de bon cœur, ne serait-ce que pour redonner sa bonne humeur au jeune homme. Elle l'emmena sur les falaises au nord de l'île puis sur une petite plage de sable noir fouettée par le vent. Henry la suivait, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Lui qui meublait la plus grande partie de la conversation d'habitude, ne parlait pas. Emma tenta bien une ou deux fois d'engager un dialogue, de lui montrer des petits animaux familiers de l'île, de lui donner les noms des espèces des arbres qu'ils croisaient, mais il lui répondait à peine. Elle finit par abandonner, pensant qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et ils marchèrent en silence. À plusieurs reprises, Emma le surprit qui la regardait, il y avait tellement d'émotions mêlées dans son regard qu'il demeurait indéchiffrable.

Quand ils atteignirent un petit lac dissimulé au cœur des bois, Henry proposa de faire une pause. Ils s'assirent sur des pierres au bord de l'eau et partagèrent le pain et le fromage qu'Emma avait pensé à apporter dans sa besace. Le repas se passa en silence. Entourés comme ils l'étaient pas les faibles bruits de la forêt et le clapotis de l'eau, le silence entre eux aurait pu être paisible. Malgré leurs conversations animées sur leurs deux cultures, le silence ne leur était pas non plus complétement étranger, ils pouvaient bien passer des heures à chasser l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger un mot. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Henry, dans la façon dont il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à tenir en place, rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Après un lourd soupir, le jeune anglais sera le petit bout de pain qu'il lui restait dans son poing et se tourna vers Emma.

– Je pars demain matin, lui dit-il gravement.

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle pensait bien, depuis quelques jours, que ce moment allait arriver. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les anglais étaient là. Ils avaient largement eut le temps de faire le peu de commerce possible avec une île aussi petite que Berk, c'était même étonnant qu'ils soient restés aussi longtemps. Mais Emma était triste qu'il parte, elle l'aimait bien, il lui avait apporté un vent de dépaysement et elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante de lui avoir fait découvrir le tir à l'arc.

– Tu vas me manquer, lui dit-elle avec sincérité.

Il fronça les sourcils, leur moyen à eux de dire « Je n'ai pas compris ». Elle chercha un instant comment lui dire cela autrement puis elle sortit son carnet, arracha un bout de papier et écrivit la phrase dessus.

– You search meaning in dictionary, expliqua-t-elle en le lui tendant.

Il effleura ses doigts en prenant le papier et il lui sourit tendrement. Rêvait-elle ou était-il soudainement assis beaucoup plus près d'elle qu'auparavant ? Il leva lentement sa main et, après une brève hésitation, lui caressa la joue. Elle baissa les yeux et rougit à ce contact singulier mais elle ne se déroba pas. Quand elle releva les yeux, Henry avait approché son visage du sien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déjà il appuyait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Emma fut submergée par des sensations nouvelles. Elle sentait son cœur battre au fond de sa gorge. La main qui remontait le long de sa nuque jusque dans ses cheveux la fit frissonner. Puis elle sentit une autre main effleurer sa hanche pour presser sa taille contre lui et elle le repoussa fermement.

– You go away tomorow, lui reprocha-t-elle, encore un peu hagarde.

– But...

L'air perdu, il tendit à nouveau la main vers son visage. Elle se leva d'un bond et saisit la bretelle de son sac au passage.

– Tu...On ne peut pas faire ça, dit-elle en s'éloignant à reculons.

Elle soutint son regard un instant puis elle se retourna et disparu entre les troncs à grandes enjambées.

#

Elle passa le restant de l'après-midi et toute la nuit à rejouer la scène dans sa tête en se demandant comment elle aurait dû réagir. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était convaincue qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Chez les vikings, on ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses. Si jamais son futur mari, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, venait à découvrir ce qui s'était passé entre Henry et elle, il aurait le droit d'abattre le jeune anglais dès que celui-ci remettrait un pied sur l'île.

Dans leur culture, la séduction n'existait pas. Les mariages étaient arrangés pour le besoin d'une lignée et la jeune mariée ne devait jamais avoir été touchée. Henry n'était pas allé si loin mais il valait mieux arrêter les choses-là. Il partait de toute façon, alors à quoi rimait tout ceci ?

Elle avait peur cependant d'avoir blessé le jeune homme. Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait.

C'est avec cette petite appréhension, et une certaine gêne, qu'elle se rendit le lendemain au port pour assister au départ des visiteurs. Alors que le capitaine échangeait les dernières courtoisies avec Gobber, Henry prit Emma par surprise et l'entraîna à l'écart.

– Henry... commença Emma désolée de devoir encore le rabrouer.

– Non, j'ai compris. Je veux juste te dire que tu vas me manquer toi aussi, récita-t-il d'une voix saccadée, et je voulais te donner ça.

Il lui tendit son arc et son sac remplis de flèches.

– Your bow ? No... Non c'est à toi, je ne peux pas le prendre. J'en fabriquerais un, dit-elle en mimant assez maladroitement la fabrication d'un objet.

– J'ai plein, plein de ça. Prends-le.

La capitaine avait fini de discuter avec Gobber et appelait Henry pour lever l'ancre. Il lui mit l'arc et les flèches dans les bras et se hâta d'aller dire quelques mots à Gobber avant de monter à bord.

Alors que l'immense vaisseau s'éloignait lentement, Henry apparu au bastingage et fit de grands gestes à Emma. Elle répondit par un sourire et un signe plus discret de la main. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire merci pour l'arc.

Gobber se tourna vers elle.

– Et voilà, il est partit, résuma-t-il avec enjouement. Tu es libre de toute obligation protocolaire pendant un bon bout de temps et, en plus, tu peux t'abandonner à ton chagrin d'amour maintenant que le robuste garçon vogue vers d'autres eaux. Tu ne crains plus le déshonneur.

Emma tourna la tête vers lui si vite qu'elle entendit un craquement au niveau de ses vertèbres cervicales.

– Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Amoureuse. De. Lui. Est-ce clair ?

– Oh allez, arrête de me mentir. Il te plaît, admet-le. Eh ! Je ne te jette pas la pierre. C'est normal pour une jeune fille de tomber amoureuse du bel étranger, demande aux autres filles de ton âge. Et en plus il t'a même fait un cadeau, souligna Gobber en voyant ce qu'elle portait. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un arc ?

– J'en sais rien, grommela Emma agressivement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a donné ça.

Elle était, pour une raison quelconque, de très mauvaise humeur tout à coup et pas du tout disposée à remettre sur la table le sujet de ses balades en forêt avec Henry.

#

Après le départ des étrangers, la vie sur l'île reprit son cours. Emma se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait un peu négligé son ami à écailles ces derniers temps. En fait, depuis l'arrivée d'Henry, moment où ses minutes d'oisiveté avaient pu se compter sur les doigts d'une main, elle ne lui avait plus accordé que la portion congrue de son attention. Elle s'appliqua à rattraper le temps perdu. Elle apprit à connaître le dragon. Au début, il ne la laissait jamais le toucher, c'était toujours lui qui venait se frotter contre elle, puis elle avait pu le caresser et maintenant elle connaissait tous les endroits où il préférait qu'on le gratte, à la base des oreilles par exemple. Elle passait des après-midi entières avec lui, à jouer, se rouler dans l'herbe, se baigner dans les eaux froides du petit lac. Elle avait atteint son but : le furie nocturne lui faisait assez confiance, elle pouvait passer à l'étape suivante.

A mesure qu'elle s'était rapprochée du dragon, ses vieux rêves du temps où elle admirait encore sa grâce en secret étaient revenus obséder son esprit, elle voulait voler elle aussi. Un animal aussi évidement fait pour la voltige ne pouvait pas rester cloué au sol, il fallait qu'elle commence à confectionner l'aileron artificiel.

Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. La première difficulté avait été de prendre des mesures précises de l'autre aileron. Toothless se laissait certes cajoler mais il était plus réticent lorsqu'elle essayait de toucher son membre blessé. Il lui avait fallu user de nombreuses caresses et paroles rassurantes. Le dragon avait ensuite été très curieux de ses gestes et n'arrêtait pas de mettre son museau dans ses outils de mesure et sur ses croquis de l'aileron au fusain, il y mettait un bazar incroyable.

Une fois les mesures prises, restait le problème des matériaux de construction. Pour faire un aileron souple et articulé le meilleur matériau était sans doute le cuir, mais le cuir était rare et cher sur l'île de Berk. Autant elle pourrait très bien se procurer des vielles barres de fer parmi le débarras de la forge, autant si elle prenait du cuir dans la réserve de la boutique Gobber le remarquerait. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à tuer des biches ou des cerfs et de toute façon elle ne maitrisait pas l'art du tannage. Non, la meilleure façon d'obtenir du cuir était encore de recycler un vieil objet fait avec du cuir, mais lequel ? Son père n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'elle fasse un gros trou dans la peau de cerf qui servait de tapis dans leur salon. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas d'objet usé fait de cuir.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle avait très peu de temps à consacrer à la recherche d'une solution. Après le départ des invités l'entraînement était devenu plus intensif que jamais. On attendait la reprise des raids d'un jour à l'autre. L'expédition au nid devait avoir accosté sur l'archipel du brouillard depuis trois bonnes semaines déjà et les guerriers allaient bientôt tomber à cours de réserves. Dès que leur nid ne serait plus en danger, les dragons reviendraient les attaquer et Gobber tenait à ce que les jeunes recrues soient prêtes à les affronter. Cela se traduisait pour Emma par des matinées et des après-midi entières dans la poussière de l'arène à suer sous les flammes de leurs différents adversaires.

Une nuit, elle avait été réveillée par un son qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs semaines : la cloche d'urgence. Les raids avaient repris.

Assise dans son lit à regarder les lueurs orangées commencer à ronger la ville basse, elle se rendit compte avec une certaine surprise qu'elle n'avait pas peur, l'entrainement lui avait appris à la maitriser. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était une certaine excitation, comme si elle avait vécu longtemps dans l'attente et que l'évènement qu'elle avait anticipé était enfin arrivé.

Cette fois, en tant que recrue à l'entraînement, elle n'était pas tenue de rester chez elle. Quand elle arriva au milieu du champ de bataille quelques minutes plus tard, on leur distribua, à elle, Olaf et les jumeaux les même sceaux que ceux qu'elle qualifiait de ridiculement petits des semaines auparavant et on les chargea de contenir les incendies.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous Emma ! cria Helgue quand il la bouscula en courant vers le puits. Arrêtes de rêvasser et viens nous aider par tous les dieux !

Emma détacha son regard de deux dragons qui se disputaient un mouton en contrebas et parcouru avec des yeux un peu hagards la batailles tout autour d'elle. Elle évita de justesse un jet de flammes sorti de nulle-part. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un viking se jeter sur un dragon qui brûlait avec application la devanture d'une maison pour lui fermer la gueule à mains nues mais elle ne resta pas pour regarder l'issu du combat. Elle se rua vers l'abri précaire du puits puis repartis à contre cœur vers la fournaise qui l'entourait. L'eau qu'elle déversa s'évapora immédiatement et les flammes reprirent de plus belle. Ce qu'elle faisait ne servait strictement à rien.

Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était observer le comportement des dragons, jeter ce sceau et courir se percher sur les hauteurs de la ville pour contempler et analyser la bataille en paix. C'était le seul moyen de les battre. Face à un seul dragon, dans l'enceinte de l'arène, les techniques Vikings étaient peut-être efficaces mais dans la confusion d'une bataille grandeur nature ce n'étaient que des coups portés à l'aveugle, des cailloux lancés dans l'océan pour bloquer l'avancée de ses vagues destructrices. Les dragons avaient le ciel et le feu, les vikings avaient les femmes, les enfants et les maisons en bois. Emma ne s'en rendait que trop compte, maintenant qu'elle était réellement plongée dans les combats. Il fallait prendre le problème sous un autre angle, se poser les bonnes questions. C'était ça qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience, observer des dragons sauvages, dans une bataille, les comprendre pour mieux les atteindre.

Pour commencer, leur organisation la fascinait. Les dragons étaient à l'évidence des animaux fiers et suffisamment armés pour survivre tous seuls alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils attaquaient le village en groupe ? De plus, ils ne se contentaient pas de se regrouper en meutes. Non, alors que dans la nature les animaux se regroupaient seulement entre espèce, les escadrons de dragons comportaient des espèces très différentes. Serait-il possible que les dragons soient suffisamment évolués pour constituer une sorte de société primitive dans laquelle chacun avait sa place ? Ils suffisaient d'observer la répartition stricte des tâches entre eux. Les vipères étaient chargés de subtiliser le plus de moutons. Ils étaient pour cela couverts par des gronkles. Les dragons plus dangereux tels que les cauchemars monstrueux ou les hideux bragetor détournaient l'attention des Vikings en détruisant leurs maisons. Ces quatre espèces étaient majoritaires mais on croisait aussi des animaux plus exotiques comme les terreurs terribles qui tournaient autour des vikings pour faire diversion. Le rôle de Toothless là-dedans devait être de saper les défenses de l'ennemi avec sa précision et sa rapidité légendaire mais heureusement il semblait n'y avoir aucun autre furie nocturne prêt à prendre sa relève.

Cette solidarité avait néanmoins ses limites. Emma avait vu à plusieurs reprises des dragons se battant entre eux pour un mouton. Ces bagarres avaient la plupart du temps lieu entre les vipères et pouvaient aller jusqu'à la blessure d'un dragon par un autre. Emma supposait qu'il existait des dragons dominants, les cauchemars monstrueux ou les hideux bragetor, qui faisaient profiter les plus faibles de leur protection en échange de la nourriture. Ce raisonnement s'accordait parfaitement avec le bon sens de mère nature, les Vikings n'avaient aucune chance contre ça.

Quand les reptiles estimèrent qu'ils avaient suffisamment renfloué leur garde-manger, ils partirent peu à peu. L'attaque n'avait pas été très longue cette fois-ci, ce n'était que le début de la saison des raids qui allait s'étendre jusqu'à l'hiver.

Cette attaque était porteuse d'une bonne et d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle signifiait que les vikings embarqués étaient sur le chemin du retour. La mauvaise nouvelle était bien sûr que s'ils n'arrivaient pas d'ici deux semaines, on pourrait les considérer comme morts. Et c'est ainsi que dès le lendemain, de nombreuses épouses et des enfants, dont Emma, scruteraient l'horizon chaque matin dans l'espoir de voir apparaître des voiles blanches.

Quelques jours après la reprise des raids, Gobber annonça qu'ils allaient suivre une journée d'initiation au métier de garde – ce qu'ils étaient tous destinés à devenir un jour. Au programme : démonstration de tir à la catapulte, briefing sur les meilleurs techniques de défense du village et apprentissage des différents signaux de communication entre tours de garde.

Cette journée eu au moins le mérite de faire réaliser à Emma qu'elle ne voulait jamais, au grand jamais, devenir garde. Passer sa journée à jouer aux dés ou au Hnefatlf avec des rustres continuellement imbibés de bière, non merci. Helgua semblait penser la même chose, elle promenait partout son regard dédaigneux et son nez froncé. Helgue et Ralf, au contraire, semblaient dans leur élément. Ils saluaient tous les gardes par leurs prénoms et voulaient tout toucher. Mais ils eurent beau insister, on ne les laissa pas jouer avec la catapulte.

Le soir, ils furent mis à contribution pour un exercice pratique : surveillance du ciel sur la tour sud-ouest jusqu'au coucher du soleil qui, en cette saison, aurait lieu aux alentours de minuit.

Comme tout garde qui se respecte, les recrues, enfin surtout Ralf et Helgue, avaient organisé un bon repas convivial. Même le fait de devoir monter les tonneaux de bière jusqu'en haut de la tour n'avait pas suffi à les décourager. Ils s'installèrent donc tous confortablement pour griller du poulet, un aliment plutôt rare, et du poisson autour de la flamme qui brûlait au sommet de la tour.

Arwen se fit la remarque que si les dragons devaient attaquer cette nuit, ils ne les verraient sans doute pas arriver, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Gobber et il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était une soirée très plaisante. Il avait peut-être bu plus de bière que de raison et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il riait avec de tels éclats aux blagues de Ralf, mais la sensation de quiétude et d'insouciance était fort agréable. Son ventre plein et son esprit embué le tiraient lentement mais sûrement vers le sommeil. Il entendait la voix enrouée de Gobber raconter ses exploits du temps jadis aux nouvelles recrues mais il n'écoutait pas, un an d'entraînement lui avait suffi pour connaître cette histoire par cœur. Ses paupières se baissèrent, comme tirées par des poids qu'il n'avait plus la force de soulever, et son regard se perdit dans la danse hypnotique des flammes.

Il suivait leurs mouvements sensuels et répétitifs, les courbes brûlantes qui s'allongeaient, se cambraient puis brusquement se repliaient, se ramassaient pour mieux repartir longer, grimper, caresser les rondins de bois calcinés qu'elles tenaient dans leur emprise. Leurs reflets arrondis dans les yeux de la personne en face de lui, de l'autre côté du brasier, faisaient la même danse. Les flammes semblaient lécher le doux visage, grimpant le long de ses joues jusqu'à atteindre le pourtour des orbites sombre, gouffre au milieu duquel trônait les deux pupilles brillantes, embrasées. Puis un coup de vent faisait brusquement plier les flammes, elles crissaient, dardaient leurs langues de feu vers l'ennemi. L'ombre en profitait pour reprendre son territoire, se répandre dans le léger creux de ses joues, grimper le long de son menton et se rassembler au fond de la gouttière juste au-dessus de ses lèvres. Et l'assaut recommençait. Les flammes se mélangeaient avec les cheveux roux de la jeune fille, à tel point qu'Arwen ne savait plus très bien ce qui était le feu et ce qui était elle, Emma.

Il était complètement fasciné. Ses yeux enfiévrés, pupilles élargies par le sommeil et l'alcool, engloutissaient son visage tout entier. Elle avait le regard baissé sur le poisson qu'elle faisait négligemment griller dans les flammes. Il devinait au léger froncement de ses sourcils et à son regard lointain qu'elle était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées. L'éclat de ses yeux trahissait l'esprit bouillonnant caché sous ce visage timide. Non, c'était le reflet du feu. Il divaguait. Il releva la tête et se raccrocha aux mots de Gobber.

–… et alors il me mange le bras, racontait ce dernier. Je devais être délicieux car…

L'entraineur racontait comment il s'était soudainement retrouvé amputé d'un bras puis d'une jambe. Régulièrement, mécaniquement, son bras se soulevait, renversant une rasade de bière dans sa gorge profonde et desséchée. Ses mains grimpaient plus haut, sa voix se haussait et ses mots s'amalgamaient. Ralf, assis tout au bord de son banc, semblait complètement absorbé par le récit. En face de lui, Helgua donna un coup de coude à Emma et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rire. Arwen perdit à nouveau le fil de l'histoire de Gobber.

– C'était pendant le du raid de juillet, vous savez, le raid le plus meurtrier de la dernière génération. Une vraie boucherie ce raid ! On ne savait plus où donner du marteau… Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! Eh bien c'est lors de ce raid que j'ai perdu mon bras _et_ ma jambe dans l'estomac de ce cauchemar monstrueux !

Olaf avait ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche et son visage était figé dans un expression horrifiée. Gobber arracha tragiquement une grande bouchée de sa cuisse de poulet rôti pour marquer ses propos.

– J'te vengerais, s'exclama Ralf visiblement éméché, ces démons...ces...ces dragons ne saurons m'pas c'qui les a frappés ! J'arracherais toutes les jambes de tous les dragons ! Ouais toutes !

Helgue leva sa chope aux paroles pleines de sagesse de son ami et y joignit quelques vagissements enthousiastes mais manifestement avinés.

–Non, non, repris Gobber plus sérieusement, c'sont leur ailes et leurs queues qu'y faut arracher.

Il laissa planer un petit silence pendant qu'il fouillait dans sa bouche pour en retirer un petit os coincé entre deux de ses molaires. Puis il se pencha en avant et cela accentua les ombres sur son visage.

– Un dragon cloué au sol est un dragon mort ! acheva-t-il d'un voix rauque.

Ils frissonnèrent tous. Emma releva un visage effaré vers Gobber, faisant sursauter Arwen par la même occasion. L'entraineur ne remarqua pas le changement d'atmosphère autour de lui, il consulta le ciel et s'étira longuement.

– Ma parole, mais il fait déjà nuit ! s'exclama-t-il. Faut aller se coucher les jeunes ! Demain on s'attaque aux choses sérieuses, entrainement avec des vrais dragons ! Bon aller, j'vais chercher la relève. Rangez moi un peu tout ça.

Il se leva difficilement et descendit lourdement les escaliers. A peine était-il partit, Emma jeta le poisson auquel elle n'avait pas touché dans les braises et disparu à sa suite.

Helgua échangea un regard stupéfait avec Arwen puis elle haussa les épaules. Emma Haddock était plus sympa qu'elle ne le croyait, elle n'en restait pas moins étrange par moments.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre on revient à des scènes plus connues mais promis c'est le dernier chapitre qui suit autant le film :)  
**


	10. Le chemin du ciel

**Désolée, j'ai encore un peu de retard. Je suis dans une période de mou en ce moment ou j'ai du mal à me motiver pour travailler sur mes textes mais je sens que ça revient peu à peu.**

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'avec celui-là il me reste 5 chapitres à publier pour la première partie des aventures d'Emma. (La deuxième partie est en cours d'écriture) et comme je veux tout poster avant de partir en vacances dans deux semaines, ça veut dire 2 chapitres par semaine et 2 chapitres d'un seul coup aujourd'hui ! Ca veut aussi dire que tout va commencer à s'accélérer :)**

**La deuxième raison pour laquelle je poste deux chapitre aujourd'hui c'est que je ne suis pas très contente du chapitre 10, aussi bien au niveau de mon écriture que du fait que cela ne fait que reprendre des scènes du film donc vous pouvez passer vite sur ce chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le chemin du ciel**

Dès que Gobber annonça la dispersion de ses élèves pour la nuit, Emma dévala les marches de bois. D'un pas qui hésitait entre la course et la marche, elle se dirigea vers les hauteurs du village, vers sa maison plongée dans l'obscurité, vers sa chambre dans laquelle elle déboula, vers son bureau qu'elle mit sans-dessus-dessous pour retrouver les croquis d'aileron qu'elle avait dessinés. Elle les étala sur la surface de bois usée et les examina. Tout était là. D'un geste rapide, elle les replia et se faufila de nouveau dans la nuit sombre. Direction : la forge.

Elle ne laisserait pas trainer plus longtemps la confection de l'aileron artificiel. Des semaines déjà qu'elle tergiversait, qu'elle remettait à plus tard. La phrase de Gobber lui avait ramené en pleine figure tous les dangers qu'elle faisait courir à son ami. Et son égoïsme aussi. Il lui avait donné toute sa confiance, toute son amitié et, elle, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle l'avait blessé, privé de sa liberté et elle le laissait croupir au fond d'un trou pour la seule satisfaction d'avoir un dragon apprivoisé à sa disposition. Ah, oui, elle se rappelait bien à quoi elle était en train de penser quand la dernière phrase de Gobber avait percé sa bulle. Elle pensait aux autres dragons, à l'attaque du village, leur organisation, elle se demandait quelle avait été la place de Toothless là-dedans. Elle se demandait s'il les rejoindrait si jamais il retrouvait sa capacité de voler.

En poussant la porte de la forge, elle appela à voix basse son propriétaire. Pas de réponse. Un regard vers la tour de garde lui apprit que la relève était à son poste et Gobber sûrement dans son lit, elle avait le champ libre.

En une expédition dans le débarras, elle rassembla assez de fer pour confectionner l'armature. Pour le cuir, elle verrait plus tard mais s'il le fallait, elle inventerait une excuse pour le trou dans le tapis du salon. Elle remonta ses manches, enfila son tablier et attacha solidement ses longs cheveux en un chignon approximatif à l'aide de quelques pics en bois et des lanières de cuir qu'elle gardait toujours attachées à ses poignets. C'était partit pour une nuit blanche.

Sous l'action du soufflet, les braises dans le fourneau se réchauffèrent lentement. En attendant qu'elles atteignent une température suffisante, Emma réétudia ses plans. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était de quelle largeur il faudrait qu'elle fasse les barres de l'armature, cela dépendrait du poids qu'elle voulait atteindre. Elle supposait que les os du dragon devaient être légers s'il voulait voler facilement, le mieux serait de faire l'aileron le plus léger possible, elle pourrait toujours l'alourdir plus tard au besoin. Va pour des barres évidées donc. C'était plus difficile à trouver dans le rebut au fond de l'échoppe et elles n'étaient pas toutes de la même largeur, cela nécessiterait plus d'ajustements mais pas question de bâcler le travail.

Heureusement que, par mesure de sécurité, la forge était loin de toute habitation car, malgré tous ses efforts, Emma n'était pas très silencieuse. Elle espérait qu'aucune sentinelle ne viendrait voir d'où provenait tout ce tapage. Chaque bruit suspect la faisait sursauter, mais elle forgeait, sciait et modelait sans relâche. Il fallait raccourcir certaines barres, en affiner d'autres, ajuster leurs extrémités pour les articulations. Et enfin souder et riveter le tout. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps pointé le bout de son nez au-dessus de l'horizon quand Emma s'essuya le front avec son avant-bras, lui-même luisant de sueur, et admira son œuvre. Elle était très satisfaites des nouvelle articulations qu'elle avait élaborées et qui, bien huilée, se plieraient sans aucun frottements ou presque. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle rangea tout le matériel qu'elle avait utilisé et rentra chez elle en prenant soin de ne croiser aucun des quelques courageux déjà debout à cette heure indue.

Elle cacha l'armature au fond de sa commode puis s'allongea sur son lit dans l'espoir de prendre un peu de repos avant l'entrainement. Mais elle était trop excitée pour s'endormir. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle se tenait, une bougie à la main, devant la trappe du grenier. C'était le seul endroit de cette fichue demeure qu'elle n'avait pas encore fouillé.

Elle pénétra dans le débarras encombré d'armes rouillées et de vielles tapisseries trouées. Dans le maigre halo que sa bougie créait autour d'elle en éclairant les toiles d'araignées qui l'encerclaient, elle distinguait la surface grise du plancher que jonchaient des malles antédiluviennes dont le contenu avait sans doute été dévoré par les insectes il y a quelques décennies, et les pièces d'équipement qui couvraient les murs, depuis la corne cassée du casque de son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père jusqu'au marteau de son grand-oncle par alliance. Mais en avançant un peu, entre les rideaux translucides de fils de soie enduits de poussières, elle crut voir ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se fraya un chemin, souleva la poussière, éternua – une fois, deux fois, trois fois – et atteint enfin ce qu'elle n'espérait plus : un vieux tapis en daim, poli par les innombrables pas qui l'avaient piétiné.

Elle se saisit de son trésor et se replia vers le couloir. A la lumière, elle vit avec satisfaction qu'il n'était pas si usé que ça et que son âge le rendait très souple. Elle tenterait peut-être quelques traitements pour le rendre plus solide. Elle savait, par exemple, que les marins trempaient leurs voiles dans des décoctions de plantes riches en tanins pour les rendre plus résistantes aux intempéries, elle pourrait essayer de soutirer des renseignements à Gudrun. Mais il lui fallut remettre cela à plus tard. Le soleil s'était élevé haut dans le ciel, il allait bientôt être l'heure de l'entrainement.

#

Ce fut une vraie torture, Emma n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Heureusement, elle n'était pas la seule à se trouver dans un état déplorable. Ralf et Helgue avaient une bonne gueule de bois après la soirée d'hier et même Arwen, au grand amusement d'Emma, n'avait pas l'air très frais. Devant les regards vitreux et les cernes de ses recrues, Gobber décida de remettre à plus tard leur premier combat contre un Bragetor et il leur donna leur après-midi de libre avec comme seule consigne de rattraper leurs heures de sommeil pour le lendemain.

Emma pu rentrer chez elle plus tôt avec une seule idée en tête : finir l'aileron le plus vite possible.

Pour cela, elle rendit visite à Gudrun en début d'après-midi. Elle distilla quelques plantes avec elle et orienta subtilement la conversation sur l'entretien des voiles. Le temps de remplir trois petites bouteilles de décoction de houx et elle avait obtenu toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle quitta alors l'atmosphère reposante de la cuisine remplie de vapeur et de l'odeur des plantes pour passer chez elle enfiler sa tenue d'amazone puis repartit dans les bois, son armature d'aileron sous le bras.

Elle avait emmené un peu de poisson mais trouva le temps de pêcher en chemin. Elle attrapa même une anguille. Elle ne trouvait jamais ce genre de poisson plutôt peu commun dans la réserve des dragons et elle se dit que Toothless serait sans doute content.

Quand elle arriva dans la clairière, elle était complètement épuisée mais de très bonne humeur, elle appela Toothless d'une voix chantante et lui servit son petit-déjeuner. Il accourut et plongea sa tête avec délice dans le festin qui lui était servi mais quelques instants plus tard, il se recula et se mit à éternuer, à frotter son museau dans l'herbe, comme pour se débarrasser de quelque chose de particulièrement dégoutant collé sur son nez. Emma se mit à rire face à ses mimiques. Toothless s'éloigna du tas de poissons et continua à souffler tout en jetant des regards dégoutés à son repas.

Cette fois, Emma s'étonna :

– Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

Confuse, elle le regardait mais il ne pouvait pas lui apporter la réponse. Elle s'approcha du tas de poisson et repéra les couleurs vives de l'anguille. Quand elle la prit et la souleva, elle eut un sursaut de surprise : Toothless s'était à siffler de colère et à battre ses ailes noires et membraneuses de façon menaçante. Elle jeta précipitamment l'anguille le plus loin possible d'elle.

– Stop ! C'est bon, tout va bien, dit-elle avec une voix apaisante. Tu n'aimes pas l'anguille, j'ai compris. Je n'en ramènerais pas, d'accord ?

Toothless la regarda avec méfiance puis s'approcha lentement du tas de poisson, le reniflant de loin. Il sembla satisfait et se remit à manger. Emma soupira de soulagement et essuya ses paumes visqueuses sur son pantalon avant de s'approcher pour caresser son ami. Quand il vit ses mains s'avancer vers lui il fronça le museau et eu un mouvement de recul. Emma s'immobilisa, incertaine, puis elle vit l'expression dégoutée de son compagnon, expression qu'il avait d'ailleurs sans doute copié sur elle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla plonger ses mains dans le lac.

– Regarde, je les lave.

Il ne la laissa pas revenir vers lui avant qu'elle ne se soit lavé les mains à trois reprises.

L'incident enfin clos, elle put venir vérifier la fidélité de l'armature. Elle n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'emporter son ébauche d'aileron avec elle, elle était trop impatiente de voir son œuvre à l'action. Elle songeait déjà à un moyen d'actionner son ouverture et sa fermeture. Pour l'instant, elle se voyait monter le dragon et actionner elle-même le mécanisme mais il fallait qu'elle s'efforcer de trouver une solution qui ne nécessite pas sa présence, elle n'avait aucune garantie que le dragon la laisserait monter sur son dos.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle ramassa toutes sortes de plantes et dès qu'elle fut chez elle, elle se lança dans la préparation d'une solution de tannage. Elle laissa le tout macérer au coin de la cheminée et commença fébrilement à découper le cuir. Mais elle avait présumé de ses forces. A peine assise à la table du salon, elle s'endormit sur son ouvrage. Sa bougie continua à brûler un peu mais son zèle eut aussi raison d'elle et la mèche finit par se noyer dans sa propre cire fondue, autorisant la pénombre à reprendre ses droits dans la pièce.

#

Emma fut réveillée par la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur sa joue. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut à la raideur de sa nuque et aux picotements dans ses avant-bras qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Elle releva lentement la tête et cligna des yeux. La forte odeur âcre qui régnait dans la pièce lui donna la nausée. Le brouillard de ses pensées se dissipa peu à peu et elle se rappela qu'elle avait travaillé sur son aileron hier soir, elle avait dû s'assoupir. Elle s'étira. Un coup d'œil au ciel déjà bleu par la fenêtre lui apprit que dans une heure tout au plus l'entrainement commencerait. Elle tapota ses joues, marcha un peu dans la pièce pour se réveiller puis elle finit de découper les pièces de cuir dont elle avait besoin pour les mettre à tremper dans la mixture fermentée qu'était devenue la décoction de tannage.

Elle sortit les sceaux avant de monter se préparer pour l'entrainement. Elle était dans un sale état. Elle avait mal à la nuque, à la tête et probablement d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Et dire qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient affronter un Bragetor. Elle fit de son mieux pour discipliner ses cheveux emmêlés et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage mais elle ne sentait toujours pas plus en forme. Avant de partir elle pensa tout de même à prendre l'anguille qu'elle avait ramenée de la clairière hier. Elle voulait tester si l'aversion pour l'anguille était propre à Toothless ou si c'était un aliment unanimement détesté des dragons. Si tel était le cas, cela lui serait sans doute utile aujourd'hui, vu son état. Elle espérait juste que l'odeur de l'anguille glissée sous sa veste ne lui donnerait pas trop de haut-le-cœur.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur la mine horrible qu'elle devait afficher car lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'entrainement, tout le monde la dévisagea.

– Ouh la ! Tu fais peur, chère cousine ! T'as avalé un truc pas frais ? s'esclaffa Ralf.

Bien sûr, elle n'attendait rien d'autre de son cousin que des moqueries mais les autres semblaient légèrement inquiets pour elle. Elle rassura Gobber qui lui demanda si elle était malade. Elle allait bien, elle avait juste mal dormis, c'était tout. L'entraineur était sur le point de lui proposer de rentrer se reposer quand Ralf lança :

– Avoue le Emma, t'as juste trop peur du dragon. Tout ça c'est juste de la comédie pour éviter l'entrainement.

Emma devait bien le reconnaître, son cousin était le seul à savoir lui redonner la volonté de se battre dans ses pires moments d'abattement. Elle lui lança un regard acéré et se redressa.

– Je vais bien Gobber, affirma-t-elle, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Puis elle alla prendre sa hache et se tint prête, son arme bien haut sur son épaule. Gobber soupira mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que de commencer l'entrainement.

La matinée fut rude. Ils s'entrainèrent à la bataille et au lancer de hache, la discipline qu'elle détestait le plus. Aussi, dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle se tenait devant Gobber qui débitait gravement les consignes de sécurité face à un Bragetor, Emma songea sérieusement à demander la permission de rentrer chez elle. Seul le regard goguenard de Ralf maintenait sa tête haute et son regard fier.

La spécialité du Bragetor, c'était de cracher un gaz inflammable par une tête et de l'allumer d'une seule étincelle de l'autre. La plupart des dragons allumaient leur feu au fond de leur gorge et le projetaient ensuite, ça permettait plus de précision. Mais non, le Bragetor avait décidé de faire autrement. Un jet de flamme ça pouvait être évité. En enveloppant ses victimes d'un nuage de gaz le Bragetor, au moins, était sûr de ne pas louper son coup. L'apanage des paresseux.

Il existait pourtant un moyen de se défendre : mouiller la tête chargée de produire l'étincelle fatale. À cet effet ils avaient tous entre les mains un sceau d'eau. Et si vous ratiez votre unique lancer, il ne vous restait plus qu'à vous recroqueviller, les mains sur la tête, et prier pour que l'explosion vous épargne.

– Tout le monde a bien compris ? lança l'entraineur. Dès que votre sceau est vide vous ne restez pas planté en plein milieu, vous courrez le re-remplir ! C'est clair ?

Les recrues hochèrent toutes la tête. C'était clair, limpide même. Alors Gobber monta de son pas lourds dans les gradins et libéra la porte de la cage.

Il y eu un instant de silence tendu puis les battants s'ouvrirent à la volée, déversant un épais nuage de gaz verdâtre dans toute l'arène. Emma se retrouva vite isolée, incapable de voir à plus d'un mètre d'elle. Elle se mit à tousser et recula pour sortir de ce brouillard. A peine quelques pas derrière elle, elle se cogna contre Olaf. Le pauvre garçon tenait son sceau serré contre lui et il débitait des paroles sans suite, tellement vite qu'Emma ne comprenait rien. A chaque mot, sa voix gagnait en hystérie et en volume.

– … étouffe ses victimes, explose ses victimes, tue ses victimes avec du venin... !

Ah oui, le venin. Emma avait oublié ce petit détail. Comme si le fait d'émettre ce gaz nauséabond et inflammable ne suffisait pas, le Bragetor avait aussi besoin de venin pour achever ses victimes. Le stress monta d'un cran. Pour ne rien arranger, les couinements de son camarade s'amplifiaient et risquaient bientôt de révéler leur position. Emma lui agrippa le bras et l'appela à voix basse. Il ne semblait même pas la voir, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, dans toutes les directions sauf la sienne. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur son bras et il baissa enfin le regard sur elle.

– Tu vas te taire, oui ? chuchota-t-elle. Tu vas nous faire repérer si tu continues.

Mais c'était trop tard. Dans un sifflement de mauvais augure, deux petites têtes émergèrent au milieu du brouillard. Le gaz commençait à se dissiper et au bout des deux longs cous on pouvait distinguer le corps massif du dragon. Olaf et Emma se figèrent. Les deux yeux globuleux s'approchèrent du robuste garçon et se mirent à lui tourner autour. Emma reconnu la curiosité amusée dans le regard fixe du dragon, cela lui rappelait Toothless quand elle lui faisait des grimaces et qu'il essayait de les imiter. Ce dragon-là n'était pas timide ou en tout cas, Olaf ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était clairement en train de se moquer de l'état de panique du jeune homme. « Il faut qu'il se redresse, pensa Emma automatiquement, qu'il le regarde dans les yeux pour l'intimider. S'il continue à laisser sa lèvre trembler comme ça, pas étonnant que le dragon l'attaque. Le Bragetor va s'amuser à ses dépens. » Mais Olaf, bien sûr, ne compris pas que le dragon cherchait juste à s'amuser. On lui avait tellement répété pendant toute son enfance que les dragons tuent tous les humains qu'ils rencontraient que, à ses yeux, cette attitude ne pouvait être qu'une menace. Il prit peur, balança son sceau sur la tête du dragon et s'enfuit en criant.

Le dragon émit un sifflement agacé et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau puis il remarqua Emma juste à côté de lui qui retenait son souffle. Aussitôt, les deux têtes vert vif fondirent sur elle en sifflant méchamment. Le dragon fit claquer une étincelle tout près de son visage et elle fit un pas en arrière. La jeune fille avait envisagé d'exploiter la curiosité du Bragetor pour tenter approche amicale mais cette douche froide l'avait visiblement mit de mauvaise humeur. Le défier en le regardant bien en face ne l'aiderait son doute pas à se clamer, il lui fallait vite trouver un autre moyen de se sortir d'affaire.

Mais le dragon ne lui en laissa pas le temps. La tête arrosée par Olaf ouvrit sa gueule et cracha un jet de gaz au visage d'Emma. Elle recula précipitamment et trébucha. L'eau de son sceau se déversa sur elle et le récipient roula hors de sa portée. Elle entendit Gobber crier son nom quelque part à sa droite mais avec tout ce gaz, elle ne le voyait pas. Alors elle opta pour la seule option qu'il lui restait : elle protégea son visage de ses mains, serra les dents et attendit son sort.

Mais au lieu de la brûlure des flammes sur sa peau, c'est une odeur très désagréable qu'elle senti. Le gaz piquait certes le nez mais elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il sentait si fort le poisson rance. Le cri du dragon la fit sursauter. Elle releva le buste et le vit battre des ailes, ses deux cous rejetés en arrière, le plus loin possible de sa forme étalée sur le sol. Elle comprit alors et baissa le regard. Lors de sa chute, sa veste s'était ouverte, laissant l'anguille exhaler son parfum.

Furtivement, elle frotta ses mains sur le corps visqueux puis elle referma sa veste et s'avança mains tendues vers le dragon. Ce fut à son tour de reculer précipitamment. Il sifflait et frappait ses lourdes pattes sur le sol et se gonflait pour l'intimider mais il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle. Brandissant ses paumes vers lui, elle le repoussa vers sa cage. Il finit par buter contre le fond de sa prison et elle se précipita pour refermer les portes sur lui avant qu'il ne ressorte. Mais les battants étaient trop lourd, même si elle y mettait tout son poids, ils ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce. Sans se retourner, elle cria aux autres de venir l'aider. Le dragon était encore révulsé dans sa cage mais elle n'avait plus ses mains sous son nez à présent et il n'allait pas tarder à se remettre.

Enfin, Gobber se remit suffisament de sa surprise pour venir l'aider. Quand le rondin vint se loger dans ses deux supports, verrouillant définitivement la porte, Emma s'adossa au mur pour souffler. Elle essuya ses mains sur sa tunique et, alors seulement, leva les yeux vers ses camarades.

Ils la dévisageaient tous.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point la fumée s'était dissipée, ils l'avaient tous vu faire reculer à mains nues un des dragons les plus coriaces qui existait. Génial. Absolument parfait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu de tester l'effet de l'anguille sur un dragon aussi publiquement mais le mal était fait. Elle chercha un soutient du côté de Gobber mais il était aussi bouche-bée que les autres. Elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Tu n'exagérais pas ce matin, Ralf, quand tu disais que j'avais une tête affreuse. Même lui a eu peur de moi, plaisanta-t-elle en désignant du pouce la cage derrière elle.

Seul Helgue s'esclaffa. Elle se tourna vers leur entraineur.

– Bon, il y a autre chose de prévu après le Bragetor ?

– Non, bredouilla-t-il, non...vous pouvez y aller.

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter, elle disparut avant que Gobber ne retrouve ses esprits et ne lui demande des explications. Au moins, elle aurait du temps cette après-midi.

Le soir, Emma retarda le plus possible le moment de se rendre au Hall pour le diner. Elle n'alla pas aider à préparer le repas avec Helgua, elle savait que cette dernière la presserait de questions. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'on la féliciterait, on allait sûrement la regarder bizarrement. Qui arrivait à faire peur à un dragon comme ça, sans hache, sans marteau ? Une frêle fillette comme la fille du chef, en plus ?

Quand elle jugea que tout le monde devait déjà être à table, elle s'aventura dans le village. Elle poussa le plus silencieusement possible la porte du Hall et se retourna pour la refermer derrière elle tout aussi délicatement. Elle grinça des dents quand les vieux gonds laissèrent échapper une longue plainte stridente. Un lourd silence s'installa. Elle sentait les regards sur son dos. Seules quelques personnes du village avaient assisté à l'entrainement aujourd'hui, le récit de son exploit avait dû se répandre dans le village comme une trainée de poudre. Elle se retourna et aussitôt les têtes se détournèrent, de bruyantes conversations furent entamées.

Quand elle s'assit parmi les recrues de l'entrainement personne ne disait rien mais elle voyait les regards en biais qui lui étaient jetés. Pour briser la tension, Gobber se racla la gorge et entama le commentaire de l'entrainement.

– Bon…ça a été plutôt court aujourd'hui.

Petit silence.

– Mais Olaf, la prochaine fois, il faut absolument que tu restes calme, ton comportement a mis Emma en danger.

Helgua ne put plus se retenir plus longtemps, elle se pencha vivement en avant sur la table.

– Comment t'as fait ? dit-elle à mi-voix, très excitée. Tu n'avais aucune arme dans les mains et le dragon a juste reculé ! C'était tellement cool ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

La question que tout le monde devait être en train de se poser. Mais Emma s'était préparée, elle avait eu toute l'après-midi pour imaginer une réponse et elle avait un petit mensonge tout prêt

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas, dit-elle en prenant une mine embarrassée. Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me suis levée tôt ce matin et j'ai évidé les anguilles qui nous restaient dans notre réserve de poisson. Elles n'étaient déjà plus très fraîches, il fallait que je le fasse.

Elle rougit de la trivialité de sa réponse et poursuivi avec un petit haussement d'épaule :

– L'odeur m'a collée à la peau et je crois qu'il a pas aimé. Quand j'étais par terre, il s'est approché de moi et brusquement il a reculé et il s'est mis à siffler. Alors j'en ai profité. C'est tout.

Les regards admiratifs s'étaient changés en visages désenchantés et légèrement dégoutés.

– Ah ouais, parvint à articuler Helgue avec une grimace.

Comme par magie, ils détournèrent tous leur attention. Seuls Arwen et Gobber lançaient encore des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'Emma était capable de mentir avec un aplomb insoupçonné.

#

Deux jours plus tard, par une fin d'après-midi pluvieuse, Emma était assise dans son fauteuil préféré, celui sur lequel elle s'installait toujours pour coudre, avec son aileron en cuir sur les genoux, quand elle se redressa subitement pour prendre ses ciseaux et couper dans un grand geste enjoué le dernier fil.

Elle avait fini ! Elle avait achevé la couture du support de cuir de l'aileron. Elle se leva d'un bond, sans prendre garde à toutes les bobines et les lambeaux de cuir qu'elle envoya par terre. Elle se saisit de l'armature en fer sur la table et l'enfila dans sa gangue de cuir. Tchlak ! Tchlak ! Ça s'articulait parfaitement. Elle l'actionna encore plusieurs fois, les bras en l'air, brandissant sa petite fierté. Ce n'était pas l'objet qu'il lui avait été le plus difficile à élaborer mais, lui, il aurait une vraie utilité et elle était impatiente de l'essayer.

Mais quand elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui faudrait patienter au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Pour commencer, il faisait sombre et il pleuvait dehors, et puis ses yeux piquaient, ses paupières tombaient, et enfin elle se tenait debout au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille. Des sceaux encore remplis de potion de tannage malodorante, des bouts de cuir dispersés un peu partout, des ciseaux et autres ustensiles de couture disséminés dans tous les coins, tout témoignait du peu d'attention qu'elle avait prêté à tout ce qui n'était pas son aileron en confection ces derniers jours. Elle avait eu tellement hâte de l'achever.

Surplombant le carnage, Emma se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira, elle rangerait tout cela demain.

À la première lueur du jour, après à peine quelques heures de sommeil, elle se baladait déjà dans la maison vide en chantant. Les bras chargés d'objets de toute sorte, elle allait et venait, ouvrant un tiroir par ici pour y fourrer deux ou trois objets puis le refermer d'un coup de hanche et aller fredonner ailleurs. Si elle était de si bonne humeur, c'était parce que la pluie avait cessé et qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle ne résisterait pas à l'idée d'aller rendre visite à son dragon favori avant l'entrainement.

Sous la lumière encore rosée de cette journée radieuse, elle se faufila dehors, telle une voleuse, avec son trésor sous le bras. La forêt avait l'odeur de la pluie. Des gouttelettes brillantes pendaient aux feuilles, les toiles d'araignées étaient saupoudrées de ces fraiches paillettes. Emma réalisa que la forêt lui manquait et elle eut envie d'aller chasser, de marcher jusqu'au lac, de monter sur les falaises au nord mais elle n'avait pas le temps, pas maintenant. Elle se promit de se ménager un peu de temps cette après-midi.

Quand sa barque aborda la falaise encore glissante de pluie de l'île au corbeau elle connut un léger fléchissement dans sa détermination. Grimper ne fut en effet pas une mince affaire avec l'aileron sous le bras mais rien n'était en mesure de lui résister aujourd'hui et elle y parvint.

C'est un dragon aux yeux encore bouffis de sommeil qui l'accueillit. Elle le gratta entre les oreilles et le câlina un peu pour le réveiller. Puis elle empoigna l'aileron et tout se compliqua.

Pour atteindre sa queue et y fixer l'aileron, il fallait qu'elle passe derrière Toothless. Mais le dragon, de son côté, était très intéressé par le paquet qu'elle tenait sous son bras et la suivait partout où elle allait pour venir le flairer de sorte que, tel un serpent qui essayerait de se mordre la queue, ils tournaient en rond sans qu'aucun des deux n'arrive à atteindre son but. Emma finit par opter pour une technique plus offensive et se jeta à plat ventre sur la queue noire qui ne cessait de lui échapper. Enfin assise à califourchon au-dessus de l'aileron, elle se mit au travail en riant toute seule. Derrière elle, Toothless avait laissé échapper un couinement surpris mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il se démontait de le cou pour essayer de regarder dans son dos et avait assez de force pour bouger violement sa queue. Cela manqua de désarçonner Emma mais elle tint bon et, toujours hilare, elle déplia l'aileron et observa son travail avec satisfaction. Ça avait l'air d'aller, les proportions étaient respectées. Elle se pencha de nouveau pour vérifier que tout tenait bien en place.

Trop absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne remarqua pas que Toothless avait arrêté de se dandiner. Il avait finalement réussit à tourner la tête et ce qu'il avait vu l'avait figé de stupeur : il avait de nouveau deux ailerons.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas _son_ aileron, il n'avait pas la bonne couleur. Mais c'était un aileron. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il pouvait voler de nouveau ? Ces yeux s'éclairèrent à cette pensée. Il déplia lentement ses ailes et se ramassa sur lui-même. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net : essayer !

Tout tenait solidement en place. Emma se releva en souriant et elle se souvint enfin de celui pour lequel elle avait fait tout ça. Elle se retourna vers Toothless et l'apostropha : « Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pensaaaaAAAAHHH ! »

Son cœur plongea dans sa poitrine. Elle perdait son équilibre. Soudain, elle n'était plus assise sur le sol de la clairière, il n'y avait plus rien pour soutenir ses jambes. Dans un réflexe, elle se pencha sur la queue de Toothless et s'y agrippa avec ses pieds et ses mains. Puis elle prit quelques instants pour analyser les informations qui parvenaient à son cerveau. Le sol s'éloignait. En quelques secondes, elle était parvenue plus haut qu'elle n'était jamais allée en grimpant dans les sapins. Elle entendait quelque chose battre furieusement l'air autour d'elle et, devant son nez, son aileron artificiel pendait dans l'air. Tout se mit en place. Il s'était envolé ! Elle était dans les airs !

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Dans son dos, elle entendit un cri de fureur et de peur et elle se rendit compte que le sol avait cessé de s'éloigner et que maintenant, il se rapprochait. Ils perdaient de l'altitude, ils allaient s'écraser. Quel idiot ! Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait plus voler ! Puis elle se rappela brusquement. L'aileron ! Quelle idiote elle faisait elle aussi ! C'était justement à ça qu'il servait !

Elle agrippa l'armature et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Le rétablissement qu'ils effectuèrent fut si spectaculaire qu'Emma maqua de glisser et de tomber. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu retrouver son souffle, ils frôlaient à toute vitesse la falaise qui entourait la clairière, de si près qu'Emma s'écorcha les doigts contre la pierre. Puis ils s'élancèrent à la verticale, droit vers le ciel.

Emma prit brusquement conscience de ce qu'était le vertige. Le sol était si loin à présent que la mer n'apparaissait que comme une grande surface lisse. Elle avait si peur de tomber. Le ciel lui-même pouvait-il être si haut ? Elle aurait bien voulu regarder au-dessus d'elle pour voir la voûte du monde qu'on devait surement distinguer à cette altitude mais elle n'osait pas bouger un seul muscle. Toothless pris un grand virage. Ils devaient descendre progressivement car des rides et de l'écume apparaissaient peu à peu pour donner du relief à l'étendue d'eau qui défilait sous elle. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation quand le bleu de la mer laissa brusquement place à une étendue verte qui devait être la forêt. Elle ne pouvait que le supposer car tout défilait si vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer les arbres. Tout se brouilla dans sa tête et son estomac se tordit. Une surface lisse et sombre, comme un miroir, une embardée, la sensation affreuse de la perte d'équilibre et de la chute puis la morsure du froid.

Elle émergea et prit une grande goulée d'air. Un peu plus loin, elle entendit un cri aigu et un grand bruit d'éclaboussure. L'eau glacée lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle était au milieu du lac, dans la clairière. La nausée ne l'avait pas tout-à-fait quitté et son cœur battait encore la chamade mais l'excitation monta en elle à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle sauta, les bras en l'air. « Ça a marché ! », cria-t-elle. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait volé, dans le ciel, aussi haut que les oiseaux !


	11. Du changement dans l'air

**Et de deux !**

**Pour celui-là non plus, je ne suis pas tout-à-fait satisfaite mais au bout de la quatrième version d'un même texte, on finit par se lasser un peu de venir et revenir dessus. J'attends vos critiques !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Du changement dans l'air**

Arwen ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et consulta le ciel. Quelques nuages rosés trainaient encore à l'horizon mais il avait arrêté de pleuvoir. Il eut un sourire content et empoigna sa hache, c'était un matin idéal pour un petit entrainement dans les bois.

Il remonta d'un pas guilleret la rue principale du village, déserte à cette heure-là, puis passa les dernières masures et s'engagea dans l'herbe haute encore humide des prairies qui s'étendaient entre le village et l'orée de la forêt. Il savourait le silence du petit matin et les rayons de soleil sur son visage qui commençaient doucement à se réchauffer quand il entendit un bref éclat de rire devant lui. Il plissa les yeux et vit une petite silhouette qui titubait vers le village.

La personne en question avait tout l'air d'être soule mais qui, aussi jeune, pourrait être soul et errer en dehors du village à une heure si matinale ? Il pressa le pas. À mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il se rendit compte que la silhouette n'apparaissait pas fluette juste à cause de la distance, le personne était réellement petite et mince, fragile. Ce devait être une femme, une adolescente. Bientôt il fut assez près pour distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux longs qui lui coulaient librement sur les épaules : roux foncé. Emma.

Il se précipita vers elle. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, il remarqua la couleur inhabituellement sombre de ses vêtements. Ils étaient gorgés d'eau et elle laissait derrière elle des goutes sur les épis de fleurs bleues de lupins. Dès qu'elle le vit venir à sa hauteur, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et claquait des dents mais un grand sourire idiot s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air d'une folle à lier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-il sans pouvoir masquer la panique dans sa voix. Pourquoi t'es trempée ?

Elle l'observa un moment en clignant des yeux puis elle éclata de rire. Cela commença comme un petit éclat de rire qu'elle n'avait pu retenir puis cela s'amplifia en un vrai rire, complètement hystérique et inextinguible. Elle se plia en deux et faillit tomber par terre tant son corps entier était secoué de spasmes. Elle avait bu, c'était évident, pourtant Arwen ne sentait aucun relent d'alcool autour d'elle. Il attrapa son bras pour la retenir et avança la main pour tâter son front. Elle se calma brusquement et se dégagea mais elle ne put se retenir très longtemps et elle se remit à pouffer.

– Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te le dis, lui répondit-elle enfin.

Arwen la toisa de son air le plus sévère, en effet, il n'était pas prêt à croire encore à l'un de ses mensonges. Elle s'efforça de reprendre son sérieux.

– Le ciel était si beau ce matin et l'air sentait si bon la pluie que je n'ai pas pu résister et je suis sortie faire un tour dans les bois. Mais le sol était glissant et je suis tombée dans le lac.

Il eut un sursaut de surprise.

– Tombée dans le lac ?! Tu es complètement folle !

On était encore qu'en avril et les eaux du lac au centre de la forêt, qui étaient froides toute l'année, devaient être glacées. Cela la fit sourire encore plus largement, très fière d'elle. Il observa ses yeux brillants, ses cheveux collés en désordre sur son front et ses joues, ses lèvres bleues et agitées de tremblements. Il fronça les sourcils et prit un ton autoritaire :

– Va te sécher, tu vas prendre froid.

Elle rit de son air sévère et s'éloigna.

Il la suivit du regard. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette fille, quelque chose qui l'avait toujours placée à part depuis leur enfance. Il avait toujours cru que c'était ses membres frêles, sa tête toujours dans les nuages mais il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était autre chose. Elle était si vivante, si libre. Et ça leur faisait peur. Ça leur faisait peur, à eux tous, paisibles vikings sur leur île recluse.

Il se tourna vers la forêt et l'inquiétude plissa son front. La pensée que quelque chose de dangereux était tapi entre ces troncs millénaires frappa son esprit pour la première fois. C'était de là-bas qu'elle venait toujours, là-bas qu'elle passait des heures chaque jour sans que personne ne sache ce qu'elle y faisait. Et donc, ce matin-là, pour la première fois, Arwen regarda la forêt sombre avec un regard nouveau. Il était maintenant persuadé qu'il s'y cachait un poison auquel Emma avait déjà succombé, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux fiévreux, et qui, peut-être, prendrait possession de lui aussi si il continuait à s'intéresser de trop près à elle.

À partir de ce moment-là, Arwen décida de surveiller Emma. Et quand elle quitta l'arène précipitamment à la fin de l'entrainement, le regard toujours aussi agité qu'au début de la journée, il décida de la suivre.

Il se mit en faction au coin d'un cabanon abandonné à la lisière du village pour ne pas la manquer quand elle sortirait de chez elle. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de la voir pousser une porte à l'arrière de sa demeure, et s'élancer en direction de la forêt. Elle portait un sac plutôt rempli et tenait à la main ce qui ressemblait en tous points à un arc. Il courut à sa suite mais la perdit vite de vue quand elle s'enfonça entre les branches. Il déambula encore un moment au hasard mais il ne la retrouva pas. Ce n'était pas grave. Il en avait assez vu pour affirmer que la fille du chef ne faisait pas que se promener dans cette forêt vénéneuse. Et il comptait bien découvrir ce qu'elle y faisait.

#

Toute la journée, Toothless avait essayé par tous les moyens de s'envoler mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ce morceau de cuir et de fer qui pendait au bout de sa queue ne lui avait pas rendu sa capacité de voler. Le matin, ça avait marché, mais l'humaine était sur son dos, c'était elle qui avait dû enclencher le mécanisme. Alors, depuis, il faisait le pied de grue sous le rocher. Il l'attendait.

Il fut récompensé en la voyant apparaître plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle ne portait que trois poissons autour de la taille mais il ne se préoccupait pas de la nourriture aujourd'hui.

A peine avait-elle mit pied sur l'herbe, il vint lui tourner autour, mâchonnant ses poissons sans même y faire attention. Emma remarqua son excitation, il devait être tout aussi empressé qu'elle de décoller de nouveau. Le premier vol plutôt agité n'avait pas découragé la jeune fille, elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête : recommencer. Cette après-midi, dès qu'elle avait été libérée de l'entrainement, elle était passée chez elle ramasser une corde, un vieux casque de viking qui avait perdu ses cornes et des pièces d'armures désarticulées. Cette fois, elle était parée.

Elle commença par attacher les deux bouts de la corde sur l'aileron. Lors de son premier vol, Emma avait remarqué que Toothless n'ouvrait pas toujours son aileron au maximum. Même dans le brouillard de panique où elle était alors plongée elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de régler à la main l'ouverture de l'aileron artificiel sur l'autre, contrôlé par Toothless. C'est pourquoi elle avait fait passer l'une des deux cordes dans un petit anneau qu'elle avait rajouté sur la partie de cuir qui fixait l'aileron artificiel à la queue de Toothless. Elle tiendrait la corde de ses deux mains. Un coup à droite, l'aileron se refermerait, à gauche il s'ouvrirait. Normalement.

Depuis qu'elle s'était penchée sur l'aileron, Emma sentait Toothless qui s'agitait de plus en plus derrière elle. Elle sourit et se releva, laissant la corde pendre sur le dos du dragon. Elle alla enfiler les protections qu'elle avait emmenées. Elle se retourna brusquement quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'ailes battant l'air. Elle entendit un cri haut perché et vit la forme noire s'écraser de l'autre côté du lac. Elle eut mal pour lui. Il voulait voler de lui-même, c'était évident.

Elle revêtit le reste de son équipement en soupirant. Elle était fort consciente du risque de chute et elle voulait à tout prix éviter d'avoir à trouver une excuse pour une blessure, alors elle avait pris des lambeaux d'armure pour protéger ses articulations. Elle avait même ressorti ses vieux protège-poignets en cuir qu'elle s'était confectionnée quand elle avait commencé à s'entraîner à faire des sauts périlleux pour éviter les fréquentes torsions. Elle remplit le casque trop large pour elle de mousse afin d'amortir les coups puis alla rejoindre son ami. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et le gratta derrière les oreilles pour le réconforter. Puis elle saisit la corde et se positionna près de son l'omoplate. Il était temps de retourner dans le ciel.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il n'essaya même pas de se dégager quand elle commença à se hisser sur son dos. Il ne rua pas non plus quand elle fut installée. Il avait sans doute compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans elle.

Assise là où elle était, Emma sentait Toothless bouger, déplacer son poids d'une patte sur l'autre. Elle remua pour trouver une position plus confortable. Sous ses cuisses, les muscles des épaules du dragon roulaient. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Elle attrapa la corde et se retourna vers son aileron artificiel mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tester le mécanisme Toothless se baissa brusquement. Elle crut un instant qu'il allait essayer de la faire tomber et elle se cramponna avec ses jambes et ses bras. Puis il bondit, ses ailes se déplièrent et poussèrent l'air. Il voulait s'envoler. Emma paniqua, elle n'était pas prête. Elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde avec sa main gauche. À sa propre surprise, cela sembla marcher. Elle sentit ses entrailles faire un plongeon. La gravité alourdit ses membres et une force invisible la poussa contre les écailles chaudes de Toothless alors qu'ils s'élançaient vers la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

Emma se rendit très vite compte de la précarité du système qu'elle avait prévu. Elle avait du mal à garder les cordes en main avec le vent qui les faisait battre le long de la queue de Toothless. De plus, à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'altitude le vertige la reprit et elle n'osait pas se retourner pour observer l'aileron de Toothless. Il arrivait au dragon de perdre brusquement de l'altitude ou de faire des embardées à droite et à gauche. Elle soupçonnait son piètre contrôle de sa moitiée l'aileron d'en être la cause. Elle devinait l'inquiétude de Toothless à la position de ses multiples oreilles. Il la ramena à proximité du rivage mais prit un virage trop serré pour retourner à la clairière et l'aileron complètement déplié d'Emma s'opposa à son choix de trajectoire. Il dérapa sur l'air qui le portait et ils tombèrent tous les deux.

Une branche frappa Emma dans le dos et elle lâcha les cordes. Elle se prit la suivante en plein dans l'estomac mais cela lui permit au moins d'arrêter sa chute. Toothless eu plus de chance. Il freina avec ses ailes et glissa en douceur sur le sol, dans un fracas de bois cassé.

Le silence retomba sur la forêt. Toothless se releva en soufflant. Il replia tant bien que mal ses ailes empêtrées dans les branchages puis il adressa un regard plein de reproches à Emma. C'était elle qui était censé le faire voler.

– Oh ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça, toi ! lui répondit-elle depuis sa branche. OK, j'ai pas assuré avec l'aileron mais si tu m'avais laissé le temps de me préparer au lieu de sauter dans les airs à l'improviste, on en serait peut-être pas là !

La fois d'après, Emma prit le temps de tester son mécanisme. Son esprit bouillonnait. Elle manquait de précision quand elle tirait sur les cordes comme ça. Elle pourrait utiliser des poulies, installer un rail dans lequel coulisserait la corde, contrôler le tout avec ses pieds, sans doute à l'aide de pédales, comme ça elle aurait les mains libres pour se tenir. Ils refirent quelques essais de vol mais Toothless resta sagement dans l'enceinte de la clairière, il n'avait sans doute pas envie de revivre une chute comme celle qui lui avait fait perdre son aileron. Emma prit encore plein de mesures sur le furie nocturne avant de rentrer, des plans plein la tête.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle confectionna tout un attirail : deux pédales de chaque côté, de multiples leviers et poulies pour amplifier le mouvement de la pédale à l'échelle de l'aileron puis les rails pour faire coulisser les cordes sans qu'elles s'emmêlent. Elle avait déjà une réserve de petites pièces de précision dans son coin de la forge et elle dû en fabriquer une partie. Cet aileron était en passe de devenir l'appareil le plus complexe qu'elle ait jamais conçu. Au début Toothless rechignait à porter tout cet équipement mais elle finit par le persuader.

Ainsi équipée, Emma prit peu à peu goût à cette sensation de vide qu'offre le vol. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle ne toucherait jamais le toit du monde comme elle l'avait tant de fois rêvé. Car le toit du monde n'existait pas. Le ciel était infini. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves.

Elle se fabriqua une selle avec le cuir qui lui restait pour ne pas blesser le dos de Toothless et ajouta des poignées pour se tenir. Elle était très fière d'elle le jour où elle l'apporta à la clairière et elle commit l'erreur de le brandir devant Toothless. Pour lui, cela ne représentait que la pièce d'équipement en trop et il refusa de porter ça. Elle se retrouva à lui courir après dans tout la clairière sans réussir à l'attraper. Elle n'était pas aussi rapide que lui mais elle était la plus futée et par la ruse elle parvint à sauter sur son dos à son insu. Quand il s'en rendit compte il essaya de la faire tomber. Ils se roulèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe mais Emma parvint tout de même à fixer la selle, elle avait gagné. Elle se mit à rire et à le câliner pour s'excuser. Il décida qu'il pourrait peut-être supporter cette chose sur son dos, la prochaine fois il s'énerverait réellement, mais cette fois... Oui, la prochaine fois il refuserait.

À l'entrainement, elle faisait d'immenses progrès, surtout contre les dragons. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur d'eux, elle prenait même un plaisir particulier à s'amuser avec le vipère les quelques fois où ils l'affrontaient. Le dragon la considérait maintenant comme une partenaire de jeu. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne lui balançait pas encore quelques jets de flammes ou qu'il n'essayait plus l'embrocher avec les pics de sa queue, il avait une notion de « jeu » un peu déformée, mais Emma savait à ses yeux brillants qu'il l'appréciait. Elle connaissait Toothless de mieux en mieux – récemment elle avait encore découvert qu'il aimait beaucoup l'odeur du cresson, ça le plongeait dans un état proche de l'extase – et cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre les dragons de l'arène. Par exemple, elle avait compris que le terreur terrible, sous son apparence agressive, ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection. Depuis elle ne manquait jamais de s'arrêter devant la trappe de sa cage chaque fois qu'elle passait chaparder du poisson dans la réserve.

Elle avait eu un peu peur lors de sa deuxième rencontre avec le Bragetor. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : il lui en voulait et il était décidé à la faire souffrir. Mais il avait suffi qu'elle se ne laisse pas intimider, qu'elle lui rendre coup sur coup pour gagner, si ce n'est son respect, au moins sa tolérance. Ils étaient quittes maintenant.

Cependant, ses prouesses dans l'arène n'étaient pas passées inaperçues et ses camarades ne la croyaient plus aussi facilement quand elle inventait des excuses pour tous les miracles qu'elle accomplissait.

Gobber n'était pas aussi enthousiaste. Il avait remarqué les sourires d'Emma quand elle se faisait courser par le vipère. L'autre jour encore, il aurait juré apercevoir une certaine _tendresse_ dans son regard quand elle observait le terreur terrible. Elle était si différente qu'il commençait à se demander si la faire admettre à l'entrainement avait été une bonne idée. Après de longs débats avec lui-même, il décida de lui en parler.

Il avait remqrqué qu'elle passait quasiment toutes ses soirées à la forge en ce moment. Elle devait sans doute être en train de fabriquer il ne savait quel autre objet. En général, dans ces cas-là, il préférait ne pas la déranger. À chaque fois qu'il était question de ses inventions, ça se finissait en disputes. Il essayait constamment de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas par l'intermédiaire d'une machine qu'on devenait fort et courageux et elle lui répondait systématiquement que ce n'était pas en utilisant un marteau et une hache qu'on gagnait en discernement et en ouverture d'esprit.

Ce soir, pourtant, il se dirigea vers la forge d'un pas décidé. Il mettrait les points sur les i avec elle. Il tirerait au clair les sentiments qu'elle entretenait vis-à-vis des dragons et il la rappellerait gentiment mais fermement à l'ordre. Gentiment mais fermement, oui, ça c'était bien.

Quand il entra, elle sursauta et essaya de cacher ce qu'elle faisait, comme d'habitude. Il essaya de ne pas s'en vexer et s'avança dans la pièce étouffante et mal eclairée.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fabrique de beau ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, le visage plein de reproches.

– Si je te le dis tu vas encore t'énerver ou te moquer de moi. De toute façon je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça marchera alors je ne te le dirais pas.

– Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? essaya-t-il.

– Tu sais très bien que tu ne voudras jamais m'encourager dans mes projets de machines. Tu veux juste savoir ce que je fais.

Il abandonna la partie et alla travailler sur la réparation d'une épée. Il voulait attendre un peu pour lancer le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur afin que la conversation paraisse aussi naturelle que possible. Après un petit quart d'heure de silence entrecoupé de bruit de ferraille et du craquement des braises mourantes dans le foyer, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Tu te débrouilles très bien à l'entrainement. Qui aurait cru qu'une petite fille comme toi, avec une peur bleue des dragons, s'en tirerait aussi bien.

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Emma sentit la tension sous-jacente dans ses paroles. Elle se redressa sur son siège. Gobber avait donc fini par remarquer quelque chose. Et d'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu ne rien voir ? Elle se prépara à une petite joute verbale et continua sur le même ton, comme si de rien n'était.

– Je ne suis pas petite ! Et je suis plus forte que tu ne le croyais.

Elle avait dit ça en bombant le torse, imitant le ton d'une enfant fière d'elle.

– En fin de compte ces dragons ne sont pas si dangereux, continua-t-elle. Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre avec eux.

– Ça c'est ce que tu crois, répondit Gobber d'un ton soudainement plus sérieux, mais ne les sous-estime pas, ce sont des animaux agressifs.

Il fit une pause pour lui laisser le temps de bien intégrer ses paroles ou peut-être pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

– Je m'inquiète pour toi Emma. Je sais qu'une imagination comme la tienne à vite fait de se passionner pour des créatures comme les dragons. Tu ne serais pas la première. Mais j'insiste : ils sont violents, ils peuvent te tuer d'un seul coup de mâchoire.

Emma laissa tomber ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Cette conversation était beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et il était peut-être temps qu'elle leur mette devant les yeux l'absurdité de la répugnance que les vikings prétendaient avoir pour les dragons. Elle se tourna vers lui, adossée à son établi et elle le regarda bien en face.

– Tu ne vas pas me faire croire Gobber que toi non plus tu n'es pas fasciné par les dragons.

– Fasciné ?! Certainement pas ! Tu vois Emma, c'est exactement dont je parle, ta fascination pour ces démons te...

– Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde, le coupa-t-elle. Tout le monde dans ce village prétend abhorrer les dragons.

Elle commença à hausser le ton à mesure que sa passion prenait le dessus sur sa raison.

– Mais je sais comment ça marche, je vous ai observés pendant les raids. Quand vous vous battez contre eux votre regard ne traduit pas de la haine. C'est plutôt un mélange d'excitation, de détermination et de … comment dire... si, de fascination je dirais.

Gobber avait l'air à la fois surpris, inquiet et embarrassé par ses paroles. Elle venait de jeter un pavé dans la mare et elle réalisa trop tard que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle endormirait les soupçons de Gobber.

– Ce n'est pas ça, corrigea-t-il lentement, ce n'est pas de la fascination. J'ai... d'accord, j'ai peut-être du respect pour eux, comme j'en aurais pour n'importe quel adversaire à ma hauteur, mais ce n'est pas de la fascination.

Emma fit marche arrière.

– OK, la fascination est peut-être un mot un peu trop fort...

– Mais toi, la coupa Gobber, tu es fascinée par les dragons ?

On était arrivé au cœur du problème et Gobber observait attentivement la réaction d'Emma. Elle fut incapable de soutenir son regard et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

– Fascinée peut-être pas, dit-elle à voix basse après un instant de réflexion, mais je les envie parfois.

– Les envier ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'ils peuvent voler.

En disant cela elle avait relevé ses grands yeux verts vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse. Comme cela elle ressemblait à une enfant et quoi de plus naturel pour un enfant de rêver à milles choses impossibles ? Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la réprimanda-t-il doucement. Les vikings ne sont pas faits pour aller dans les airs sinon les dieux ne leur auraient pas fait les os si épais et la tête si dure !

Elle répondit à son rire mais au fond d'elle, elle pensait « c'est peut-être vrai pour les Vikings mais pour moi ? ». Gobber retourna s'installer à son établi de sa démarche pataude et saccadée et lui tourna le dos. Emma ne se remit pas au travail. Elle voyait bien qu'il se faisait du souci pour elle. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement : elle lui cachait tout.

– Gobber ?

Une perche tendue. Et la réponse après quelques secondes.

– Oui ?

– Tu sais fabriquer des flèches ?

Grincement d'un tabouret qui se retourne.

– Oui...ça fait un bon bout de temps mais je crois que je pourrais. Pourquoi ?

– Tu sais l'arc qu'Henry m'a donné ?

– Oui.

– Eh bien je t'ai menti. Henry m'a appris à m'en servir mais il ne m'a pas donné de flèches.

– C'est donc ça que vous faisiez dans les bois !

– Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton pincé, Tu vas peut-être me croire maintenant quand je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

– Oh vous avez passé assez de temps dans les bois pour qu'il ait eu le temps de t'apprendre le tir à l'arc _et _de...

– Gobber ! Ça suffit !

Un éclat de rire.

– Allez, viens un peu par ici, je vais te montrer.

#

Avec les flèches fabriquées avec Gobber, Emma pu reprendre la chasse. Ça lui avait manqué. Tandis qu'elle se déplaçait comme une ombre entre les arbres, elle se sentait plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ainsi armée, elle devenait une menace pour les habitants de cette forêt. Elle appréhendait petit à petit son arme. Ses doigts creusaient progressivement leur marque dans le bois poli. Ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était le grincement de la corde qui se tend contre son oreille et la sensation de cette force, délicieusement tangible entre ses doigts, et qu'elle pouvait lâcher à tout moment. C'était tellement enivrant, presque trop. Elle regarda un moineau qui gazouillait inconsciemment dans la ligne de mire de sa flèche. Elle pourrait le tuer. Mais alors il ne chanterait plus. Emma abaissa son arc, corde toujours tendue et poursuivit son chemin silencieux.

Elle débusqua et abattit encore un peu de gibier avant de se rendre à la clairière. Ses flèches touchaient pour la plupart leur but désormais, même si quelques oiseaux parvenaient encore à lui échapper. Elle s'efforçait maintenant de contrôler la tension de la corde, de doser la force à laquelle son trait mortel fuserait.

Elle avait découvert que Toothless aimait autant la viande que le poisson et elle préférait chasser que pêcher alors elle avait changé son régime alimentaire. Pendant qu'il dévorait en un temps éclair ce qu'elle avait passé plusieurs heures à chasser, elle alla ranger son arc dans une petite alcôve au sein de la falaise qui entourait la clairière. C'était devenu sa cabane secrète, elle y avait aussi caché la selle de Toothless et sa tenue de vol. Dorénavant, elle n'avait plus besoin de toutes ses protections, elle contrôlait assez bien l'aileron grâce à son système de pédales pour ne plus craindre une chute. Seul subsistait le risque d'être désarçonnée si Toothless faisait un plongeon ou une brusque embardée à cause d'une mauvaise ouverture de l'aileron de sa part. Sa tenue de vol se résumait donc à une ceinture de cuir qui ressemblait en fait plus à un corset tant elle était large et serrée autour de sa taille. Des lanières pendaient de cette ceinture, qu'elle pouvait attacher à des crochets rajoutés à cet effet sur la selle de Toothless.

Avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, elle se hissa sur le dos du dragon, glissa ses pieds dans les pédales et crocheta sa ceinture. Une fois prête, elle inspira profondément et déploya l'aileron d'un coup sec, la pédale de gauche enfoncée au maximum et celle de droite en arrière de manière à maintenir une bonne tension dans l'aileron. Le claquement qui retentissait alors était le seul signal que Toothless attendait pour s'envoler.

Emma se força à se concentrer, elle devait apprendre à régler l'ouverture de l'aileron aux moindres mouvements de Toothless. Au décollage, l'aileron était ouvert et tendu au maximum pour que Toothless puisse se hisser en l'air en battant l'air avec sa queue. En vol plané, il était toujours grand ouvert mais plus aussi tendu. Pour tourner à gauche, il fallait d'abord fermer totalement l'aileron, cela engendrait un déséquilibre qui faisait basculer le corps du dragon sur la gauche ensuite elle pouvait rouvrir l'aileron au cas où Toothless voudrait donner un grand coup de queue pour accélérer en sortie de virage. Enfin, en piqué, l'aileron était complètement fermé et solidement maintenu dans cette position, la pédale de droite enfoncée au maximum.

Le dragon s'était déjà amusé deux ou trois fois à lui faire la frayeur de plonger vers le bleu de la mer sans prévenir. La première fois, elle avait crié et fermé les yeux mais maintenant elle adorait la sensation de chute libre, le creux dans son estomac et l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines. Elle poussait Toothless quand il accélérait, traversant le ciel plus vite qu'une flèche. Dans ses moments-là, elle se sentait plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Ils tournèrent plusieurs heures dans le ciel. Toothless n'osait pas encore reprendre toutes les acrobaties, looping et vrilles qu'il faisait avant sa chute mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il était déjà heureux de pouvoir voler de nouveau. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il ait besoin d'un cavalier pour voler même si par moment les restrictions que cela lui imposaient le frustraient.

Emma se doutait de cela alors, ce soir-là, avant de descendre de selle, elle se pencha sur la pédale gauche et la fixa dans sa position enfoncée.

C'était un petit mécanisme très simple qu'elle venait de rajouter. Cela permettait à l'aileron de rester grand ouvert, dans la position idéale pour le décollage, même quand elle ne serait pas là. Toothless ne pourrait pas faire de figures très compliquées mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Emma alla ranger l'attirail de vol et revint vers Toothless.

– Voilà, mon grand, j'ai fini. À demain.

Elle hésita une seconde puis se pencha sur Toothless pour lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du museau. Sa main s'attarda un instant pour le gratter sous le cou et, brusquement, elle remonta sur les rochers et quitta la clairière.

Elle ne lui avait pas montré son aileron mais elle savait qu'il découvrirait tout seul le changement. Il pouvait s'enfuir maintenant et elle avait peur de trouver la clairière vide quand elle y reviendrait le lendemain. Elle se rassura : il s'était attaché à elle, il ne l'abandonnerait pas aussi brusquement et puis si il voulait un jour re-voler comme avant il avait encore besoin d'elle.


	12. Ami ou ennemi ?

**Bon, pour les deux chapitres par semaine, j'ai été trop optimiste. C'est justement quand je me met trop de choses à faire, que je décide brusquement de ne plus rien faire...**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Ami ou ennemi ?**

Comme tous les jours quand elle revenait sur l'île principale après être allée visiter Toothless, Emma fixa sa barque à un tronc et la dissimula dans le feuillage avant de continuer vers le village à pieds. Elle était à mi-chemin quand elle entendit les buissons remuer violemment derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, Arwen se tenait au milieu du chemin.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour enregistrer son apparition soudaine puis elle se mit sur la défensive.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu vas encore me dire que c'est un hasard et que tu ne me suivais pas ?

– Non, c'est vrai. Je t'ai suivie aujourd'hui.

Comme toujours, le parfait Arwen Hofferson était aussi sérieux qu'une stèle funéraire. Il était dur de savoir à quoi il pensait.

– Et….pourquoi tu me suivais ?

– J'en ai marre de tes mensonges, Emma. Tu ne fais pas que te promener dans ces bois sinon tu n'y disparaîtrais pas tous les jours juste après l'entrainement et tu n'aurais pas besoin d'emporter avec toi autant de paniers et de sacoches pleines de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Emma accusa le coup. Sa mâchoire se décrocha le rouge monta à ses joues. Mise au pied du mur, elle commença à être plus agressive.

– Alors comme ça tu ne te contentes pas de me suivre, c'est carrément de la surveillance rapprochée ! Ça fait combien de temps au juste que tu épies mes moindres gestes ? Je fais ce que je veux dans les bois et tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ton nez dans mes affaires.

– Je veux savoir ce que tu fais. Si tout ton manège relevait d'une activité honorable tu ne te donnerais pas autant de mal pour te cacher.

– Et alors ? riposta Emma. Personne ne t'a demandé de faire la police dans ce village que je sache.

Ils étaient maintenant face-à-face et ils se défiaient du regard. Emma continua sur sa lancée, elle était en position de force et elle le savait.

– Quand bien même ce que je ferais dans les bois était interdit je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Arwen ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Elle avait raison, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Mais il voulait savoir. Il changea la direction de la conversation.

– Ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'entrainement, n'est-ce pas ? Ne crois pas que je 'ai pas remarqué tes prouesses, et je ne crois pas une seule secondes aux mensonges que tu nous sers à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas abandonné, je veux toujours savoir où tu as appris à faire des sauts périlleux et à faire reculer un dragon à mains nues.

Emma plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre.

– C'est ça que tu veux ? Connaître mes secrets ? Si je te les donnes tu me laisseras enfin tranquille ?

– Ce n'est pas tes secrets qui m'intéressent. Je veux savoir où et comment tu as appris tout ça.

– Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Emma.

De nouveau, la question désarçonna complètement Arwen. Il choisit de ne pas répondre.

– Tu as encore beaucoup de talents cachés ? reprit-il. Je t'ai vue avec un arc, tu sais t'en servir ?

– Oui, répondit-elle par défi, en bombant le torse.

– Qui t'a appris ?

– Henry.

Avec ce nom, elle était sure de l'énerver. Elle observa d'ailleurs avec plaisir ses mâchoires se serrer.

– Tu vois, en réalité Henry m'enseignait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'en apprenait de moi.

– Et à part ça ? D'autres talents cachés ?

– Non.

– Je suis sûr que tu me mens mais ce n'est pas grave, je les découvrirais moi-même.

– Ça c'est ce que tu crois, mais je connais les bois mieux que toi.

Emma était sûre de lui avoir cloué le bec avec cette réplique mais c'est justement à ce moment-là qu'Arwen, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur dialogue, se détendit et se permit un sourire provocateur.

– Certes, répliqua-t-il, mais je te connais mieux que tu ne me connais.

Alors il la contourna, effleurant son épaule au passage, et repartit vers le village, la laissant seule pour méditer sur sa dernière phrase.

Arwen tint parole. Dès le lendemain de leur confrontation et pendant les semaines qui suivirent, il ne lâcha plus Emma d'une semelle.

Le premier jour, Emma prévoyait de s'éclipser discrètement à la sortie de l'entrainement comme elle en avait l'habitude mais, avant de pouvoir passer la grande porte de l'arène, elle croisa le regard d'Arwen. Il la suivait des yeux, les sourcils froncés, tout en essayant de prendre congé de Gobber qui était encore en train de lui donner quelques conseils pour mieux neutraliser un Bragetor.

Emma sourit. Ainsi il croyait vraiment pouvoir la suivre ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et détala chez elle. Elle monta les marches deux à deux jusqu'à sa chambre, enfila son pantalon sous sa jupe en un temps record et repartit vers la forêt en courant.

Alors qu'elle traversait la prairie entre le village et les bois, elle entendit des bruits de course derrière elle et elle vit Arwen qui la suivait. Ainsi, il avait réussi à se libérer de Gobber. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant. Elle accéléra et s'enfonça presque sans perdre de vitesse entre les troncs et les branches.

Elle sema Arwen sans difficulté. Elle revint même sur ses pas pour aller voir comment il prenait le fait de s'être fait distancer aussi facilement. Elle le retrouva en train de rire tout seul appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, essoufflé. Elle repartit encore plus confuse.

Sa perplexité se mua en tristesse et en angoisse quand elle trouva la clairière vide.

Elle avait su que Toothless était partit dès qu'elle avait sauté sur son rocher et qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé en-dessous à l'attendre. Mais elle l'avait quand même cherché, dans les roseaux qui bordaient le lac, dans les recoins sombre des hauts murs de pierre qui l'avaient enfermé si longtemps. Elle l'avait appelé.

Elle avait fini par revenir s'assoir à sa place préférée, celle où il s'endormait tous les soirs, sous un arbre qui étendait ses branches tortueuses. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Toothless l'avait quittée. Elle s'y était attendue mais cela ne diminua en rien le sentiment d'abandon qui la frappa de plein fouet. Elle avait toujours considéré sa présence comme garantie. Elle l'avait gardé à sa disposition si longtemps. Toujours là, toujours à l'attendre sagement pour qu'elle puisse revenir vers lui dès qu'elle avait un moment de frustration, dès qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Mais il ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait pas à se plier à chacune de ses dispositions.

Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? N'aurait-elle plus jamais accès au ciel ? Non. Il reviendrait forcement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, il lui fallait s'accrocher à cette idée.

Cette après-midi là, cependant, elle en fut réduite à chasser sur l'île aux corbeaux.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle continua à se rendre à la clairière tous les après-midi, sans fautes. Elle hésitait toujours à la sortie de la crevasse, fermait les yeux, lançait une prière puis s'avançait dans la lumière. Et à chaque fois qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, elle poussait un soupir : il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Elle se retrouvait à la case départ : seule au milieu d'un peuple Viking qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne voulait pas d'eux non plus, elle ne voulait plus faire partie de leur groupe. Toothless, son bol d'air frais, son échappatoire, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les erreurs de sa culture. Depuis peu, la révolte montait en elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait clouée au sol, elle se surprenait à échafauder des plans de mutinerie.

Elle pourrait leur montrer. Elle pourrait aller caresser le terreur terrible pendant l'entrainement, elle pourrait aller flatter l'encolure du vipère.

Puis elle se reprenait. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ? Ils ne comprendraient pas, ils refuseraient de comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de Gobber quelques jours plus tôt quand elle avait parlé un peu trop librement. Alors elle retombait dans la morosité.

Elle s'éloignait de plus en plus des autres et elle ne voulait même plus jouer avec Arwen. À quoi ça servait de le semer tous les jours si, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher ? Et puis, elle trouvait ça ridicule et exaspérant cette manie de vouloir tout savoir. Pourquoi essayait-il de la comprendre, lui, le Viking modèle ? Sa vie était toute tracée devant lui, parfaite : devenir un des meilleurs guerriers du village, se marier et perpétuer sa lignée. Alors pourquoi prenait-il un détour pour essayer de percer à jour l'esprit brumeux et fou de la fille du chef, cette pauvre créature égarée hors du sentier balisé ? Il faisait sans doute cela juste pour se faire bien voir de Stoick et de Gobber.

Emma libérait sa frustration en se lançant à corps perdu dans la maitrise du tir-à-l'arc. Chaque jour elle s'améliorait, se fortifiait et elle tirait une certaine jouissance de ces changements. Elle n'était plus sans-défense. Cela faisait maintenant près de deux semaines qu'elle se nourrissait toute seule, depuis que Toothless avait engloutit les derniers poissons de sa réserve. Et tout cela ne faisait rendre que plus réel encore le rêve qui s'était implanté dans son esprit et n'en sortirait plus désormais : un jour, peut-être, elle pourrait quitter cette île.

Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur le jour où Toothless revint.

Pour la quatrième après-midi consécutive, elle se forçait à revenir à la clairière comme elle l'avait fait tous les jours pendant plus d'un mois mais son cœur n'y était pas. Et pourtant, alors qu'elle descendait dans la crevasse, elle crut entendre le son caractéristique de Toothless qui s'ébroue. Elle courut jusqu'au bout du tunnel qui menait à l'arène naturelle et elle le vit. Il était bien là, revenu vers elle.

Elle voulut sauter à bas du rocher et se précipiter vers lui quand un moment de trouble la retint. Brusquement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Enter dans la clairière ? Mais était-il vraiment revenu pour elle ou seulement parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas tout-à-fait retrouvé sa capacité de voler ? Était-il revenu parce qu'elle lui avait manqué ou juste parce qu'il s'était habitué à l'endroit et qu'il aimait bien venir s'y reposer ? Allait-il repartir ?

Ce fut Toothless qui mit fin à son dilemme. Il l'aperçu et elle jura que son regard était soudain devenu plus joyeux. Il poussa des petits cris surexcités et appuya ses deux pattes avant sur le rocher.

Elle sourit et sauta le rejoindre sans plus d'hésitation. Dès qu'elle fut sur l'herbe, il s'enroula autour d'elle, se frotta contre elle, quémanda des caresses sur toutes la longueur de son corps. Emma riait et se pliait à ses demandes. Son adorable figure était suppliante et elle se plut à croire qu'il lui demandait pardon.

Pendant plusieurs jours après l'incident, Emma garda une pointe d'appréhension à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la clairière. Mais à chaque fois, Toothless était là. Elle finit par se rassurer : il ne l'abandonnerait jamais plus.

Emma retrouva son équilibre en même temps que sa joie de vivre et le jeu qui s'était engagé entre elle et Arwen reprit de plus belle.

Dès l'instant où Gobber annonçait la fin de l'entrainement, les deux jeunes gens rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour être le premier à atteindre l'orée de la forêt. Bien sûr, il y avait les jours où Gobber décidait de garder les recrues les plus âgées pour un entrainement supplémentaire. Ces jours-là, c'était facile Emma lançait à Arwen un petit coup d'œil provocateur et quittait nonchalamment l'arène. Mais les autres jours, ils étaient au coude-à-coude, chacun guettant les gestes de l'autre.

Ils attendaient, tendus comme des ressorts, le moment où Gobber tapait dans ses mains et les congédiait. Alors, leurs regards se croisaient et ils détalaient.

Enfin, c'était une façon de parler. Ils ne partaient pas en courant tous les deux, cela aurait attiré beaucoup trop d'attention. Ils rivalisaient plutôt de prétextes et de tactiques pour passer inaperçu et quitter l'arène le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait décourager les tentatives de bavardage de leurs camarades, éviter les éventuelles remarques et conseils de Gobber et parfois carrément s'éclipser pendant que les tous autres étaient de corvée de rangement du matériel d'entrainement.

Une fois les portes de l'arène passées, il fallait sortir du village. Pour Emma, c'était la partie la plus aisée. Arwen, lui, était beaucoup plus apprécié des villageois. Il était interpellé de tous les côtés par des ménagères qui voulaient tâter ses joues roses, des jeunes filles qui voulaient lui faire cadeau d'un biscuit ou des hommes forts qui voulaient lui taper sur l'épaule. Pour ne pas perdre la trace d'Emma, il devait souvent se montrer impoli et ignorer les appels.

Quand ils dépassaient les dernières maisons sur les hauteurs du village, au nord, ils pouvaient enfin se lancer à toute vitesse.

Pour gagner du temps, Emma ne passait plus par sa chambre à présent, elle portait son pantalon en permanence sous sa jupe. Elle traversait la prairie plus vite qu'un jeune cerf qui a un dragon à ses trousses, appréciant l'herbe haute qui fouettait ses jambes vigoureuses. Puis elle entrait dans l'ombre des premiers arbres de la forêt et alors Arwen perdait immanquablement sa trace.

Elle continuait au pas jusqu'à la clairière où elle passait le reste de l'après-midi. Quand elle revenait au hall pour le dîner Arwen ne lui disait jamais rien mais son regard pesait sur elle. Il arrivait presque à la mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Helgua avait remarqué leur manège, cela faisait d'ailleurs bien longtemps qu'elle se doutait qu'Arwen n'était pas indifférent à Emma. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir cependant ce que la jeune fille pensait de lui. Leur relation était devenue un de ses sujets de plaisanterie favoris quand elle était avec Emma.

Mais la fille du chef refusait de rigoler de telles blagues avec Helgua. Quelque chose lui disait, au fond d'elle, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de jouer ainsi avec lui, les gens allaient se faire des idées et Arwen sans doute aussi. Mais quand elle croisait son regard à la fin de chaque entrainement c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle recommençait.

Et ce, jusqu'au jour où elle comprit qu'elle jouait d'un peu trop près avec le feu.

C'était un début d'après-midi radieux, Emma marchait tranquillement vers le rivage est de l'île, pensant avoir remarquablement semé Arwen une demi-heure plus tôt, quand, en écartant les branchages, elle trouva sa barque et Arwen assis dedans.

Devant cette apparition, elle se figea. Le jeune homme, lui, triomphait.

– Monte, lui lança-t-il insolemment, je peux ramer si tu veux. Tu vas par là, il me semble.

Du menton il désignait la vague direction de l'île aux corbeaux. Emma pâlit brusquement. Jusqu'où l'avait-il suivie ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la suivre quand elle était sur la mer, n'est-ce pas ? Était-il allé sur l'île ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il trouve Toothless ! C'était tout son être qui avait crié cette prière. Elle eut peur.

– Comment as-tu découvert cette barque ? siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Je t'ai suivie je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il, le menton haut, fier de lui.

– Tu vas trop loin Arwen, murmura-t-elle, presque pour elle-même, avant de s'exclamer : descends de cette barque !

Lentement et sans se départir de son air sur de lui, il s'exécuta. Quand il mit pied à terre, elle fondit sur lui et attrapa le col de sa tunique pour le regarder bien dans les yeux.

– Je t'interdis de me suivre encore, tu m'entends ?

Le ton d'Emma sembla surprendre Arwen. Lui qui, jusque-là, prenait cela comme un jeu, perdit tout-à-coup son sourire espiègle. Le pli de sa bouche devint amer et son regard furieux.

– Qui m'oblige à écouter tes ordres ? riposta-t-il. Je pourrais tout dire à Gobber, tu sais, ou pire : à ton père quand il reviendra. J'en ai assez vu pour savoir que ce que tu fais sur ton île est interdit et cela m'inquiète Emma.

Ils étaient toujours nez-à-nez, Arwen attrapa les bras d'Emma et la secoua un peu, comme pour la ramener à ses esprits.

– Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourrée ? lui murmura-t-il plus désespéré qu'énervé à présent.

Elle se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

– Ce que je fais là-bas n'est pas dangereux, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles et me laisser tranquille maintenant !

Elle planta ses yeux furibonds dans ceux d'Arwen. Il était sur le point de reprendre la parole mais elle en avait déjà assez de ce petit débat, elle le coupa.

– Tu sais pourquoi je ne te dis pas ce que je fais là-bas Arwen ? Parce que tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu m'empêcherais de continuer et je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter. On ne réussira jamais à s'accorder sur ce point, je le crains, alors le débat est clos. Laisse-moi.

Elle le toisait à présent presque avec détachement. Quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux, elle le sentait. C'était comme un brusque et dur réveil. Elle avait cru à la complicité de leur jeu juste pour se rendre compte que, finalement, il n'était pas différent des autres.

Face à elle, Arwen essayait de se maitriser. Il y avait tant de déception et d'incompréhension dans son regard. Cela blessa Emma. C'était exactement la réaction à laquelle elle s'était attendue de la part des gens de son village et, rien que pour cela, elle le détesta encore plus.

– Eh bien fait comme tu veux ! lui cracha-t-il finalement au visage.

Et ils se séparèrent. L'affrontement avait été violent mais il n'avait pas dissipé toutes les tensions entre les deux adolescents. Toutes les reproches et les insultes qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lancées au visage pesaient lourds dans leur deux esprits.

Emma ne parvint à rien de bon ce jour-là, elle renonça à voler et rentra plus tôt au village, elle ajouta cela à la liste déjà longue des choses qu'elle reprochait à Arwen Hofferson. Ils s'ignorèrent royalement durant tout le repas, si ce n'est pour quelques regards meurtriers. Assise exactement entre eux, Helgua fit remarquer « qu'il y avait eu une scène de ménage cet après-midi ». Elle se fit épingler par deux regards proprement effrayants.

#

Après cette brève altercation, Emma retrouva sa liberté de mouvements. La fugue de Toothless avait beaucoup rapproché la jeune fille et son dragon et, depuis la dispute, Emma passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Il la faisait sourire, rire, vivre. Elle avait tellement pris goût au vol que certains matins de beau temps, elle se levait avant tous les autres pour aller se laver le visage dans les nuages avant l'entrainement.

Ce matin-là, justement, Emma courait vers le village.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois que les nouvelles recrues étaient entrainées intensivement et Gobber avait estimé qu'il était temps qu'ils fassent face au dragon le plus dangereux de l'arène : le cauchemar monstrueux. Quand il avait annoncé cette nouvelle la veille au soir tous les novices (même Olaf) avaient eu des étoiles dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient entre-regardés et s'étaient redressés fièrement. Emma avait tenté de les imiter mais elle était sûre que plus d'un avait remarqué son manque d'enthousiasme.

Certes, elle se débrouillait bien contre les dragons mais ce que dont personne ne se doutait, c'était qu'elle avait apprivoisé tous ces dragons, elle les connaissait. Elle savait pertinemment que face à un dragon inconnu, elle ne se débrouillerait pas mieux qu'en début d'année. Elle avait envisagé d'utiliser un de ses artifices mais elle se voyait mal rester stoïque devant un cauchemar monstrueux avec pour seule défense une poignée de cresson. Elle prendrait peut-être quand même une anguille avec elle, en dernier recours.

Dans l'intention de se détendre un peu, elle s'était offert une petite séance de vol ce matin. Elle n'avait pas voulu redescendre et voilà le résultat : elle était en retard. Quand elle arriva en vue de l'arène, elle ralentit le pas et tenta, sans succès, de calmer sa respiration. Arwen la suivit du regard alors qu'elle entrait, les sourcils froncés, le regard mauvais. Elle lui envoya un petit sourire acide et se mit sagement en rang. Elle savourait la frustration de son camarade. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à jouer les indiscrets.

L'entrainement ne fut pas long ce matin-là. Toutes les recrues étaient fébriles et personne, pas même Gobber, n'avait la tête au combat à l'épée. Ils furent renvoyés tôt pour la pause déjeuné et, beaucoup trop vite au goût d'Emma, ils se retrouvèrent tous en position, prêts pour le combat contre le dragon légendaire.

Son bouclier à un bras, une épée dans l'autre main, Emma se préparait à l'affrontement. Son buste était penché en avant, ses genoux légèrement pliés et son regard fixé sur la porte que Gobber était parti ouvrir.

Il leur avait donné très peu d'instructions mais sa sobriété avait imprégné tous ses élèves du sérieux de ce combat. Les trois recrues les plus âgées se trouvaient dans l'arène pour les protéger et quelques Vikings à l'extérieur étaient prêts à intervenir. Arrivé dans les gradins, Gobber engloba l'arène d'un dernier regard pour s'assurer que tout le monde était en position. Alors il posa sa main sur la manivelle et actionna le treuil.

Lentement, dans un vacarme de craquements sinistres, le rondin qui fermait la cage du dragon se souleva. Dès que les portes furent libres, le cauchemar se rua dans l'arène. Cela faisait sans doute bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se dégourdir les pattes ou les ailes et cela ne le rendait que plus dangereux. Il courut dans tous les sens, escalada les chaines qui découpaient le ciel au-dessus de l'arène, s'enflamma, grogna, cracha son magma avant de se lasser et de tourner son attention vers les recrues.

Leif attira immédiatement son attention. Le dragon se précipita vers lui, l'abrutissant de jets de lave. Le viking parvint, entre deux assauts, à sortir un bras et entailler l'épaule du dragon. Cela mit la bête hors d'elle. Godfried entra alors en jeu, il détourna l'animal enragé de son camarade et se fit attaquer à son tour. Cette tactique continua un instant : les jeunes recrues n'avaient qu'à se plaquer contre un mur et se protéger contre d'éventuelles éclaboussures brûlantes pendant que Leif, Folker, Godfried et parfois Ralf ou Arwen épuisaient le cauchemar monstrueux.

Ça tombait bien, se terrer dans un coin et observer, c'était la spécialité d'Emma. Malgré son inactivité, elle restait tout de même tendue. Elle était bien trop consciente de la proximité du dragon et de l'absence totale de barrière entre son corps incandescent et elle-même. Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle suivait ses mouvements de son regard concentré et essayait de cerner sa personnalité. Collecter ce genre d'informations représentait sa seule chance de survie au cas où cela tournerait mal.

L'animal était frénétique. Il courait d'un bout à l'autre de l'arène sans même s'arrêter pour évaluer son environnement. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué la présence de proies beaucoup plus faibles que celles auxquelles il s'attaquait. Sa captivité l'avait rendu fou. À moins qu'il ne se sache voué à mourir dans cet enclos et que plus aucun raisonnement, plus aucune logique ne lui importait.

Emma se fit cette réflexion alors que le dragon passait en trombe à moins d'un mettre d'elle pour aller frapper Godfried. Ces yeux n'étaient pas voilés, vidés par la démence, ils avaient encore un éclat, une rage qui la fit frissoner. Mais elle oublia bientôt son analyse froide et concentrée, quand, au lieu de continuer sur sa lancée vers Godfried, le dragon pila et revint sur ses pas pour venir planter son museau juste en face d'elle.

Emma releva son bouclier et se redressa. Elle entendait les garçons crier pour l'attirer loin d'elle mais il restait imperturbable, les narines palpitant frénétiquement à deux pas d'elle.

Quand une hache vint lui frapper le crâne sans qu'il ne réagisse, Emma compris avec une horreur grandissante qu'il ne partirait pas, il ne la lâcherait pas. Il ne s'était pas arrêté là, devant elle, par hasard. À mesure qu'il inspirait voracement chaque effluve de son odeur ses pupilles, jusque-là dilatées par l'excitation et la fureur, se rétrécissaient, comme si l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons lui insufflait une colère froide. Emma, épouvantée, le regardait passer d'un état de folie désespérée à une rage lucide, dirigée contre elle.

Devant une telle promesse de mort, le corps d'Emma réagit pour elle. Sa peur fut disciplinée, la survivante tapie au fond d'elle pris les commandes. Avant que le dragon ne reprenne totalement ses esprits, elle glissa imperceptiblement le long du mur. Quand l'animal se rendit compte que sa proie était en train de lui échapper il balança un grand coup de mâchoire pour la rattraper mais c'était trop tard, Emma s'était déjà suffisamment dégagée. Elle lui envoya un grand coup de bouclier dans le museau et partit en courant.

Mais elle ne pouvait que tourner en rond. Elle observait avec angoisse les murs calcinés de l'arène partout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait tel le dragon en cage poursuivit par une créature qui veux sa mort. Des jets de flammes la frôlaient, preuve que le dragon était toujours à ses trousses malgré les nombreuses tentatives des autres pour le détourner. Elle zigzaguait autant qu'elle pouvait mais il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Elle perçu des voix plus graves, les renforts rentraient dans l'arène.

– Emma ! Par ici !

La voix de Gobber. Elle bifurqua dans sa direction. Il avait ouvert une des portes de l'arène. Une sortie. Vite ! Elle courait éperdument dans cette direction quand un jet enflammé passa au-dessus de son épaule, droit vers Gobber. Il dû lâcher la roue pour se protéger. La grille retomba dans un fracas abominable et souleva un grand nuage de poussière à sa base.

Pour Emma, le bruit de cette porte qui se referme c'était le gong qui signait son arrêt de mort.

Elle freina des quatre fers, ses pieds glissèrent, le gravier de l'arène crissa, mais elle parvint à faire demi-tour juste avant de frapper la grille fermée de plein fouet. Elle passa sous le cou du dragon qui la talonnait et repartit dans l'autre direction, droit vers la haute muraille grise de l'arêne.

Elle abandonna son bouclier et son épée sans même y penser, elle se concentrait sur son but. Elle évita quelques giclées de lave et quand elle fut assez près du mur, elle s'élança. Son pied s'appuya sur les pierres inégales et la propulsa le plus haut possible. Tout son corps se tendit vers les chaines qui couraient sur le toit de l'arène. Il fallait qu'elle les atteigne, qu'elle les touche, encore si peu...Elle sentit le métal froid glisser sous ses doigts, ce contact libéra une rasade d'adrénaline dans ses veines. Elle referma ses doigts sur les maillons épais et balança son corps hors de cette cage infernale. Enfin.

Elle retomba lourdement en position assise derrière le muret haut d'un peu moins d'un mètre qui entourait l'arène. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux et sous ses bras. La chaleur des flammes que son poursuivant crachait dans sa direction sans pourvoir l'atteindre frisa les poils de ses avants bras. Emma prit deux secondes pour souffler puis elle roula un peu plus loin sans que le dragon ne la voie. Elle resta allongée sur le dos, plaquée contre ce muret protecteur, trop faible pour bouger. En contrebas, elle entendait les cris du dragon et des hommes qui tentaient de le maitriser et de le ramener dans sa cage.

Le premier visage à s'encadrer dans son champ de vision fut celui soucieux de Gobber. Il l'aida à se relever. Elle était encore toute tremblante mais elle affirma à Gobber qu'elle allait bien. Elle regarda le cauchemar monstrueux disparaître dans sa cage. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus à aller chercher du poisson dans la réserve car elle doutait d'avoir le courage de s'aventurer encore dans le passage sombre en sachant que quelque chose qui voulait sa mort se terrait derrière une des portes.

–...je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, disait Gobber. Tu as fait quelque chose qui l'a énervé ?

– Je ne sais pas..., répondit Emma en se retournant vers lui, ça devait être mon odeur. Il reniflait très fort et soudain, il a changé d'attitude.

– Changé d'attitude ? Comment ça ?

– Il n'était plus juste hors de lui comme quand il s'en prenait à n'importe qui dans l'arène. Il en avait après moi, personnellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Emma se rendit compte que pendant qu'elle parlait avec Gobber, des hommes du village et les autre recrues les avaient rejoints et leurs regards quand elle décrit l'attitude du dragon la mirent mal-à-l'aise. Gobber l'examina en silence pendant de longue secondes puis il déclara que l'incident étais clos. Il réunit les recrues pour faire quelques commentaires sur le combat.

Emma s'appuya sur le muret et les chaînes derrière elle et respira profondément plusieurs fois. Elle n'écoutait pas Gobber, elle réfléchissait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Étais-ce l'odeur de l'anguille qui l'avait énervé ? Elle était pourtant bien cachée sous sa veste. Quelque chose dans le regard du dragon lui disait que c'était plus personnel que ça. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée face à ce dragon.

Son regard se perdit au large tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses réflexions. Ce qu'elle vit pourtant ramena son attention. Elle se redressa et plissa les yeux. Là-bas, très loin au large, quelque chose brouillait la ligne entre la mer et le ciel. Des voiles.

– Hé ! appela-t-elle en grimpant les quelques gradins qui se trouvaient de ce côté de l'arène. Regardez là-bas !

Elle pointa son doigt vers les bateaux qui s'extrayaient difficilement de la ligne d'horizon.

Arwen et les jumeaux furent bientôt à ses côtés.

- Eh ! Elle a raison. Ils reviennent ! cria Helgue en direction du village.

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête. Quand elles virent les adolescents appuyés à la barrière de l'arène, le regard tourné vers l'océan, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucune précision quant au sens de ces deux mots. Les enfants furent les premiers à réagir, ils délaissèrent leurs jeux pour dévaler les rues vers le port. Les femmes abandonnèrent bientôt leurs tâches pour les suivre.

Sa petite frayeur complètement oubliée, Emma lâcha elle aussi la barrière pour courir vers le port. Pour l'instant elle ne pensait pas à la gêne qui s'installerait quand elle se retrouverait face à son père, ni à toute la rancœur qu'elle entretenait contre lui. Elle espérait juste qu'il revenait vivant.


	13. Passage de l'autre côté

**A The Deadly Nadder : normalement pour les titres j'ai un peu une politique du WTF! et j'invente un truc à la va-vite, mais là j'ai eu une idée justement pour bien résumer la totalité de ce qui se passe dans le chapitre, lier les différents éléments dans un plan hautement métaphorique et symbolique ^^ c'est pour ça que ça m'a prit un peu de temps. Finalement je ne suis pas si mécontente de mon titre :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Passage de l'autre côté**

La nouvelle de l'arrivée au port des héros avait vite gagné tout le village. Elle avait dégringolé les rues du village au milieu des gamins qui couraient vers les pontons puis elle s'était élevée au-dessus de tout le rivage sud de l'île grâce à la corne de brume sonnée depuis les plus hautes tours de garde. Jusque dans les herbages à la sortie du village, sur les coteaux pentus où paissaient les moutons, les travailleurs, hommes et femmes, avaient relevés la tête et abandonné leur travail pour converger vers le port.

En un temps record, tout le monde était rassemblé le long du rivage. Les bateaux, eux, étaient encore loin. L'attente commençait.

Les femmes s'étaient rassemblées pour se donner du courage. Entre leurs jupes, les enfants se faufilaient–ils ne tenaient pas en place–et cherchaient une certaine assurance auprès de leurs mères. L'excitation qui avait suivie l'apparition des bateaux se muait en silence angoissé, entrecoupé de voix d'enfants.

Emma était restée sur les hauteurs du port. Gobber le rejoignit bientôt et posa sa main sur son épaule sans dire un mot.

– J'ai remplis ma part du contrat, non ? lui demanda Emma sans le regarder. Tu crois qu'il sera enfin fier de moi ?

– Il a toujours été fier de toi, tu sais.

Son entraineur lui tapota l'épaule et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui adresser une moue désabusée.

Elle pensait à quel point elle avait changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté son père deux mois plus tôt. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente chétive aveuglée d'illusions. Elle savait chasser dorénavant, elle pourrait survivre seule, surtout quand elle avait un dragon pour la protéger et le ciel comme refuge, inaccessible à tout autre qu'elle. Elle avait compris que sa place n'était pas parmi les vikings et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'un jour elle partirait ; quand le ciel vous est ouvert il est difficile de résister à l'envie d'aller voir plus loin.

Mais comment l'annoncer à son père ? Il n'avait qu'elle, sa déchéance serait totale si sa fille unique disparaissait. Il se ferait sans doute du souci pour elle. Que devait-elle lui dire ? Jusqu'où pouvait-elle se confier à lui sans perdre son estime ? Rien, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, bien sûr. La seule mention de Toothless le mettrait hors de lui. Quant à son départ, il lui interdirait. Elle devait se marier, devenir une vraie guerrière avant de pouvoir effleurer l'idée de partir en expédition.

Elle devrait lui mentir, ne rien dire une fois de plus, et elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter la pression de tous ces secrets. Ils se pressaient contre ses lèvres, toujours plus nombreux chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, à tel point qu'elle avait peur qu'ils ne s'en échappent un jour pour de bon.

Mais les bateaux se rapprochaient, on distinguait maintenant les hommes sur le pont et les premier soupirs de soulagement et de joie s'échappaient d'entre les doigts des femmes plaqués avec angoisse sur leurs lèvres. Des sourires, des rires éclataient. Le claquement sec des planches jetées entre les pontons et les bateaux livrèrent passage aux premiers soldats, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt entourés de leurs épouses et de leurs enfants. Un sourire fatigué éclairait enfin leurs visages, ils étaient rentrés.

La voix forte de son père qui organisait le débarquement rassura Emma. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas la voir avant que tous ses hommes n'aient mis pied à terre et que les bateaux ne soient déchargés alors elle prit le temps de scanner la foule du regard. Elle repéra Helgua, Helgue et leur jeune frère rassemblés autour de leur mère, une guerrière elle aussi revenue de l'expédition. Ils restaient serrés les uns contre les autres et ne semblaient pas partager la joie ambiante. Emma aurait juré que le petit Nordjall pleurait. Elle chercha rapidement dans la foule la haute stature et la tête blonde de Thorolf le féroce, le père des jumeaux, mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne le trouverait pas.

Stoick arrivait justement à la hauteur de sa fille et de son ami. Il suivit le regard d'Emma.

– C'était un bon soldat, dit-il simplement, il ira en Valhalla.

– Comment est-il tombé ? demanda Gobber.

– Un dragon lui a arraché la jambe, il est mort de ses blessures sur le bateau du retour.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, il n'avait pas eu une des morts les plus glorieuses.

– Combien d'autres ? reprit Gobber.

– Vingt-trois. Et nous n'avons pas trouvé le nid.

Le visage du chef était fermé, il défendait à Gobber de faire une quelconque remarque. Emma se demanda si elle devait s'éclipser discrètement, aucun des deux hommes ne faisaient attention à elle et elle avait l'impression d'être une intruse. Mais la main de Gobber, toujours sur son épaule, la poussa en avant. L'entraineur s'éclaircit la gorge et s'efforça de prendre un ton un peu plus enjoué.

– De notre côté, nous avons eu un peu plus de succès. Emma s'est très bien débrouillée à l'entrainement.

Cette phrase éclaira le regard de Stoick. Il baissa enfin les yeux sur sa fille, semblant réaliser sa présence. Il vit alors dans quel état elle était et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le doute.

– Alors pourquoi tes vêtements sont tout calcinés et noirs de poussière ?

– Ah...euh...j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec un cauchemar monstrueux aujourd'hui, se justifia Emma en rougissant, mais d'habitude je me débrouille mieux.

Gobber l'approuva mais cela ne fut pas suffisant : Emma voyait bien que son père ne l'avait pas crue. Le chef emmena alors Gobber avec lui pour aider au débarquement. Emma soupira et partit de son côté.

#

Quelques jours plus tard, eurent lieu les funérailles de Thorolf le féroce. Il n'était pas d'une famille noble, aussi la cérémonie fut simple. Le village au complet s'était rassemblé dans une petite crique non loin du village. Le corps, vêtu des vêtements que les femmes de la famille Thorston avaient cousu pour lui, fut placé dans une simple barque déjà remplie de quelques biens du guerrier décédé, principalement des armes.

Le chef du village prononça un bref discours rendant hommage à tous les guerriers tombés, aussi ceux dont on n'avait pas pu rapporter les dépouilles. Il acheva son apologie par des enchaînements d'adjectifs, tous plus haineux les uns que les autres sur ces traitres, ces meurtriers, ces démons de dragons. L'effet fut réussi : tout le village se souleva de colère et le chef fut bien applaudi.

Emma, debout non loin de son père, soupira intérieurement. Chaque nouvelle expédition au nid faisait plus de morts que la précédente. L'été, au milieu des raids et des pertes causées par l'expédition, le ressentiment contre les dragons était à son maximum et Stoick en profitait. Il savait, et Emma aussi, que de plus en plus de voix s'élevaient contre cette tradition, notamment à la sortie de l'hiver quand les provisions étaient à chaque fois moins abondantes que les années précédentes à cause des réparations de plus en plus nombreuses nécessaires après chaque raid. Cela indignait Emma de voir son père profiter de telles occasions pour motiver ses troupes, et plus encore qu'ils se jettent tous dans le piège. Son père tenait trop à la tradition, elle doutait fort que les expéditions s'interrompent de son vivant.

Après quelques prières de Gudrun, les hommes du village poussèrent la barque à l'eau. Le fils aîné des Thorston, lui-même déjà père de famille, lança la première torche puis toute la famille l'imita. La barque s'embrasa.

Ce fut le signal de la dispersion. La crique se vida, tout le monde retournait au Hall se souler à la mémoire de ce bon vieux Thorolf. Emma elle-même commençait à partir en traînant les pieds quand elle se retourna une dernière fois. Helgua et sa mère étaient restées près de l'eau, la guerrière parlait doucement à sa fille en lui caressant les cheveux mais le regard d'Helgua restait dur et fixé sur la barque en flamme au loin. Sa mère la laissa à regret seule sur la plage pour suivre les autres.

Emma se cacha à la lisière de la forêt pour observer la jeune fille. La mort de son père devait être très dure à supporter pour elle. Helgua était du genre à régler ses problèmes sans l'aide de personne mais Emma s'inquiétait. Elle avait observé sa camarade ces derniers jours. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de son père, elle ne souriait plus, elle qui riait de tout auparavant, son regard était froid, presque éteint si ce n'était cette lueur étrangère tout au fond de ses yeux bleus. Emma avait peur des émotions que la jeune femme pouvait renfermer. Quand Helgua se laissa tomber en tailleur sur la terre dure et se mit à frapper ses poings contre le sol au risque de se faire mal elle décida d'aller la voir.

En sortant de la forêt, elle prit garde à faire du bruit pour ne pas la surprendre. En entendant les pas dans son dos Helgua releva son visage, où coulaient quelques larmes, et fixa Emma avec malveillance.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha-t-elle dans sa direction.

– Et bien... je venais te voir. Si tu as besoin de soutient, si tu veux parler...

– Je n'ai besoin de rien. Laisse-moi tranquille.

– En fait, je crois que je vais rester quand même, répondit Emma en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu as été suffisamment solitaire ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas une solution, tu le sais...

– J'en ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âme ! explosa Helgua. Fiche-le-camp.

– Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien, mais je reste là.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard un instant puis Helgua abandonna le combat. Elle se détourna de la rouquine et garda le silence, son regard résolument fixé sur l'océan. Mais quelques secondes plus tard elle se tourna de nouveau vers Emma, apparemment incapable de l'ignorer.

– Pourquoi t'es là exactement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si t'as rien à faire, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tromper ton ennui parce que j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

– Je suis sincère, répondit Emma, je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai peur que ta tristesse ne te pousse à faire des bêtises.

– Quelles bêtises ? Me souler jusqu'à l'oubli comme mon frère ? renifla Helgua avec mépris. Non merci, très peu pour moi, j'ai l'intention de faire quelque chose de bien plus utile.

– Comme quoi par exemple ?

La jeune Viking se redressa, fière et décidée.

– Je me vengerais. Je m'améliorerais à l'entrainement, je deviendrais une guerrière, comme lui, et je tuerais des dragons pour leur faire payer.

Emma ne retint pas son soupir, elle ne dissimula pas non plus son regard las. Helgua en fut déconcertée.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? aboya-t-elle.

Emma hésita, elle parla doucement, prudemment.

– Je ne pense pas que ta réaction rende justice à ton père, c'est tout.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu te comportes comme si...eh bien comme si la mort de ton père était injuste.

A ces mots Helga réagit très violemment, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs. Emma se reprit juste avant qu'Helgua ne se rue sur elle.

– Non ! C'est injuste bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Sa mort n'était pas méritée.

Emma chercha ses mots, soupira une fois de plus puis elle se tourna vers Helgua et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Regarde la réalité en face Helgua : ton père savait ce qu'il faisait, il connaissait les risques. Tu réagis comme si en le tuant les dragons avaient commis un acte ... un acte malhonnête. Mais c'était un combat loyal, non ? Chacun des deux côté se sait engagé dans une guerre et les guerriers doivent s'attendre à mourir.

– Tu appelles ça un combat loyal ? Les dragons étaient beaucoup plus nombreux !

– Ça, c'est parce que les Vikings ont eu la stupidité d'attaquer les dragons sur leur territoire alors, oui, forcément ils étaient en position de force. Mais les situations sont inversées lorsque ce sont les dragons qui attaquent le village.

Helgua la regardait, complètement perdue et presque apeurée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire exactement ?

– Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que des centaines de personnes ont réagi comme toi auparavant, c'est même peut-être d'un de ces coups de sang qu'est née la tradition des expéditions au nid, et regardes où ça nous as mené ! Tu vois une amélioration ? Les dragons tuent encore des vikings. Te vengeance ne fera qu'alimenter cette guerre et il y aura d'autres morts.

– T'as une autre solution ? riposta Helgua après un instant de silence interloqué.

– Non, mentit Emma.

Elle avait bien une autre solution mais Helgua n'était pas prête à l'entendre.

– Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter la tête la première dans un plan stupide.

– Alors selon toi je ne devrais rien faire ? Rester là, les bras croisés, continuer ma petite vie comme si de rien n'était. Mon père est mort, tué, mais pas de quoi se monter la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

– De toute façon, répliqua Emma d'une voix fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on fait tous les jours : s'entraîner à tuer des dragons ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais faire de plus.

Helgua eu un rire dédaigneux et amère.

– Tout ce que tu dis, c'est des conneries. T'as pas perdu ton père. Comment peut-tu me dicter comment réagir ?

– Si mon père était mort, je serais abattue mais je ne pense pas que la tristesse m'aveuglerait au point de penser que sa mort soit l'œuvre de n'importe qui d'autre que lui-même. Et si c'était le cas, j'apprécierais que quelqu'un me remette les yeux en face des trous. J'ai mon père assez en estime pour lui accorder le crédit de ses actions. Il a décidé de se battre dans cette guerre il doit donc être conscient des risques de mort, et moi aussi.

– Moi aussi j'en suis consciente ! Mon père a eu une belle mort, il est tombé au combat, dit Helgua férocement. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que les dragons nous ont pris des soldats et nous devons les leur reprendre. Autant de dragons doivent mourir que nous avons perdu d'hommes, c'est la règle. Les dragons sont nos ennemis ! Dois-je te le rappeler ?

– Je sais ça ! s'ennerva Emma. On nous le répète à longueur de journée mais un vrai guerrier ne devrait-il pas respecter son ennemi, se battre d'égal à égal ?

Emma se força à reprendre son calme, elle n'arriverait à rien de cette façon.

– Tu sais Helgua, reprit-elle, si tu t'embarques dans ce conflit portée seulement par la haine et la vengeance tu vas vite t'enliser, ça va te consumer. Je crois fermement que si mon père, Gobber et tous les valeureux guerriers, ton père peut-être aussi, tiennent le choc, ne perdent jamais leur esprit dans cette guerre, ce n'est pas grâce à la haine. Ils respectent leur ennemi, même s'ils ne le montrent pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi de l'honneur des guerriers, de leur courage ? Tu n'es pas une guerrière Emma, arrêtes de faire semblant. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter, je sais parfaitement où je vais. Il n'en va pas de même pour toi. Je commence à me demander de quel côté tu es exactement.

– Du côté des vivants, soupira Emma, mais je suis bien la seule.

– Oui, tu es bien la seule, assena Helgua. Un guerrier n'a pas pour objectif de vivre vieux, il a pour objectif de mourir glorieusement, de se battre jusqu'au bout pour son peuple, pour sa famille ! Mais ces valeur te sont complètement sorties de la tête Emma, n'est-ce pas ?

Helgua regardait Emma et c'était presque du dégout que la jeune rebelle voyait dans les yeux de la future guerrière.

– Je te souhaite bien du courage dans ton existence pathétique de tique accrochée à la vie, poursuivait Helgua avec du venin dans la voix, moi j'ai l'intention de perpétuer la gloire de ma famille.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et partit vers le village sans un regard pour sa camarade.

#

Emma la laissa partir sans bouger. Pour sa part, elle n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette petite fête au hall. Elle savait ce qu'elle trouverait là-bas : une beuverie, des hommes ivres morts engloutissant de grandes rasades de bière à la santé de leur camarade mort au combat. Elle imaginait les cris de harangue et les insultes contre les dragons qui devaient résonner sous le haut plafond. Après la mascarade des funérailles, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter ce spectacle.

Elle se leva et s'épousseta. Après un très léger mouvement d'hésitation, elle partit vers le nord de l'île, à l'opposé du village.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'appartenir à leur communauté. Quelques mois auparavant les paroles d'Helgua l'auraient dévastée mais plus maintenant. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'Helgua venait de lui jeter à la figure : elle n'était pas, et ne voulait pas être, une guerrière. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter les valeurs Viking présentes dans chaque parole, chaque action de ceux qu'elle côtoyait.

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver autant. Elle était venue pour aider Helgua et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi, c'était se faire une nouvelle ennemie. Mais Helgua était intelligente, peut-être que quand elle serait plus calme ses paroles la feraient réfléchir. Ce serait déjà ça.

De son côté, Emma méditait aussi les paroles d'Helgua. Au fond pourquoi intervenait-t-elle ? Ils semblaient tous contents dans cette situation, contents qu'on leur pointe l'ennemi du doigt en leur disant : « frappez ! », contents d'avoir un but : mourir l'épée au poing. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle, elle partirait, mais pourquoi voulait-elle à tout prix imposer son point de vue ? Chacun serait heureux ainsi. Elle serait juste encore un peu plus seule.

Un à un les derniers liens qui la retenaient à cette île se brisaient.

Elle avait besoin d'air. Le remède fut immédiat, comme toujours. À peine avait-elle quitté la terre ferme que son cœur se fit plus léger. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand elle pourrait vivre de liberté et d'air frais ? Un sourire démangea ses lèvres et elle poussa Toothless à aller plus vite, plus haut. Après des heures et des heures de vol son pied ajustait l'aileron de lui-même. Le furie nocturne s'était rendu compte que sa cavalière était plus à l'aise alors il se laissait lui aussi aller. Il enchainait piqués, remontée en chandelle, vrilles, décrochages,… Emma adorait. Elle retrouvait ainsi la sensation de chute, le creux dans l'estomac et l'adrénaline que l'altitude seule ne suffisait plus à lui faire ressentir depuis longtemps. Elle le poussait, l'accompagnait dans ses acrobaties et il le lui rendait bien en s'élançant dans la figure préférée d'Emma : le looping.

Cela commençait par la prise de vitesse, le vent qui battait à ses oreilles et la mer qui défilait sous elle. Puis le décollage. Toothless se dressait peu à peu contre le vent et Emma, sur son dos, tirait de toutes ses forces sur la selle pour l'aider. Ils s'élevaient petit à petit et perdaient de la vitesse. Comme au ralentit, Emma se sentait basculer progressivement. Son corps se décollait de la selle, attiré vers le bas. Les liens qui la retenaient à sa monture se tendaient, ses cuisses se contractaient pour rester accrochée dans le ciel. On arrivait au point culminant, cet instant suspendu. Il n'y avait plus de vent, ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur inertie, ils n'avaient plus de vitesse. Emma se relevait alors complètement pour emplir ses yeux de ce monde différent où la mer était en haut et le ciel en bas, comme si, dans cette dimension, l'immensité du ciel était devenu le sol sur lequel elle marchait. Et pendant une seconde le soleil semblait se lever alors que dans la réalité il se couchait.

Puis la gravité les rattrapait, c'était la chute. Rien pour les soutenir, l'air ne gonflait plus les ailes de Toothless. La chasse commençait. Ils courraient après le vent, n'importe quoi pour se retenir. Mais Emma n'avait pas peur, ils finissaient toujours par gagner. Déjà elle apercevait les trainées blanches au bout des ailes de Toothless. Ils avaient réussis à percer la surface si fluide de l'air et ils s'y enfonçaient à présent. Emma pouvait sentir l'aileron se tendre par la force croissante que son pied devait exercer sur la pédale pour le maintenir ouvert. Ils échappaient à la gravité, ils prenaient la tangente, et dans cette lutte entre l'attraction de la terre et le tapis d'air qui les retenait Emma se retrouvait écrasée, pressée contre le corps chaud de son ami. Elle se faisait toute petite pour passer, se faufiler quand même et retrouver à la sortie l'air dans ses cheveux et la vitesse gagnée par leur glissade vertigineuse.

Le mieux dans tout ça ? La vitesse gagnée était suffisante pour enchainer un deuxième looping.

Le dragon et sa cavalière continuèrent encore longtemps à virevolter dans le ciel. De retour à leur campement Emma ne partit pas tout de suite. La fête au village se finirait tard et la plupart, dont son père, seraient trop souls pour remarquer son absence. Toothles était d'humeur joueuse ce soir et Emma se roula de bon cœur dans l'herbe avec lui pour le chatouiller, le caresser et se faire elle aussi dorloter.

Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sous l'arbre favori de Toothless, Emma appuyée sur son ventre chaud. Elle avait remarqué qu'il aimait entendre sa voix alors elle lui parlait, des gens du village, de leurs opinions à l'opposé des siennes, de ses rêves, de ses projets. Elle pensait avec tendresse en le regardant s'assoupir au son de sa voix qu'il ne comprenait sans doute rien à ce qu'elle racontait mais lui seul savait, quand il sentait sa tristesse, la consoler en frottant son museau contre sa joue ou calmer sa colère d'un seul ronronnement apaisant. Elle quitta la clairière en silence pour ne pas le réveiller. Alors qu'elle traversait les bois sombres son arc au poing elle se sentait déjà mieux. La vie était tellement plus simple auprès de Toothless.


	14. Fuir ou résister

**Chapitre 14 : Fuir ou résister**

Malgré la morosité et le deuil qui suivait chaque retour du nid, la vie au village reprit de plus belle. La période paisible du début de printemps avait pris fin. Les bateaux avaient rapporté de l'expédition les guerriers qu'ils avaient emportés au début du printemps (enfin, la plupart) et la population du village avait plus que doublé. Les jeunes hommes vigoureux étaient de retour pour les durs travaux du plein été.

Sur le sommet des tours de garde, on était si nombreux qu'on se piétinait. Les premiers raids dévastateurs de la saison chaude étaient attendus pour dans cinq ou six jours au plus tard et tout le village se préparait. La forge tournait à plein régime pour réparer les armes endommagées pendant l'expédition et refaire le stock de munition. Les défenses du village étaient méticuleusement fortifiées et le chef se réunissait des après-midi entières avec ses meilleurs stratèges pour discuter de nouvelles tactiques de défense. On avait l'impression de se préparer pour un siège.

Tous les hommes qui n'étaient pas réquisitionnés dans l'effort militaire aidaient dans les pâturages. Les travaux de labourage et de semis aux champs avaient été faits en avril et en mai et la période très chargée des récoltes ne commencerait pas avant fin juin. En attendant, le plus grand souci des paysans, c'était leurs troupeaux de mouton. Il fallait les tondre, surveiller la santé des agneaux nés au printemps et les traire tous les soirs. De plus, les moutons représentaient le seul apport en viande du village et à ce titre, celui des dragons également. Les pertes étaient maximales pendant les raids en été et il fallait que les troupeaux soient constamment surveillés et mis à l'abri dès que la cloche d'alarme retentissait.

Au milieu de cette effervescence, les jeunes recrues n'étaient pas laissées pour compte, loin de là. Ils représentaient une main d'œuvre de secours dont tout le monde profitait tour-à-tour. Que ce soit pour aider les charpentiers qui réparaient les faiblesses dans les défenses, transporter des boulets de pierre jusqu'aux catapultes en hauteur ou aider le vieil Arnvald à remonter son mouton de la crevasse où il était tombé. Par-dessus tout ça, l'entrainement continuait, plus dur que jamais. Gobber, seul forgeron du village, était trop débordé à présent pour s'occuper d'eux et ils étaient laissés entre les mains des guerriers qui avaient un peu de temps libre ce jour-là. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi patients que Gobber.

Si Emma avait pensé pendant les deux mois précédents que l'entrainement était une torture, elle s'était largement trompée. À côté de ce qu'elle vivait actuellement, ses premiers entrainements à l'épée et au bouclier lui parurent avoir été des joutes enfantines. Elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point Gobber avait été indulgent avec elle. Mais la sévérité de leurs entraineurs n'était pas ce qui lui pesait le plus. Là où tous ses camarades trouvaient une complicité et une unité dans leur opposition contre leurs conditions d'entrainement, Emma ne se sentait que plus exclue et plus seule. Elle s'était débrouillée pour se fâcher avec les deux seules personnes qui lui adressaient la parole, Arwen et Helgua, et elle ne savait pas ce qui lui serait le plus le cœur : le regard blessé d'Arwen fixé sur elle où l'indifférence pleine de dédain d'Helgua.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle n'était plus libre. Tous les après-midi, si elle n'avait pas un combat contre un dragon, elle était réquisitionnée par Gobber à la forge pour aiguiser des épées ou par Gudrun pour aider à soigner tous les soldats blessés.

Et puis il y avait son père. Il assistait à la plupart de ses entrainements et depuis quelques jours il insistait même pour qu'elle l'accompagne dans quelques-uns de ses devoirs de chef.

En effet, Stoick avait été plus que sceptique quand Gobber lui avait dit qu'Emma se débrouillait bien à l'entrainement. Il avait voulu voir ça de ses propres yeux avant de se faire une opinion.

Avec un marteau ou une hache dans la main, Emma manquait toujours de force et d'adresse mais, après tout, il y avait des guerriers plus fin et légers que les autres pour lesquels ces armes n'étaient pas adaptées. Avec une lance, par exemple, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux. Mais le plus important, ce qui décidait vraiment de l'avenir d'un soldat dans le village, c'était le combat contre un dragon.

C'était là que Stoick avait été le plus surpris et le plus troublé par sa fille. Une chose était sûre, sa petite Emma ne s'était pas transformée en quelques semaines en une guerrière féroce. Elle ne frappait jamais un dragon. Mais aucun dragon ne la frappait jamais non plus. Il avait d'abord été fâché de la voir toujours éviter les bêtes, ne jamais charger, ne jamais faire face à l'adversaire. Ce genre de lâcheté ne faisait pas l'étoffe d'un vrai Viking, même s'il devait admettre que réussir à éviter autant le danger dans l'espace restreint de l'arène exigeait une certaine agilité. Cependant, là où Emma l'avait vraiment soufflé, c'était les rares fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans une situation critique.

La première fois, il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans qu'il ne la voie lever une arme, sans qu'il ne l'entende pousser un cri de guerre, le dragon s'était retrouvé à ses pieds. Il avait d'abord cru à une coïncidence, à une hache venue des autres recrues et qu'il n'avait pas vu voler. Même supposer que le dragon avait trébuché lui avait paru être une explication plus plausible que de penser que sa fille avait réussi à faire ça. Mais les rumeurs avaient commencé à lui parvenir. Elles racontaient comment Emma avait réussi à faire reculer un Bragetor à mains nues, à faire rentrer un terreur terrible dans sa cage rien qu'en s'approchant de lui et surtout comment elle terrassait à répétition des dragons sans bouger le petit doigt.

Ces talents singuliers l'avaient d'abord mis très mal-à-l'aise. Ce n'était pas conforme à l'art Viking, il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible et cela lui laissait le sentiment d'une duperie. Mais il avait observé la nouvelle notoriété dont Emma jouissait dans le village, sa modestie quand elle était confrontée à ses exploits et la distance respectueuse, presque apeurée, que les habitants de l'île gardaient par rapport à elle et il avait décidé qu'il pouvait être fier de sa fille.

Il en avait été grandement soulagé. Après tout, il s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour elle. Il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle, quel futur il aurait à lui offrir. Mais maintenant, elle était rentrée dans le rang et tout allait s'arranger. Il ne doutait plus, à présent qu'elle avait fait ses preuves, que son frère acceptât qu'elle devint sa belle-fille. Même si la direction du village allait passer au Jorgensen, au moins Emma resterait la femme du chef et elle transmettrait le sang des Horrendus Haddock à ses descendants. Et qui sait ? Si elle se montrait quelques dispositions, elle pourrait peut-être obtenir quelques responsabilités pour épauler son mari.

Non, vraiment, Stoick se félicitait d'avoir suivi le conseil de Gobber et d'avoir mis Emma à l'entrainement au printemps. Il sentait déjà que ses nouveaux dons les avaient rapprochés. Les repas ne se passaient plus dans un silence pesant. Il pouvait lui raconter ses propres exploits du temps glorieux de sa jeunesse, lui donner des conseils pour l'entrainement, discuter des particularités de chaque dragon et le meilleur moyen d'exploiter leurs faiblesse, enfin bref, toutes ses choses qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire avec le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Emma, c'est vrai, n'était pas très bavarde mais elle était encore jeune. Quand elle aurait pris un peu d'assurance, ils pourraient vraiment échanger.

Cette complicité, Emma l'avait rêvée et espérée. Mais deux mois plus tôt. Dans un passé qui lui paraissait appartenir à une autre ère tant elle avait changé entre temps. C'était drôle vraiment, comment la vie pouvait vous jouer les tours les plus tordus. Maintenant, Emma aurait tout donné pour revenir à la situation d'avant, quand son père l'évitait autant qu'elle l'évitait, quand aucun des deux n'avait rien à se dire, quand elle avait l'impression de ne rien lui devoir. Dorénavant, elle était obligée de supporter tout au long du repas, son père qui lui décrivait avec beaucoup de détails les bains de sang auxquels il avait pris part. Elle en perdait l'appétit.

La seule chose qui la faisait sourire dans ses moments-là, la seule chose qui la faisait rester, c'était le sourire de son père. Il était heureux, ça se voyait, et des années de culpabilité la clouaient au sol. Comment aurait-elle pu disparaitre maintenant ? Il était enfin satisfait d'elle, de sa fille, celle qui lui avait causé les pires soucis pendant toute son enfance. Si elle partait maintenant, elle le blesserait plus profondément que si elle était partie au cours des quinze années précédentes.

#

Et pourtant la tentation de tout plaquer, de monter en selle et de s'envoler vers le soleil couchant, avait été grande pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent le retour de l'expédition.

Emma faillit céder le jour où on leur annonça à la fin de l'entrainement qu'un nouveau combat contre le cauchemar monstrueux était prévu pour le lendemain.

Elle avait vu le regard de ce dragon : il voulait sa mort. Si elle voulait vivre, il faudrait qu'elle le tue. Et même en supposant qu'elle en était capable, elle ne voulait pas le faire. En tout cas pas comme ça, pas dans l'arène, sous les yeux de tout le village. Tuer un cauchemar monstrueux la propulserait au rang de guerrier, elle deviendrait aux yeux de tout le monde une vraie Viking et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Restait la fuite. L'arc, les flèches, la selle, son attirail de vol, tout se trouvait stocké dans la clairière depuis des jours, avec des vêtements de rechange et un nécessaire de premier soins. Ses bagages n'attendaient que le départ. Mais en traversant le village qui finissait ses derniers préparatifs contre le prochain raid, elle avait honte. Honte de penser à la fuite quand tous ces soldats se préparaient à rester et à défendre leurs maison envers et contre tout. Si son père pouvait lire dans ses pensées à cet instant précis, il ne supporterait pas d'y trouver autant de lâcheté.

Quand elle arriva à la forge pour y effectuer son service de l'après-midi, elle trouva Gobber furieux.

– Emma, l'interpella-t-il dès qu'elle se présenta au seuil, c'est vrai ce que Hoark vient de me dire ? Ils prévoient un combat contre le cauchemar demain ?

Emma fut surprise de le voir si remonté. Elle même encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? pesta le forgeron.

Il clopina jusqu'à son établis tout en dévissant sa prothèse en forme de marteau.

– Il faut que j'aille en discuter avec Stoick. Encore hier, je leur disais que c'était trop tôt. Y a quelque-chose de pas normal avec ce dragon, il aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à toi comme ça, c'est trop dangereux.

Il avait attaché sa prothèse pince, celle qui ressemblait le plus à une main, et repartait déjà vers la porte. Il sembla alors remarquer la pâleur d'Emma qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée. Il se calma, s'approcha d'elle et posa sa seule main sur son épaule.

– Je vais tout faire pour qu'ils reportent le combat, Emma, lui dit-il. Mais si ça ne marche pas, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. Rappelle-toi le conseil que je te donne toujours : ne perds pas tes moyens. Il faut que tu gardes la tête froide, que tu évalues bien les forces de ton adversaire et que tu donnes tout ce que tu as, tu m'entends ?

Il secoua un peu son épaule et attendit sa réponse. Elle hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour répondre.

– J'ai confiance en toi, Emma. Je sais que tu es capable de tout tant que tu le veux. C'est un trait que tu as hérité de ton père : la tête dure et la détermination. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est ne pas paniquer et fuir. Tu dois te retourner et faire face au dragon, lui montrer que tu n'as pas peur.

– Ne pas fuir, répéta Emma avec une amertume que Gobber ne remarqua pas, me retourner et me battre. Je peux toujours essayer.

Gobber lui offrit un petit sourire satisfait et lui tapota l'épaule.

– Exactement ! Et n'oublie pas Emma : tu ne seras pas toute seule dans cette arène. Les autres feront tout pour t'aider. Et de toute façon ce combat n'aura pas lieu si je peux l'empêcher.

Il lui lança un dernier regard et partit d'un pas décidé vers le grand Hall.

Emma ne sut pas ce qui s'était dit entre le chef et son plus proche ami la veille, mais Gobber ne réussit pas à faire annuler le combat et la jeune fille se retrouva le lendemain sous le soleil du début d'après-midi, dans la poussière de l'arène à lever les yeux vers le visage angoissé de son entraineur au milieu de la foule.

Gobber semblait ruminer son ressentiment. Depuis qu'il était ressortit du grand Hall, il n'avait plus adressé un mot à Stoick. Cette petite réunion avait eu un effet tout autre sur le chef du village, elle semblait avoir décuplé sa motivation et son enthousiasme. Emma se remémora avec une grimace l'atroce soirée qu'elle avait passée la veille. Son père ne l'avait pas lâchée une seconde, il lui avait exposé pendant le repas toutes les techniques de combat contre un cauchemar monstrueux, ses forces, ses faiblesse … Il avait fallu qu'elle se lève de table et qu'elle l'interrompe à trois reprise pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait aller se coucher. Il avait repris son monologue dès qu'elle était sortie de sa chambre ce matin pour essayer d'avaler quelque-chose avant l'entrainement.

Et puis il y avait le point culminant de tout son discours qu'il lui avait lâché sur les épaules il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes, avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'arène. Il avait posé solennellement la main sur son épaule et lui avait dit : « c'est le moment de nous montrer à tous que tu es une guerrière. ».

Emma avait été incapable de répondre à ça. Sa gorge s'était brusquement nouée et elle n'avait pu qu'hocher la tête. C'était le seul moment où le regard de son père avait laissé passer un éclair de doute et d'inquiétude. Mais quelques secondes plus tard un soldat l'avait appelé pour qu'il rejoigne sa place d'honneur dans les gradins et il l'avait laissée seule. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait équipée pour le combat au milieu de tous ses camarades, Emma était incapable de croiser son regard. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état elle serait à la fin de ce combat mais elle savait que son père en sortirait déçu.

Elle survola des yeux les gradins bondés. Il y avait rarement autant de spectateurs aux entrainements mais c'était un combat contre un cauchemar monstrueux, le chef était là, et sachant comment s'était déroulé le premier combat, celui-ci promettait d'être violent et sanglant à souhait. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour attirer la foule.

Alors qu'elle absorbait la vue oppressante de tout ce monde massé en haut des murs de l'arène, son regard tomba sur une des portes dont la herse n'avait pas encore été baissée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle entrevit la possibilité de s'échapper, de lâcher ses armes, de courir loin de cet enfer. Mais elle se détourna. On ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé.

Son père se leva lourdement de son siège.

– Recrues ! Vous êtes prêts ?

Ils répondirent en cœur par un cri de guerre.

– Alors faites honneur au courage Viking ! tonna le chef. Que l'on descende les herses et que le combat commence !

#

Comme la première fois, les rondins qui barraient la cage du dragon se levèrent lentement pour laisser le passage à l'animal mais, cette fois, le dragon ne se rua pas aveuglément dans le combat. Il sortit de l'ombre de sa cage tranquillement, pointant d'abord le bout de son museau affuté dans la lumière crue du début d'après-midi puis une patte après l'autre, chacune prolongée comme une araignée immense par des longues griffes. Sa présence majestueuse, la violence contenue dans son regard jaune et sa respiration saccadée força le silence sur l'arène. Le combat promettait d'être beau et sans pitié.

Dès qu'elle vit ses narines frémir pour humer l'air, Emma sut qu'il n'y aurait pas d'issue facile. À peine le temps de dénicher son odeur parmi celles de la foule et des autres recrues et le dragon se jeta sur elle.

Godfried, Leif et même Arwen s'interposèrent immédiatement. Ils parvinrent pendant quelques minutes de combat féroce à le retenir mais le dragon avait une folie suicidaire de son côté, un grand coup de queue et ils étaient tous les trois au tapis. Son regard se verrouilla sur Emma qui était restée en arrière sans savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il bondit et élança sa large mâchoire vers son corps frêle.

Alors qu'elle voyait avec effroi le dragon fondre sur elle, les mots de Gobber résonnèrent dans la tête d'Emma. _Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est ne pas paniquer et fuir. Tu dois te retourner et faire face au dragon, lui montrer que tu n'as pas peur._ Ces mots ramenèrent du plus profond d'elle un courage insoupçonné et elle brandit son bouclier avec un cri de rage.

La surface bardée de fer entra en collision avec la mâchoire dragon dans un grand vacarme et Emma recula de plusieurs pas sous l'impact. Les os de son bras tremblaient encore pour absorber le choc mais le dragon avait déjà repris ses esprits et redoubla ses attaques. Emma se défendit avec toute sa fierté repoussant tantôt ses crocs, tantôt ses griffes loin d'elle aussi bien avec le plat de son bouclier que la lame de son épée. Mais bientôt, elle sentit son talon buter conter quelque chose. Le mur de l'arène.

Elle était aculée et la panique la gagna. Elle perdit un moment son sang-froid et le paya aussitôt en sentant la canine aiguisée du cauchemar effleurer son épaule et laisser le passage à un liquide chaud et poisseux qui mouilla sa tunique. La douleur se rependit dans son bras gauche et elle étouffa un cri de douleur. Au moment où sa vue se brouilla et où elle crut que s'en était fini pour elle, elle entendit une lance siffler entre son visage et celui du dragon et une pluie de haches s'abattit sur les membres inférieurs de l'animal. Il se détourna d'elle quelques secondes et elle eut le temps de ravaler ses larmes, de lâcher le lourd bouclier qui tirait sur son bras engourdit et de raffermir sa prise sur le manche de son épée.

Elle leva alors les yeux sur les gradins et vit son père, débout, pâle, les mains agrippées aux chaines. Elle se poussa loin de l'enceinte de l'arène et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le cou exposé du dragon. Elle saisit son épée à deux mains et la fit fendre l'air vers les écailles écarlates qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle vit du sang couler le long de sa lame. L'instant d'après, elle était projetée dans la poussière de l'arène quelque mètre plus loin par un violent coup de patte de son adversaire.

– Qu'on envoie des renforts ! Qu'on tue cette bête enragée !

La voix puissante de son père surpris Emma. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil agripper son casque et sa hache. Un éclat rappela son regard dans le combat. Cinq griffes acérées descendaient vers elle. Elle roula sur le côté mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter une profonde entaille à la cuisse. Un nouveau cri lui glissa entre les lèvres.

Un autre cri bien plus aigu lui répondit.

Le sang d'Emma se glaça. Tous les vikings et le cauchemar monstrueux juste au-dessus d'elle se figèrent, les visages se levèrent vers le ciel d'où venait le sifflement strident. Une forme noire fondait sur l'arène. L'expression déconcertée des Viking se mua en terreur et de sa position sur le sol, juste sous le buste du cauchemar monstrueux, Emma put voir les yeux du dragon se rétrécir et son corps s'abaisser dans une position défensive. Une explosion bleutée envoya voler les chaine de l'arène et dans le vacarme qui suivit personne n'entendit le cri désespéré d'Emma : « Toothless ! ».

La jeune fille pouvait voir les narines du cauchemar s'affoler de nouveau. L'éclat vengeur dans ses yeux devint plus intense. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire le premier geste, Toothless se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à terre loin du corps d'Emma. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour des deux bêtes enragées, les dissipant à la vue de tous.

Emma n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe, elle se releva, saisit une épée et se précipita à l'aide de Toothless. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire deux pas, le bras d'Arwen lui barra la poitrine et la retint.

– Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle se débattit comme une folle.

– Mais tu as perdu la tête ! Il y a furie nocturne là-bas ! Sors de cette arène pendant qu'il en est encore temps !

Emma se retourna et se rendit compte que les vikings étaient sortis de leur stupeur. Ils avaient ouvert les herses et les meilleurs guerriers, armés jusqu'aux dents, envahissaient l'arène. Derrière eux, les plus jeunes recrues étaient évacuées. Arwen lui arracha son épée des mains et la tira de toutes ses forces vers la sortie.

– Te mêle pas de ça Hofferson ! rugit Emma en résistant. Lâche-moi !

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les formes écailleuses qui se débattaient un peu plus loin. Des cris, des grognements, s'échappaient de la mêlée sans qu'elle puisse savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Puis il y eu un cri plus fort que les autres et Emma et Arwen arrêtèrent un moment de se débattre pour voir le cauchemar monstrueux être éjecté dans les airs et s'écraser contre le mur de l'arène. En un bond félin, Toothless était sur sa poitrine. Il saisit le long cou osseux entre ses mâchoires et, d'un coup sec, acheva son adversaire.

Le silence se répandit dans l'arène.

Profitant du moment de stupéfaction d'Arwen, Emma se dégagea de ses bras et se précipita vers Toothless. Il bondit vers elle pour la rejoindre à mi-chemin et se mit à renifler tout la surface de son corps, s'arrêtant pour lécher ses plaies à la cuisse et à l'épaule. Il avait du sang plein sa bouche et il couvrait ses vêtements de traces rouges mais Emma s'en fichait. Elle tomba à genoux et parcourut son cou fébrilement de ses mains pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour inspecter le dessous de son ventre, une de ses parties les plus vulnérables, elle sentit au bout de ses doigts la vibration d'un grognement sourd. Toothless se baissa sur ses pattes dans une attitude défensive. Emma remis à plus tard l'inspection des blessures de son dragon et se retourna.

Tous les Vikings se tenaient en face d'eux, leurs haches levées mais trop stupéfiés pour savoir quoi faire. Toothless découvrit ses dents et essaya de repousser Emma derrière lui. Stoick perça alors les rangs serrés de ses guerriers et vint se camper devant le dragon, le regard impénétrable.

– Emma, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Éloigne-toi de ce démon.

Son ton envoya un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa fille.

– Papa…, commença-t-elle mais sa voix se brisa.

Le visage de son père était fermé. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa hache et la leva. Les Vikings derrière lui l'imitèrent. Emma reconnaissait leur expression, ils étaient en train d'évaluer leur adversaire. Emma paniqua et se jeta entre les deux camps.

– Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je peux vous expliquer !

– Emma ! tonna son père en avançant d'un pas. Éloigne-toi de cette créature ! Immédiatement !

Toothless déploya ses ailes dans un geste menaçant et essaya de ramener Emma à l'abri derrière lui. Emma le repoussa de ses deux mains.

– Pars d'içi, Toothless ! Pars d'içi ! lui murmura-t-elle avec désespoir. Je vais bien maintenant, ils ne me feront pas de mal mais il faut que tu partes ! Maintenant !

Mais le dragon résistait, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi elle le poussait comme ça. Emma lança un clin d'œil derrière elle où les guerriers s'amassaient, prenaient des expressions féroces, se laissaient envahir par l'imminence d'un combat. Toothless refusait toujours de la laisser.

– Très bien, tu as gagné ! soupira-t-elle.

Dans un geste souple, elle s'appuya sur une des pédales de vol et se pencha par-dessus le dos du dragon pour débloquer l'aileron de sa position ouverte qui permettait à Toothless de voler sans elle. Puis elle passa sa jambe au-dessus de sa monture et glissa son pied dans l'autre pédale.

Ce geste, monter en selle, lui paraissait si coutumier maintenant que cela ne lui pris pas plus de quelques secondes. Elle était habituée aussi à la hauteur du dos de Toothless mais se retrouver à cette hauteur au milieu de l'arène, devant un attroupement de Vikings lui parut étranger et contre-nature. Elle risqua un regard autour d'elle. Elle vit les regards stupéfaits, ceux révoltés, ceux haineux. Elle vit les yeux écarquillés d'Arwen, l'expression dégoutée d'Helgua, le regard triste de Gobber. Elle lut la douleur et la trahison sur le visage de son père.

Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se finisse comme ça. Mais c'était trop tard désormais. Les larmes bouillèrent sa vue. Elle se fit violence pour les retenir et rendre à son ancien village un dernier regard fier. Puis, d'un geste sec, elle déploya l'aileron et Toothless bondit.


	15. Départ

**Chapitre 15 : Départ**

Toothless atterrit dans la petite clairière et Emma glissa au sol. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues à présent, jusqu'à aller mouiller ses lèvres tremblantes, mais elle refusait de s'abandonner à la faiblesse et elle les essuyait rageusement avec sa manche chaque fois qu'elles embuaient trop sa vision.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'abri où étaient cachés les bandages et toutes les fournitures en prévision de son départ, suivie de près par Toothless qui reniflait sa blessure à la cuisse et poussait des petits cris plaintifs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses avertissements pour savoir que l'entaille saignait de plus en plus abondamment, elle pouvait voir la tâche rouge s'étendre à chacun de ses pas, et puis il y avait la douleur.

Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver les bandages puis elle alla plonger sa jambe dans l'eau fraîche du lac pour nettoyer la plaie. L'eau se teinta de rouge. Elle refoula sa panique du mieux qu'elle put et elle se fit un garrot avec ses mains tremblantes. Ensuite, elle traita son épaule, en meilleur état. Quand elle eut noué les bandes autour de son omoplate en s'aidant de sa bouche et rangé les lanières de lin, elle se retrouva brusquement les mains vides.

Elle respira profondément trois fois et puis elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant dans son environnement une indication, n'importe quoi qui lui indiquerait la marche à suivre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste inactive.

Il fallait qu'ils partent.

Oui, c'était ça, il fallait qu'ils quittent l'île le plus vite possible. Les Vikings savaient maintenant que Toothless était réel. Les plus perspicaces d'entre eux avaient peut-être déjà fait le lien entre le furie nocturne qui était venu la protéger dans l'arène et celui qu'elle avait prétendu avoir touché lors du raid il y a plusieurs mois. Si elle se souvenait bien, à l'époque, elle avait crié à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle pensait que le dragon était tombé près de l'île aux corbeaux. Et puis il y avait Arwen qui connaissait l'existence de sa barque et qui savait dans quelle direction elle disparaissait tous les jours. Ils n'avaient pas une minute à perdre.

Emma se raccrocha à l'urgence de la situation. Seller Toothless, enfiler son attirail de vol, attacher ses affaires sur le dos de son compagnon, ne surtout pas oublier l'arc, ni les flèches…Voilà ce qu'elle devait faire. Cela faisait beaucoup de choses et ça ne laissait pas de temps pour se lamenter sur son sort.

D'un pas ferme, bien qu'un peu boiteux, elle alla chercher la selle. Elle allait se retourner et appeler Toothless quand elle se rendit compte que le dragon se trouvait juste devant elle et qu'il la regardait avec inquiétude. Il était assis et se dandinait d'une patte sur l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Peut-être même qu'il avait l'impression d'être en faute. Après tout il était venu la sauver et elle l'avait repoussé, ignoré, et en plus, elle était en larmes.

– Oh ! Toothless ! murmura Emma d'une voix mouillée.

Son menton se mit à trembler encore plus fort et elle pinça les lèvres. Elle essaya de lui transmettre toute sa détresse dans un seul regard. Doucement, Toothless repoussa la selle et vint frotter son museau contre sa joue, comme pour essuyer les larmes. Alors, brusquement, Emma passa ses bras autour de son cou et laissa remonter ses sanglots.

Ça avait été un fiasco. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Elle voulait leur montrer que les dragons pouvaient être apprivoisés, que si on prenait le temps de les comprendre, on pouvait s'en faire des alliés. Elle voulait leur ouvrir les yeux. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était les renforcer dans leurs convictions. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, tout ce que son père avait vu, c'était un furie nocturne tuant un autre dragon et emmenant sa fille avec lui.

Il était trop tard maintenant, elle venait de se placer dans le camp des dragons. En s'enfuyant avec Toothless, elle était devenue une ennemie du village, elle le savait. Elle avait perdu toute crédibilité, toute chance de changer leurs opinions.

Bien sûr, elle avait prévu de partir, mais pas de cette façon. Elle aurait voulu que son départ reste environné de mystère, elle aurait voulu les forcer à se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui donner envie de partir, elle aurait voulu que ça les bouleverse. Et surtout, elle aurait voulu pouvoir revenir un jour.

Mais maintenant, elle était obligée de quitter précipitamment l'île. Et les vikings en seraient contents. Personne ne voulait d'un traitre dans leurs rangs. Son histoire servirait d'exemple. Elle pouvait déjà entendre ce qu'on se raconterait au coin du feu : il y avait autrefois une jeune fille, la fille du chef du village. Elle était belle, douée, promise à un avenir brillant. Mais un jour, elle a tout gâché en rejoignant le camp des dragons. Chassée du village, personne ne l'a jamais revue. Alors, toi aussi, mon enfant, fais attention. Ne te laisse jamais berner par les dragons, ce sont des créatures pernicieuses qui t'éloigneront de ta famille, te feront trahir ton village !

Emma fit une grimace amère en pensant à cela. Elle n'exagérait même pas. La frustration l'envahit. Au fond, avait-elle jamais eu une chance de changer quoi que ce soit ? Elle s'était bercée d'illusions trop longtemps. Avait-elle jamais eu un plan ? Avait-elle jamais entrevu la possibilité d'un changement ? Oui, quelques fois, avec Gobber, avec Helgua. Mais ce n'était que pour être détrompée quelques minutes plus tard.

La révolte lui fit oublier ses larmes. Non, elle ne partirait pas comme ça ! Elle ne les laisserait pas en paix ! Ils pouvaient essayer de la chasser mais elle reviendrait les hanter ! Après tout, elle avait sans doute déjà été bannie du village, dorénavant elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle était sans attaches et cela lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour laisser échapper tout ce qu'elle avait jusque-là gardé pour elle.

Elle releva son visage du creux chaud dans le cou de Toothless et sécha les quelques traces humide qui restaient sur ses joues. Elle sourit faiblement à son dragon et le gratta derrière les oreilles pour le rassurer puis elle se leva et alla enfiler son pantalon, ses protège poignets et son harnais de vol.

Quand Toothless fut entièrement équipé, Emma fit un dernier tour de leur clairière. En partie pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié mais surtout pour s'imprégner une dernière fois de la paix du lieu. Quitter son refuge lui ferait plus mal au cœur que quand elle s'était envolée de son village.

Elle s'arrêta près du lac pour vérifier son apparence. Le reflet dans les eaux sombres lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille au regard décidé et aux yeux rouges. Elle replaça ses mèches dans sa tresse, passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage puis elle revint vers Toothless qui attendait sagement. Elle saisit son carcan et son arc qui étaient appuyés contre une pierre à ses pieds et monta en selle.

Elle les forcerait à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

#

Emma manœuvra Toothless vers l'île principale et le fit atterrir dans la forêt à une bonne distance du village.

– Tu restes là, je reviens, répondit-elle à son regard interrogateur.

Alors qu'elle traversait la forêt qu'elle connaissait bien, Emma avait l'impression de se trouver en territoire ennemi. Elle était sur ses gardes et se tendait à chaque bruissement dans les fourrés.

Quand elle approcha de l'orée de la forêt, elle saisit une flèche et en arma son arc, mais elle le garda baissé, c'était juste par précaution. Il n'avait pas dû s'écouler beaucoup de temps depuis son départ de l'arène, le soleil avait à peine avancé vers l'horizon. Une grande agitation devait encore régner dans le village et elle ne croiserait sans doute personne dans ces bois, mais elle faisait quand même attention, elle ne voulait pas être arrêtée ici. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le village et qu'elle délivre son message.

Elle atteint les derniers arbustes avant les prairies qui menaient au village et se cacha quelques moments encore dans l'ombre. De loin, elle voyait le dos des masures et dans les petits espaces entre, le passage de silhouettes. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. C'était comme si le village lui tournait le dos, renfermé sur lui-même, hostile. Elle prit une grande respiration, vérifia que la corde de son arc était bien encastrée dans la fente au bout de sa flèche puis elle se leva et enjamba les buissons.

Elle avança à grandes enjambées sur la pente descendante qui menait aux habitations. Elle se demandait si quelqu'un remarquerait son arrivée ou si elle devrait pénétrer jusqu'à la rue principale mais à ce moment-là un bras se tendit dans sa direction et le vent venant de l'océan porta un appel jusqu'à elle.

– C'est elle, elle revient ! Prévenez le chef !

Aussitôt, des visages se tournèrent vers elle et un petit attroupement inhospitalier se faufila en bordure du village pour la recevoir. Emma évalua le groupe d'hommes en armures et de femmes fortes, les bras croisés. Elle compta le nombre d'armes et, en réponse, elle leva son propre arc bien haut.

Quand elle fut à une dizaine de pas d'eux, elle s'arrêta et les affronta du regard.

– Mon père arrive ? demanda-t-elle insolemment.

Le doyen du petit comité d'accueil, un ancien guerrier respecté du village, s'avança et désigna du menton sa flèche pointée dans leur direction.

– Baisse ton arme, jeune fille.

– Rangez vos haches et vos marteaux, riposta-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin contre moi.

Le guerrier garda le silence un moment mais n'ordonna pas aux autres de ranger leurs armes.

– Qui nous dit que le dragon que tu as à ta botte ne te suit pas ?

Emma fronça les sourcils.

– Premièrement, ce dragon n'est pas à ma botte c'est un compagnon que je respecte. Deuxièmement, vous croyez que je suis assez stupide pour vous le livrer comme ça ? Plus il est loin de vous, mieux il se porte.

– Et qu'es'qu'elle veut au juste, la p'tite parjure ? s'éleva une voix parmi le groupe.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, elle a plus rien à faire ici ! renchérit une deuxième.

– Je suis venu délivrer un message, dit Emma en haussant la voix pour couvrir l'agitation qui commençait à se répandre. Faites venir votre chef et je vous le donnerai.

Des têtes au fond se retournèrent et les villageois s'écartèrent avec déférence. La haute stature de Stoick s'avança, suivit dans son sillage par Gobber, Ralf et son père Klothar. L'apparition de son père fit battre violement le cœur d'Emma, sa flèche se mit à trembler contre le bois de son arc. Elle dû puiser dans ses dernière ressources de courage pour lever les yeux vers lui. Mais son père ne la regardait pas, son regard était fixé loin derrière elle, sur les sommets rocheux du centre de l'île.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? demanda-t-il.

Emma s'était attendue à de la colère, à de la haine, mais la voix de son père était vide, son regard ne traduisait que du détachement…et de la fatigue. Cette indifférence lui fit l'effet d'une bien plus grande claque au visage que tout ce à quoi elle s'était préparée. Cela la désarçonna, elle hésita, oublia un instant ce qu'elle était venue leur dire. Puis elle aperçut Helgua qui se glissait en périphérie de la foule. Le regard toujours fermé et lointain de la jeune fille lui redonna le courage de laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

– Je suis venue délivrer un message, répéta-t-elle pour reprendre prise. Les dragons ne sont pas ce que vous croyez. On peut les apprivoiser, j'en suis la preuve.

Ses paroles déclenchèrent un soulèvement indigné chez les vikings. Emma vit Helgua qui secouait lentement la tête, comme affligée par de tels propos. Ralf, lui, souriait. Il prenait sans doute plaisir à la voir se ridiculiser.

– Vous avez passé des siècles à vous opposer à eux, continua-t-elle vaillamment, et regardez ce que ça vous a apporté : un village à reconstruire trois fois par an et un nombre de décès toujours plus important à chaque retour du nid.

Emma fit une petite pause quand elle détecta dans le regard des femmes la première étincelle de doute. C'était elles qui s'inquiétaient pour leurs enfants un peu plus à chaque raid, elles surtout qui pleuraient la mort de leurs fils, de leurs maris et de leurs frères.

– Il ne _doit_ pas en être ainsi, assena Emma en prenant de l'assurance. Nous pouvons faire des dragons nos alliés, collaborer avec eux.

Dès qu'elle prononça de nouveau le mot « dragon » Emma perdit la moitié de son auditoire. L'indignation explosa en un brouhaha d'où ressortaient des mots comme « traitre ! », « démons ! », « mensonges ! », « notre perte ! ». Emma perdit patience. Elle criait pour demander le silence mais personne ne l'écoutait alors elle visa et lâcha sa flèche. Le trait siffla sous le nez de plusieurs vikings et elle sa planter fermement dans une poutre qui soutenait la charpente de la maison derrière eux. Cela lui redonna leur attention.

– Oh ! Ne soyez pas si têtus et bornés, s'ennerva-t-elle. Juste parce que je parle de dragons ! Oui, des dragons ! Ils sont les seuls, par leur force et leur intelligence, à pouvoir vraiment être appelés vos adversaires. Alors soit vous continuez à perdre des hommes dans cet affrontement stupide et vain, soit vous leur tendez la main. Cela vous coutera peut-être un peu de nourriture et d'humilité mais vous gagnerez le prix du bois et celui de la tranquillité !

Emma finit son discours dans un grand silence. Plus personne, semblait-il, n'osait dire quoi que ce soit.

– C'est tout ? demanda Stoick d'une voix rauque.

– C'est tout, confirma Emma. Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour vous.

– Tu sais Emma, repris son père à voix basse et en évitant toujours son regard, quand on m'a appelé ici, j'étais prêt à t'accorder le pardon. Mais après ce que tu viens de dire, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. Ce village n'est plus ton village, tu n'as plus de famille ici, plus d'amis. Tu as une journée pour disparaitre.

Emma acquiesça. Elle aurait pu lui dire que ce village n'avait jamais été le sien, qu'elle n'y avait jamais eu d'amis. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à demander pardon pour la personne qu'elle était mais cela n'en valait pas la peine.

– Je n'aurais pas besoin d'une journée. Avant le coucher de soleil, vous serez libérés de ma présence.

Elle tourna alors son regard vers Gobber, son maitre en ferronnerie depuis son enfance, son entraineur, son meilleur soutient pendant toutes ces années. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sans un mot.

– Désolée Gobber, lui murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, il n'essaya pas de la retenir.

Emma se retourna lentement et repartit vers la forêt.

#

Quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, Emma se retrouvait au milieu de l'océan, tournant le dos au soleil couchant.

Elle aurait dû se sentir triste mais, apparemment, elle avait épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle était encore dans la clairière. Avec le vent sur son visage et le vide sous ses pieds, elle se sentait légère, libérée. Elle n'avait jamais, même au cours de ses balades avec Toothless, été aussi loin de Berk. Elle ne savait même pas ou elle allait. Elle n'avait emmené avec elle aucun plan, pas d'argent et quasiment aucune provision.

Elle volait juste d'après un souvenir. Le souvenir de la carte que lui avait gribouillé Henry, le neveu du marchand, il y a très, très longtemps, sur un vieux bout parchemin qu'elle avait perdu depuis. Si elle se souvenait bien, l'Angleterre se trouvait au sud-est, droit devant.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Enfin, pas tout à fait, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas vous abandonner là. Mais c'est la fin de la première partie.**

**La deuxième partie est en cours de rédaction, j'ai fini le court premier chapitre et j'espère finir le troisième chapitre avant que je ne parte en voyage le 5 aout. (Et d'ailleurs je pars en Norvège, je pourrais peut-être en tirer un peu d'inspiration et des informations sur les traditions et les légendes scandinaves).**

**Enfin, quand même, c'est le deuxième projet que je boucle cette année, j'ai envie de dire : Hell yeah !**


End file.
